Highschool DxD: Living Darkness
by DiabolicTsukuyomi
Summary: A boy with a Sacred Gear & dark past shows up in Kuoh. A town filled with the supernatural. This boy fosters a strong hatred for devils, which feeds his dark power. With help, can the boy learn to overlook what the devils did to him and his family in the past or will he give in to his dark power and destroy everything in his path? IsseiXHarem, OCs, T for language and themes.
1. Chapter 1

Hello world! DiabolicTsukuyomi with a DxD story here. This is also my first story as well. I got this idea after watching the first episode of DxD Born and after _thoroughly_ laughing my ass off, this idea popped into my head. Weeks later, I toyed around with the idea again and I liked it. So yeah, this is how the story came to be. Since that is out of the way, show time!

Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DxD.

"Talking."

' _Thinking._ '

" **BOOST!"-** power up or high grade magic being used

 **[ _Talking..._ ]**-Sacred Gear talking

DxD - Living Darkness

Location: Kuoh, Japan

Year: 2016

"So I finally arrive here. I expected it to be somewhat smaller..." said a tall, dark skinned teenager. He looked over the town on a tall hilltop.

The town of Kuoh was a quiet but small town. People going on about their daily lives and such. What most people did not know was that the town was also filled with the supernatural. After the Great War, the three powers were in a stalemate. None of the sides had made a move and were keeping a low profile. Each of the powers knew that if they were to go into war again, they would wipe each other out of existence, along with heavily damaging the Earth in the process.

' _Anubis told me that there were strong supernatural presences here, so I should stay neutral unless I am provoked._ 'The man thought. He stood at a height of 6 feet, had spiky black hair that went down to his neck with two long bangs framing the sides of his face. Currently, he was wearing a black tank top, black cargo pants and black boots that reached up to his knees with a green backpack slung over his shoulder. He had a muscular build thanks to years of training, chocolate brown eyes and a handsome face. He could make any woman fall for him if he chose to do so, but he wasn't interested in that. He came to Kuoh so that he could live here with his sister and so called "brother" after being away from his family for 2 years. A small smile graced his features, ' _I'll use senjutsu to find them. But Amara is in high school now, maybe I'll surprise her.'_ From the letters he received from his best friend, even though they considered each other brothers, he learned that his younger sister was attending a school called Kuoh Academy _,_ a once all-girls school that recently turned co-ed. ' _I'll visit her. Besides, I should notify the devils that I'll be living in their territory now.'_ At the mention of devils, a hint of anger could be seen in the boy's face, but it quickly went away. The teen flew from the hill onto a rooftop, where he jumped on the street. The teen looked around and didn't see anyone around. ' _Guess I'll ask someone for directions to the school once I find a person to ask.'_ The teen walked up the neighborhood, hoping to find someone who can direct him to Kuoh Academy. Little did he know, he would find someone who could help him.

 ***Scene Break***

Issei Hyoudou, a teenager who recently just started his first year at Kuoh Academy, was currently asleep. Being the pervert that he was, he had a lecherous grin on his face. More than likely, he was dreaming of fondling oppai. He was currently reaching out to fondle a pair of breasts.

"Almost there baby! C'mon! Just a bit closer..."

"Issei! Time to wake up for school! Get ready. Breakfast is on the table!"

The boy was rudely jolted out of his dream because of his mother's shouting. He reluctantly got out of bed.

"Okay mom! I'm getting ready now!"

*15 minutes later*

Issei walked out the front door with a half a piece of toast in his mouth, struggling to get his uniform jacket on. He already ate breakfast and said his goodbyes to his parents. As he was closing the gate, he noticed a tall, dark skinned boy who was walking up the street and looking around. He appeared to be the same age as him. ' _Guy is definitely not from around here. Surely he's a foreigner."_ To Issei, it looked like the man was lost and didn't know where to go. Issei decided to ask the man if he was lost.

"Excuse me sir, are you lost?" The dark skinned boy turned his way. He smiled. "Yes, I am. Would you happen to know where Kuoh Academy is?" ' _Woah, deep voice_ too.' Issei was surprised. This man was looking for he school he's attending. "May I ask why you need to go there?" Issei asked. "I'm hoping to find my younger sister there and surprise her. She hasn't seen me in a long while. She'll be happy to see me." was the boy's reply. Issei gave the boy a once over. He seemed to be telling the truth. Issei smiled back at the boy. "I actually attend the school. I can take you there." The dark skinned man grinned at this. "Thank you sir. Lead the way!" The two walked to the school. They had made small talk to help pass the time. As they were halfway there, the dark skinned man was deep in thought. He was next to a Sacred Gear user, he could sense it was a powerful one at that. He could tell the boy hadn't awakened his Sacred Gear like he had a few years ago.

 **[ _It's a Longinus type, like yours. Judging from the aura surrounding the boy, it's safe to say it's Ddraig, the Red Dragon Emperor._ ]**

' _Kiris! I thought you were asleep.'_

 **[ _I was, but when a powerful aura is near, I have no choice but to wake up. It's a shame this generation's Sekiryuutei hasn't awakened yet. It would have been nice to talk to my old friend._** ]

' _You, friends with one of the Heavenly Dragons? Interesting._ ' The boy thought sarcastically.

 **[ _Smartass. I'm friends with both of them actually._ ]**

' _Duly noted. Oh, we're here. Talk to you later Kiris._ '

 **[ _Very well then. I'll go back to sleep then. If you could do me a favor, watch over this boy. He will surely attract unwanted attention to himself because of his Sacred Gear. You won't have to do it for long. Just until he awakens his Sacred Gear. It's up to you what action you'll take then._ ]**

' _Sure. I'll keep an eye on him.'_

 **[ _Thank you. Watch yourself now..._ ]**

' _Yeah, yeah love you too Mom._ ' The boy replied.

The female dragon, the spirit sealed in his Sacred Gear, growled lowly in response. The boy laughed mentally.

"Here we are. You can go to the Student Council if you need to find someone." Issei told the dark skinned boy.

"Thank you. This may not be much, but here." The dark skinned boy gave Issei 60,000 Yen and smiled at him. Issei was shocked. This guy just gave him a wad of cash like it was nothing. As the boy was walking off into the school, Issei realized something. He never got the boy's name. "Hey! I didn't get your name. I'm Issei!" The dark skinned boy turned his head towards Issei and smiled at him. "My name's Dakarai. It was nice to meet you." Dakarai went inside the school. Issei hoped that maybe he would meet the boy again. He may have been a pretty boy that could steal all the girls away, but he could tell he was a cool guy from the small talk they shared on the way to the Academy. Suddenly, the school bell rang. Issei hurried along to class.

*Scene Break*

Dakarai wandered around the school for most of the day. It was almost time for school to let out. He found the Old School House Building and decided to sit on the front steps. He remembered what Issei told him, but he wasn't going to do that. He wanted to have a bit of fun first. None of the devils here could sense him apparently.

' _I'm Half-Angel, Half-Devil, and the descendant of an Egyptian god. You would think they could sense my aura, even if I am suppressing it. Guess I'll flare my aura a little._ ' He thought mischievously. Dakarai powered up a little, which caused the ground around him to shake. He stopped after 30 seconds of slowly powering up. Dakarai smiled and closed his eyes. He would wait to see which devils would come to greet him.

*Inside the school*

Rias was preparing to leave school like the rest of the students were. But then, she suddenly felt a huge surge of power coming from the Occult Research Club building. This perplexed her. No one was there at this time. Not yet at least. But after feeling this being's power, she hoped she would be able to recruit them into her peerage. This could very well be her way out of her arranged marriage. If it wasn't, she had her Plan B ready. She looked at her best friend and queen, Akeno, who was already looking at her. The two nodded at each other. The two finished gathering their belongings and left the classroom. As the two started walking down the hallway after leaving the classroom, Rias said "Akeno, gather everyone and meet me at the Old School Building." "Yes, Buchou." Akeno replied. Akeno left to gather the other members of the research club. Rias made her way to the club building to see who this person was and what they may want. Meanwhile in another classroom, Koneko Toujou, the school mascot, had just finished packing her bag when she felt a huge surge of power from the Old School Building. Koneko left the room with haste towards the Old School Building. After she left, the girl who sat next to her noticed the power surge too. The girl's name was Amara Tukuro, a girl who was from Egypt, but moved to Japan with her legal guardian(who was her older brother's best friend, and a huge pervert). After she finished cleaning the classroom, she would investigate herself. This power felt familiar to this girl, warm even. ' _Could it be you, brother?_ ' The idea warmed her heart. She hadn't seen her brother in two years and here he was, at her school! Her guardian probably sensed it too, as he attended the school with her as well. She started cleaning the class room, but with slight haste. She really wanted to see if it was her brother.

30 minutes later... **(A/N: Read this like the Spongebob announcer.)**

Dakarai was currently drinking some tea, which was made by Akeno. He found it delicious. He was sitting across from Rias Gremory, the next head from the Gremory family, as he was told not too long ago. As he set his cup of tea down on the table, Dakarai decided to take a look at his surroundings. By one of the windows, Yuuto Kiba, her Knight, as Rias introduced him, was leaning against the wall. Sitting on the couch eating her snacks, was Koneko Toujou, Rias's rook. She briefly looked at him, but stopped and returned to eating her snacks. ' _Shirone. I didn't expect to see her here. I wonder why she changed her name. Perhaps I should ask her about it later. Heh, now that I think about it, she and Amara might be friends here like when we were younger._ ' Dakarai thought. He was surprised the Nekomata didn't recognize him. Probably because he was much taller and the muscles he had. He was scrawny when he was younger. Next, he looked at the woman standing next to Rias. Akeno Himejima, Rias's queen. He had to admit the queen was attractive. He sensed Fallen Angel blood in her, but he wasn't too interested in that. He shook himself out of his current thoughts and became serious. His only goal was to notify the devils in charge of this town that he would be living here and leave straight after. He hated Devils, with a passion. Then, he heard Rias speak. "Now that I've introduced myself and my peerage, I believe it's your turn to introduce yourself." Rias was smiling as she said this. Dakarai, on the other hand, looked like he would rather be anywhere else. If you looked closely, you could tell he was also slightly pissed. "Are you ordering me, Ms. Gremory? I'm not obligated to tell you that information." Dakarai spoke. "I only came here to notify the devils in charge here that I will be living in this town. That is all. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll take my leave. I have someone to see." As Dakarai walked towards the door, Kiba and Koneko blocked his way. "I don't mind having to use a little force to learn who you are." Rias said. Dakarai sighed and Rias smirked. But what the ORC didn't know was that Dakarai sighed because he was annoyed. They thought he had given in to her demand. What happened next would shock them.

 **"Chaos Field..."** Dakarai spoke.

A large, purple circle with hieroglyphs at the edge and inside of the circle covered the ground of the entire room. The ORC members were brought to their knees at the power of this technique. "Perhaps I should have warned you first, Ms. Gremory." Rias looked up at the man, who was staring at her with eyes that could kill. "I won't kill you or your peerage, but if you threaten or attempt to attack me again, I won't hold back, little sister of Lucifer or not. I'll be damned if I show mercy to a devil." Dakarai said coldly. He released the technique and the purple circle disappeared, but the club members were restrained by purple lightning binding their arms. Rias was in utter shock. How did this man know her older brother? She didn't have time to continue that thought. Suddenly, a yellow flash of energy appeared behind Dakarai. Another boy with spiky orange hair and blond highlights wearing the Kuoh Academy male uniform put his hand on Dakarai's shoulder. "Maybe you should chill out bro. Let's be a bit more diplomatic here." The boy said. Dakarai turned to face this person and smirked.

"Well now, it's been a long time since we've last seen each other hasn't it?"

* * *

 **Aaaaaand I'm going to cut it here. No worries, new chapter(s) up in a few hours! Now to explain some things.**

1\. Issei will still have his Harem. My OCs (or more specifically, my OC [Dakarai]) will not steal members of Issei's harem.

2\. Dakarai's Sacred Gear; "Phantom Edge". This Sacred Gear has the spirit of the Phantom Space Dragon, Kiris, sealed within it. Before she was sealed away, she was good friends with the Two Heavenly Dragons Ddraig and Albion. Because the Three Factions were afraid she might attack after hearing that her friends were killed and sealed away, the Three Factions made a temporary truce and killed her. Afterwards, they sealed her spirit into a Sacred Gear. Her powers allow her host to phase through anything for a limited amount of time, overshadow and control another person for a small amount of time( **like Danny Phantom** ). The host also gains the ability to manipulate and distort space( **Think of Time Tracer and Diabolic Esper from Elsword** ). Her previous hosts were mostly female, but a fair amount of her hosts were male as well. She tends to grow attached to most of her hosts, and look at them as if they were her own children. She has her own chant for Juggernaut Drive as well. **Imagine her voice as Inner Moka from Rosario+Vampire.**

3\. **Dakarai's voice is pretty much like Wolf O'Donnell's from Super Smash Bros. Brawl only slightly deeper and the accent not too heavy either. He is the descendant of the Egyptian God of Death, Anubis(His great grandson to be specific). This gives him a high amount of magic power and the ability to use dark magic as well.**

 **I guess I'll put a picture of what Dakarai looks like. It's my profile avatar. It's his powered up state. His eyes are chocolate brown and the blue marks on his face aren't there when he's in his powered down form.** **u/5935973/**

4\. Don't get me wrong, I like Rias. Honest! But after thinking about it for a bit, she does come off as manipulative. She watched Issei, **LET** him die first, then reincarnate him into her peerage. And she's nobility. Devil nobility at that. It's in her nature.

 **Please review! Constructive criticism is welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright. I'm back with a new chapter. Thanks for the favs and follows. Helps keep me going. There may be time skips throughout this fic as I don't feel like writing some arcs or I don't feel like I could add anything to an arc. Also, this fic will follow the anime mostly, but I'll combine some elements from the LN as well. I'll have to read summaries of LN chapters now lol.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD.

"Talking."

' _ _Thinking.__ '

 **"** ** **BOOST!"**** **-** power up or high grade magic being used

 ** _ **[**_** ** _ _ **Talking...**__** ** _ **]**_** -Sacred Gear talking

* * *

DxD: Living Darkness

* * *

In the Egyptian Realm of Gods, a man with the head of a jackal and the body of a man was sitting on a golden throne decorated with hieroglyphs. This man is the Egyptian God of Death and Protector of the Dead, Anubis. In his hands was his favorite book, "The Book Of The Dead", one of the most valuable books in Egypt. Across from him was a man with the head of a falcon. This was the Egyptian God of the Sky, Horus, sitting on his own throne. On the table in front of them was a chessboard. The two were engaged in a match of chess, with Anubis having the upper hand. Horus had his hand on his chin, carefully contemplating his next move. Pacing back and forth at the side of the table was a woman with the head of a cat. This was Anubis's wife, Bastet, Goddess of Protection and Love.

"I'm worried about him Anubis. What if he gets himself in trouble? Or worse and he gets hurt?" Bastet told Anubis. She started to pace back and forth faster.

"No offense Bastet, but I'm trying to think here." Horus said as he turned his head towards Bastet resting his hands on the arms of the throne. Bastet stopped and looked towards Horus.

"The boy needs space to grow. I understand that he's your great-grandson and all, and that you love him dearly, but you watching over him constantly doesn't help."

Horus said as he turned his head back to the chess game. Anubis looked up from his book and looked at his wife. "Bastet, I have to agree with Horus. The boy was here for 2 years. Surely he wants his own space. He can handle himself just fine. In fact, I'm more worried about him killing a Devil." Anubis went back to reading his book, waiting for Horus to make his move.

"And THAT'S a huge concern for me Anubis. He hasn't contacted us in a week. Maybe he IS in trouble. You know what that boy has been through. Maybe sending him to that town alone was a bad idea. I'm going to check on him." Bastet started to create a magic circle, but was stopped when Anubis grabbed her arm. Bastet turned her head and saw Anubis looking at her.

"Please, Bastet. This isn't something to worry about too much. First of all, the boy insisted traveling on foot when I could have made a magic circle to take him there. He had to walk through the Sahara Desert, climb mountains, and fly over the ocean. I'm sure he was focused on getting to that town as fast as he could. If he goes out of control, his younger sister is there and his best friend has a Sacred Gear to keep him under control for a while, just until he calms down. But Dakarai is strong. You know that." Anubis reassured her with a smile. "I'm sure he will contact us soon. Wait until he settles down first." Anubis released his hold on Bastet. Bastet sighed. "Alright, I''ll wait. But we _are_ going to visit him and his sister soon." Bastet said. "I have no qualms with that." Anubis answered as he closed his book and turned back to his chess game with Horus. At some point, Horus had moved his piece. What Horus didn't know was that he made a mistake. Anubis calmly moved his pawn piece and took Horus's king. A wolf-like grin appeared on Anubis's face.

"I win, Horus."

Horus did a double take and realized his error. He facepalmed and shook his head. If only he didn't listen to that conversation.

* * *

DxD: Living Darkness

* * *

To say the Occult Research Club room was filled with tension would be an understatement. Dakarai had released the purple lightning restricting everyone's arms. Everyone took their respective seats, while Dakarai stood propped up on the wall next to the door with an annoyed look on his face. The boy with the spiky orange hair and blonde highlights was sitting across from Rias. Whoever this boy was that appeared had quite possibly saved them from an unpleasant fate. What was strange though, was that the necklace around the boy's neck, a small hourglass filled with gold sand, was glowing a faint yellow. The glow faded away after a few seconds. ' _Is it a Sacred Gear? It would explain how he got here._ ' Rias thought. She was snapped out of thought when the boy sitting across from her spoke. "I'm sorry, Ms. Rias. Don't take it personal. He just doesn't take a liking to Devils. I'm sure he feels a _slight_ amount of remorse for his actions." "Not even. She threatened me and I acted accordingly." Dakarai interrupted with his eyes closed. "Well, you heard him." The boy deadpanned. Rias smiled at the boy in front of her. "It's fine. My actions were uncalled for." Rias said. "I hope this sort of thing doesn't happen again. Oh, by the way, I'm Spike. It was nice to meet you." Spike smiled back at Rias. "Now that things are settled, my brother and I will head on home"

' _Finally._ ' Dakarai thought.

Spike got up, picked up his bag and walked towards the door. But he wouldn't get the chance to open the door. As he was about to turn the knob, the door was swiftly pushed open by a girl with long, dark brown hair that stopped at her hips with bangs covering her forehead, skin the same color as chocolate, and a pair of matching eyes. She was wearing the Kuoh Academy girl's uniform. After moving her head from side to side and closing the door behind her, she spoke. "Pardon me, Rias-senpai, but have you seen..." she trailed off as she looked to her left again. There he was, her older brother, standing there looking at her and smiling. It was like he knew she was coming. Tears started to fall down her face and she looked down. Dakarai walked over to her, used one hand to grab her chin and lift her face up so she was looking at him, and gently wiped the tears off her face with his finger. "You shouldn't be crying little sis. I wasn't gone for too long." He grinned as he finished his statement. She couldn't fight the huge smile that was on her face. She threw her arms around her brother's neck and tackled him to the ground. He hugged her back. She was beyond happy right now. She was reunited with the only family she had left. It was truly a touching moment. Everyone in the room had a smile of their own on their faces. But it was short-lived.

"So no one here is gonna help me up? I was just smashed into the wall by a reckless teenage girl." Spike's plea for help was met with laughter. Even Koneko was chuckling.

"Oh, may you all go to hell." Spike said in frustration.

Everyone laughed even harder.

* * *

DxD: Living Darkness

* * *

After the laughter had died down, and Spike sat himself on one of the couches, mumbling something about common decency. Dakarai, Amara, and Koneko where sitting on the couch across from Spike. Amara and Koneko were happily making small talk and eating sweets, while Dakarai was sipping on tea. Rias seemed to be deep in thought, with a hand on her chin. ' _I got off on the wrong foot with him._ _But if I can find someway to get rid of his hatred for Devils and persuade him to join my peerage, I'll be able to get out of my engagement._ _I guess talking to him will help break the ice._ ' Rias decided to speak to Dakarai, but made sure to tread carefully.

"Dakarai- _kun._ If you don't mind me asking, how did you know we were Devils?" Rias asked. The ORC members turned to him, waiting on his answer.

"Takes one to know one." Dakarai replied as if it was the easiest thing in the world. Rias and the others stared at him confused. Dakarai stood up and allowed his wings to show. The ORC members stared at him in shock. Coming out of the right side of his back was a pure white _Angel's_ wing and coming out of the left was a pitch black _Devil's_ wing. It should be impossible for an Angel and Devil to have offspring.

"Our mother was an Angel, and our father was a Devil." Amara calmly explained. Amara showed her wings as well, which were the same as her brother's. Amara retracted her wings and Dakarai did the same. Rias was slightly puzzled. ' _How can he hate devils when he's one as well?_ ' Rias would have to find the answer to this question sometime in the future. She decided to ask her next question.

"You mentioned my brother. May I ask how you know him?"

"I've only really seen the guy once or twice. I don't know him at all. He just happens to be on friendly terms with my great-grandfather, Anubis." Dakarai stated calmly. Ever since his sister arrived, he's been in a better mood.

"Anubis? As in... _the_ God of Death, Anubis of the Egyptian Faction?" Rias asked, surprised.

"The very same." Dakarai replied.

Rias was beyond shocked. She threatened the descendant of the Egyptian _God of Death._ From the stories she had heard, Anubis was no pushover whatsoever. His power is said to be greater than a Ultimate-Class Devil's, and at full power, his power is slightly greater that of a Super Devil's _and_ a Seraph's. It's also said that he may even have the strength to kill God himself if he got serious. Oh boy. If Anubis had _ever_ gotten word of this incident, he may decide to wipe out the entire race of Devils. Scratch that, he can do that on a simple whim. The Egyptian Faction was neutral, not having any ties or connections with the Three Factions. ' _It would be best if it remained that way, since the Angels and Fallen Angels may ally themselves with the Egyptian Faction to finish us off._ ' Rias thought. After getting over her shock, along with everyone else, except Dakarai, Amara, and Spike, she decided her next course of action was to apologize for her earlier behavior.

"Dakarai-kun, I understand that we got off on the wrong foot. I want to apologize for my earlier behavior. I understand that it was uncalled for, but I hope we can become friends." Rias said nervously, but still smiled.

"I-" Dakarai started to speak, but was stopped by his sister grabbing his arm.

"Brother, I know you may be a little mad, but hear me out. I know you hate devils. I used to feel the same way. But not all devils are the same. The guys here are actually nice and pleasant to be around. If you don't believe me, I want to you do this for me. I want you to start attending this school and join this club. Even if it's a month or even a year, just give them a chance. Take a look at Shirone." Dakarai did look at Shirone, or Koneko, as she called herself now. He saw that she was smiling and looking at him.

"Even if she's a Devil now," Amara continued, "you remember the happy times we had when were kids. She's still the same Shirone we grew up with. I can understand if you don't want to do this, and I'm not forcing you, but if not for yourself, then do it for me. Please?" Amara looked up at her brother with a bright smile. "I agree, give it a shot bro." Spike said to his best friend.

' _Should I even do this?_ '

 **[ _You don't have anything to lose, Dakarai. I say you should give it a try. Bearing this hatred of yours isn't healthy at all Dakarai. I've seen it consume more than a few of my previous hosts. Hatred and Revenge caused many of my previous hosts to use Juggernaut Dri_ _ve and die afterwards. I don't want to see you end up the same way._ ]**

' _Kiris..._ '

Dakarai let out a deep sigh. He gave in to his little sister.

'Alright. You win sis. I'll give it a shot." Amara grinned wider than a chesire cat.

"I'll arrange for you to attend this school. How does attending next week sound?" Rias asked. ' _Ah, the nearly irresistible charm of a little sister._ ' She thought. ' _If I get on his good side, I can ask him to join my peerage._ '

"That sounds fine." Dakarai said.

"Oh, almost forgot. Perhaps we should explain our Sacred Gears to you, Ms. Rias." Spike said.

"That would be nice." Rias replied.

"My Sacred Gear," Spike grabbed his necklace and help it up slightly, "is called Lost Sands. I can manipulate time to a certain degree and teleport to places I've marked with a seal." He explained.

"My Sacred Gear almost goes hand in hand with Dakarai's Sacred Gear as well." Spike finished with a smirk.

"What do you mean by this?" Rias asked.

"My Sacred Gear, Phantom Edge, is one of the Longinus-type Sacred Gears. It has the spirit of a Dragon sealed within it. I can freely manipulate and distort space, as well as phase my body through any object or attack for a limited amount of time. I can also control a person, or "Overshadow" them for a limited time." Dakarai explained. He summoned his Sacred Gear, which took the appearance of gloves that took the shape of black dragon claws on his hands. It had small, diamond-shaped purple jewels on top of both gloves. They started glowing as Kiris started to speak.

 **[ _I am Kiris, the Phantom Space Dragon._ _What Spike means is that with his Sacred Gear's power and mine combined, these two can control time and space. For example, if Spike lent Dakarai some of his Sacred Gear's power, Dakarai can use that power to generate a_ _barrier_ _that can freeze anything that comes in contact with it, while Dakarai can move around freely_ _to attack or avoid something._ ]**

"Th-that's amazing. I haven't heard of this Sacred Gear before." Rias said.

 **[ _That's because my spirit picks a host every 500 years. Most of my hosts lived humble lives, and only fought when necessary._ _This is the reason why there isn't too much information about me._ ]**

The gloves on Dakarai's hands glowed in a purple light before disappearing.

"Don't worry. She doesn't talk a whole lot." Dakarai said while holding back a chuckle. Two faint purple circles started glowing.

 **[ _I can still hear you, jackass._ ] **The purple circles stopped glowing.

"I see." Rias giggled and leaned back into her chair.

"Well, since we've explained our Sacred Gears, we're going to head home." Dakarai said as he got up and stretched. He patted his sister on her head and said "After all, I have some catching up to do." He smiled. His sister looked back at him and smiled.

"Very well. We'll go home as well." Rias replied.

Spike got up and prepared a magic circle to take the trio home. As Dakarai and his sister stepped into the circle, Dakarai turned to Rias.

"Ms. Gremory, I suggest that you keep an eye on Issei Hyoudou, this generation's Sekiryuutei if you haven't already started watching him."

"I am, but why are you telling me this?" Rias asked.

"Things are about to get interesting. Let's leave it at that." Dakarai said as the trio vanished within the magic circle.

* * *

 **2,706 words. Originally, this was two chapters that had 4k words in total, but I decided to split it. Next chapter MAY be the beginning of Riser arc. I know this was just filler, but it'll get good soon. I'm actually going to work on the next chapter after this, which is a about a quarter-way finished. So maybe new chap in a few hours...maybe?**

 **Oh! Also, looking for a beta reader. PM me if interested.**

 **Have a good evening folks. *takes off top hat and bows***

 **EDIT: Fixed an error near the end. I wrote some stuff twice. So embarrassing lol.**


	3. Chapter 3

****Back with an update! I would have updated sooner, but I'll explain why later.****

' _Thinking._ '

 **"BOOST!"** -power up or high grade magic being used

 _ **[Talking...]**_ -Sacred Gear talking

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD.**

* * *

DxD: Living Darkness

* * *

Dakarai was currently watching over the one called Issei Hyoudou, carrying out the favor asked of him by the dragon in his Sacred Gear. Currently, Issei was on a date with a Fallen Angel, who called herself Yuuma. He learned the boy was a huge pervert, but he didn't show it on this date. Dakarai found Issei's ignorance of the supernatural a bit funny, but it was highly dangerous. He had been watching Issei from a distance, even at school where he started as a third-year. His time there so far was...entertaining, to say the least.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _"Students, I would like you to welcome a new student to our class." Mrs. Yumi turned her head to the classroom door._

 _"You can come_ _in_ _now Mr. Tukuro." Ms. Yumi said. The door opened and Dakarai walked into the classroom, closing the door behind him. He smiled to the class._

 _"Hello, it's nice to meet you all. My name is Dakarai Tukuro."_

 _Not even 5 seconds after he introduced himself, girls pestered him with questions. He did hear a few boys muttering something about there being another damn pretty boy in the school._

 _"Where are you from?"_

 _"I'm from Egypt. It's a very beautiful place, might I add."_

 _The girls in the room squealed in excitement. They asked him a few more questions, which he politely answered. He was surprised he was this nice to them. Had it been a normal day for him, he would have only stated his first name, and went to his seat._

 _"_ _I must get my patience_ _from mom. After all, she was an angel." He thought to himself, with a sad smile on his face. Thankfully, no one saw it._

 ** _[I know you miss your mother dearly partner. Just remember I'm here for you.]_** _Kiris said to her host. If she was in her physical form and they were alone, she would have hugged him._

 _'Thanks Kiris. That means a lot to me.' Dakarai replied._

 _Dakarai got the feeling they may ask him a question he's not too comfortable with. And sure enough they did. He expected it since he saw a few girls giggling with slight blushes on their faces._

 _"Do you have a girlfriend at the moment?" Dakarai's eyes slightly widened in shock, but he closed his eyes and smiled. It was a fake smile, filled with sadness behind it, but they couldn't see through it._

 _"No, I don't." Dakarai answered. He wasn't being honest. He_ _ _did__ _have a girlfriend, well,_ _ _used__ _to have one._

 _"Alright class. That's enough for now. You're free to ask him more questions at lunch. You can take your seat over there, next to Ms. Himejima." Mrs. Yumi told Dakarai. He looked up and saw Rias's queen, smiling at him. He also saw Rias sitting in the front row of the class, smiling at him._

 _'Well, I'll be damned. I sit next to one the the devil's servants. Amusing.' Dakarai thought. He went to his seat and sat next to Akeno._

 ** _[Suck it up partner. C'mon, it can't be that bad. She's good looking too! Besides, it's not like she's completely a devil. She's a Fallen Angel too.]_** _Kiris said to her partner telepathically._

 _'Still a devil though. After you're reincarnated, you're a devil.'Dakarai replied back._

 ** _[Fair enough. I'll let you enjoy your day.]_** _Kiris chuckled after saying this._

 _'You know damn well I'm NOT going to enjoy this.' Dakarai spat back. His only response from her was full blown laughter._

* * *

Girls were following him left and right, offering him some of their lunch (which he declined, as he preferred his cooking or his little sister's), filled his locker with love letters and such, all within the first week. Uninterested, he took all of the letters he received and burned them to ashes in a secluded area. They also nicknamed him "The Second Prince of Kuoh Academy". Apparently, Kiba was the first prince as he had learned.

Things got slightly interesting when another devil, Sona Sitri, but was known as Sona Shitori at school, had approached him with her peerage and outright asked him if he would join her peerage. He politely told her

"No way in hell, no pun intended."

He said the same thing to Rias as well, and she didn't even ask that question yet! One of Sona's pawns, Saji, was it? Apparently, he felt the need to criticize Dakarai on his decision. Something about being ungrateful, then somehow got to explaining that he took up 4 Pawn pieces. He couldn't really remember, as he wasn't paying attention. Finally annoyed, Dakarai quickly silenced him by flicking him in the forehead, which sent him flying into a tree. Before Saji passed out, Dakarai told him this;

"You're a few thousand years too early to even think about taking me on. Instead of bragging, focus your time and energy into mastering your Sacred Gear."

* * *

' _Ah, that was funny._ ' Dakarai thought in amusement.

 **[** ** _Yes, yes it was. So, how long before you think this Fallen Angel woman makes her move?_** **]**

As Kiris said this, Yuuma and Issei were walking to a fountain in the park. It was nighttime and there was a full moon. The stars were shining brightly as well. It was a beautiful night. Too bad someone was going to die tonight.

' _Probably now. No one's around either. Perfect time to kill him._ ' Dakarai responded. The Fallen Angel couldn't sense him since he was masking his presence.

 **[** ** _Are you going to step in, or watch how this turns out?_** **]** Kiris asked her host.

Dakarai had to make a decision. If he stepped in, the Fallen Angels may take action. But it wouldn't make sense for them to do so. They had been keeping a low profile and since Azazel, the leader of the Fallen Angels,who was more interested in Sacred Gear research than war, Dakarai deduced some Fallen Angels were acting independently. More than likely, the consequences of him stepping in wouldn't be too bad. But if he didn't intervene, Issei may awaken his Sacred Gear. This could be the push he needs. Dakarai contemplated his decision for 2 seconds.

' _Dick move, but screw it. I'm gonna watch how this turns out._ '

Dakarai slumped back into the tree he was sitting in, allowing himself to be covered by the shade of the tree further.

It was the end of the night, Yuuma had decided to make her move. She let go of Issei's hand and walked towards the fountain.

"Issei-kun, can I ask you something?" Yumma asked Issei.

"Sure, Yuuma-chan." Issei replied. He was curious of what she was going to ask him.

"Will you die for me?" Yuuma asked.

"What? I'm sorry, Yuuma-chan. Could you repeat that please? I don't think I heard you correctly." Issei rubbed the back of his head. Yumma walked closer to Issei and leaned into his ear.

"Will you die for me?" Yumma pulled back and transformed into her true form. Her attire was revealing and it looked like something straight out of a S&M magazine. Issei was stunned.

' _Even if it was for a second, I saw them! I saw her oppai!_ ' Issei thought to himself. He was not prepared for what happened next. Yuuma created a spear of light and stabbed Issei. She pulled the spear out of his stomach and let it disintegrate. Issei's eyes widened. He clutched the area where he had been stabbed. He started coughing up blood and fell to the ground.

"I have to admit I enjoyed our date. It was like playing house with a child." She looked at the bracelet Issei had bought her on the date. Apparently, Issei brought a decent amount of cash with him on the date and so they went to a nice restaurant and a few other places.

"I'll treasure this gift you gave me." Yuuma unfurled her wings and flew off, leaving Issei for dead.

Issei was bleeding out, and the light was slowly fading from his eyes. Before he closed his eyes, he saw crimson hair.

* * *

 **Okay, hella short, I know. Maybe I'll add on more to this chapter at a later date. It's five-thirty in the morning. I'm tired as f*ck. BUT action takes place in the next chapter. I apologize for the late update, but next chapter will make up for it. Reasons for late update:**

 **1\. Internet comes and goes. It comes back after hours, which is when I'm tired or watching anime. Perhaps I should invest in energy drinks.**

 **2\. Watching Season 1 of Highschool DxD as I forgot some stuff. Okay, I forgot A LOT. Hey, I'm being honest here.**

 **And I gave a _slight_ insight on Dakarai's past. Just felt like it was needed. Well, since that's out of the way, onto the fun! If anyone can guess where the name Ms. Yumi came from, you get a cookie and a cake! Hint: She's from a game. I'll leave it at that. Good night...**

 **PM if interested in being a beta for this story or have any ideas you would like to share. Please review! Constructive criticism is welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter!**

 **Warning you guys now, there is a time skip in this chapter. It's not too big though.**

 **I'm considering making a poll on whether you want me to write this story in someone's POV or not. For example, one part is Issei's POV, the next would be Dakarai's POV.**

 **1,208 views! Thank you! I was not expecting that many views for my first story. Seriously, that's a big number to me. I would also like to thank you all for the favs and follows. Really, thank you everybody. You guys are the real MVPs. *lone tear falls down my cheek***

 **I have a beta reader now! Many thanks to FrozzenX! I have a feeling this story is gonna be better. Thanks for picking up this story Frozzen.**

 **I know I said it last chapter but I'll say it again. *bows* So, so sorry for updating so late. Last chapter was so short it wasn't even funny. I think after the next 2 chapters, I'll get chapter 3 to at least 2k words. Still thinking about it.**

 **Another thing I want to say is that elements from other series will be in this story. Only names and power ups though, with my own little twist.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD.**

"Talking."

' _Thinking._ '

" **BOOST!"-** power up or high grade magic being used

 **[Talking...]-** Kiris talking

 **{Talking...}-** Ddraig talking

* * *

DxD - Living Darkness

* * *

Dakarai and Issei were walking to Kuoh Academy. Issei couldn't wrap his head around what had happened to him last night. Surely Yuuma stabbing him was a dream, right? But he also dreamed about something else last night.

* * *

 _ **Flashback to Issei's dream**_

 _Issei opened his eyes. He was standing on the ground. There was fire everywhere, surrounding him. It was hot, scorching hot._

" _I-Is anyone here?" Issei shouted. He looked around him and saw nothing except flames._

 **{ _Hmph, so I finally meet my host. It's about time you awakened me._ }**

 _Issei heard a deep, booming voice behind him. He turned around and saw a large, red western dragon with two gold horns sticking out the sides of its head._

" _Wh-Who are you?" Issei asked._

 **{ _I am the dragon that resides within your Sacred Gear. I am Ddraig, one of the Two Heavenly Dragons._ }**

" _But I thought Dragons weren't real." Issei said._

 **{ _We are._ _There isn't much time left. The White One has already awakened. Ally yourself with the Phantom. She is near. She can help you prepare._ }**

" _Wait, what are you talking about? Who's the White One?! Who's the Phantom?!" Issei asked the dragon. He got no response, and instead he woke up in his room. He shut off his alarm and quickly got ready for school._

 _ **Flashback end**_

* * *

Issei was snapped out of his thoughts when heard Dakarai sigh. He stopped walking.

"Is something wrong, Dakarai?" Issei asked out of concern.

"Issei, give me your left arm." Dakarai asked.

' _The hell?! Why does he need my left arm?_ ' Issei thought to himself.

"Why do you need my left arm?" Issei asked nervously. Dakarai grabbed his left arm. Purple energy engulfed Dakrai's hand and spread to Issei's arm. Issei winced at the slight pain. Dakarai let go of Issei's arm and the purple energy faded. Issei rubbed his left arm.

"The hell was that for?" He would find the answer to his question. Suddenly, a green light enveloped Issei's arm. The light died down and he found a red gauntlet with a green orb on his left arm. Good thing nobody was around. The green orb started glowing.

 **{Kuku, to think I would be awakened by the Phantom. So, would you mind training my host, Phantom?}** Ddraig asked Dakarai.

"Woah, wait a second. You're real Ddraig?!" Issei said in shock.

 **{Of course. I told you that in your dream, didn't I?}** Ddraig replied.

"Wait, the "Phantom" you were talking about. You said that it was a "she". Dakarai's a dude!" Issei nearly shouted at Ddraig.

 **[He was talking about me.]** Issei heard a stern, feminine voice. He looked at Dakarai and saw that his hands were now glowing a faint purple color.

 **{Kiris. As I thought, you've been awakened. It's good to see you after all this time.}** Ddraig spoke.

 **[Yes, it has. I must say it's good to see you as well. In regards to training your host, you would have to ask my host.]** Kiris replied to Ddraig.

Issei looked to Dakarai. He closed his eyes and sighed. He opened his eyes again. This time though, his eyes held a serious look to them.

"Issei, you can no longer live a normal life. I awakened Ddraig to help you. It's better that you have it now because you're being targeted. From here on out, it won't be rainbows and sunshine, or in your case, peeping on girls and fantasizing about _oppai,_ " Issei felt no shame from his classmate's words. "you have to become stronger to survive. It's as simple as that." Issei took in the words spoken to him and thought about them. He nodded his head.

"I understand, but I want you to tell me everything before I make my final decision." Issei spoke. Dakarai shook his head.

"You lost the ability to make a decision the second you were born. If you want to blame someone, blame God for creating the Sacred Gear that resides within you." Dakarai said. "Come on, I'll tell you everything on the way to school. Issei nodded his head. He looked and saw the red gauntlet on his arm had disappeared.

* * *

DxD - Living Darkness

* * *

Dakarai and Issei were walking through on a park on their way to Kuoh Academy.

"Alright, thousands of years ago, there were Three Factions. These factions were made up of Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils. Angels, as the name suggests, are the beings the Biblical God created. Their mission is to protect humans and guide them with the teachings of the Biblical God. Fallen Angels, as the name suggests, are former angels that "fell" and lost their blessing from God because they had "impure thoughts" that weren't part of God's teachings. An Angel can fall for a number of reasons, but from what I heard, most of them fell because of lust. Now, _Devils_ ," Dakarai said with a hint of venom in his voice after he said Devils. "are entirely different beings."

"The war waged on for thousands of years, until all three sides lost most of their forces. Right now, while it looks like it ended, it's more of a standstill. It's not all out war or skirmishes, but that doesn't mean there isn't tension. No side has made a move since they pulled out."

"Really? So, what are they doing now?" Issei asked.

"Hell if I know. I'm just trying to remember what my father told me. If I had to guess, the only faction that's active are the Fallen Angels. It seems they're trying to obtain Sacred Gears or get rid of some users, as they attempted to do with you." Dakarai explained. "But since the leader is a man who doesn't desire war, I think some Fallen Angels are working independently."

"So that means Yuuma-chan was..." Issei trailed off.

"Yes. She's working for or with someone. And her real name is most likely something else. Yuuma sounds like an alias to me."

"But she was real! I still have her number right" Issei pulled his phone from his pocket and opened it. He looked through her contact list and saw that Yuuma's number, email, and address were all gone. "here..."

Without looking at Issei's phone, Dakarai explained.

"Fallen Angels have the ability to wipe people's memory. Anyone that you introduced "Yuuma" to have had their memories of her wiped and have forgotten about her. To put it more accurately, she doesn't even exist."

"Alright, so where do Sacred Gears come in?"

"Sacred Gears, also known as God's Artifacts, were created by the Biblical God as a part of his system to enact miracles on Earth. But we're going to skip to the Longinus-type Sacred Gears."

"What's a Longinus-type Sacred Gear?"

"A Longinus-type Sacred Gear has enough power to kill _Gods_."

"Gods?" Issei asked.

"Okay, for the future of this friendship, I'm going to say this one time, and only one time." Dakarai turned to face Issei.

"I don't like repeating myself. When I talk, you should listen. If you didn't, too bad, you're on your own." Issei was slightly shocked at his classmate's words. Wait, when did they become friends? They continued walking through the park.

"Now, not counting my Longinus, there are 13 more Longinus-type Sacred Gears. You wield one of them."

"I do?!" Issei was amazed. His life quickly escalated from being a pervert to being the wielder of a weapon that can kill gods.

"Yes. You have the "Boosted Gear", also known as the "Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet". If I remember correctly, the Heavenly Welsh Dragon, Ddraig resides within this gauntlet, as you have seen not too long ago. To compare it with other Longinus Gears, yours is mid-tier."

"So, what does it do?"

"It doubles its wielder's power, or "boosts", every 10 seconds. If you train hard enough, you shave a few seconds off of that."

"Awesome!" Issei stated, pumping his fist in the air.

"Well, I should tell you about your destiny as well."

"My destiny?" Issei questioned.

"Yes, your destiny. You _are_ going to fight the White One." Dakarai said.

"Ddraig said something about the White One. Who is it?"

"The White One refers to this generation's Hakuryuukou, just like you are this generation's Sekiryuutei. The wielder of the "Divine Dividing" Longinus-type Sacred Gear, where it's ability is the exact opposite of yours. It divides the opponent's power every 10 seconds and adds the halved power to it's user."

"So why are they destined to battle?"

"That is a question I don't have the answer to. You can ask Ddraig. The only thing I remember is what my mother told me when I was young. As far as I know, the Two Heavenly Dragons were locked in an intense battle with each other, which was interrupted because the Three Factions were at war during this time. In anger, both dragons attacked the leaders of the Three Factions. This led to their bodies being destroyed and their souls being sealed into two separate Sacred Gears."

"So it's like the hosts of these gears are continuing the fight the Dragons had?" Issei asked.

"Hmph, that's an interesting way to look at it. You're smarter than I thought." Dakarai stated.

"Hey!"

"Alright, all jokes aside, story time is over. It's time I told you what happened to you last night."

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Dakarai jumped out the tree he was hiding in. He walked over to Issei, who was slowly dying._

 _'Damn, that's a pretty bad wound. Perhaps I should have stepped in. He didn't awaken the Boosted Gear either. I might have to use the healing technique Isis taught me.' Dakarai thought to himself. He took his thumb and put it under his fang. Before he could bite on it, a red magic circle appeared next to him. He took his thumb away from his fang. Out of the magic circle, Rias Gremory appeared._

" _There's no need for you to heal him Dakarai-kun. I'll handle this."_

" _So you planned this?" Dakarai quirked an eyebrow._

" _What do you mean?" Rias asked. She reached into her breast pocket and pulled out a pawn piece._

" _Don't play stupid Rias. One of your servant's familiars gave a flier to Issei with a magic circle on it. You knew he was going to be killed at some point, so when it happened, you would be summoned and you would reincarnate Issei as one of your pawns. Am I wrong?" Dakarai asked. Rias's eyes widened slightly in surprise and shock._

 _'He figured my plan out that quickly?' Rias thought._

" _From the look on your face, I take it I'm right." Dakarai said with a small smirk on his face._

" _For you to know that, you were spying on Issei?" Rias looked at Dakarai._

" _I was watching over him to be more specific. The dragon sealed in my Sacred Gear asked me to watch over him. Well, I would have had more respect for you if you had asked him and told him what becoming a Devil would entail. At this point, using Evil Pieces the only thing that can save him. The magic I would've used on him has a limit. He's lost too much blood." Dakarai looked over to Issei. Rias nodded and started the ritual, placing the Pawn piece on Issei's chest. He turned around and started to walk away. Rias was about to say something to him, but Dakarai interrupted her._

" _I'll tell him everything, Ms. Gremory. I'll bring him to you at school tomorrow." He continued walking._

" _You know, I wouldn't mind if you called me Rias." Rias said, looking over to the direction Dakarai was walking in. Dakarai shot her a questioning look before walking off._

 _ **Flashback end**_

* * *

"So wait, you mean to tell me that Rias, one of the "Two Great Ladies" of Kuoh Academy is actually a Devil?!" Issei said with shock etched on his face.

"Yep, and you're in her peerage." Dakarai stated simply.

"Okay, that's a shocker. But more importantly," Issei got in front of Dakarai and grabbed his jacket and shook him, not caring about the height difference.

"YOU WATCHED ME DIE?! WHAT KIND OF FRIEND ARE YOU? THAT WAS A SERIOUS DICK MOVE DUDE!" Issei stopped shaking Dakarai and let go of his jacket. He dusted off his jacket and continued walking to school.

"Okay, I admit it. That was a dick move on my behalf. I apologize. I thought it would help you awaken your Sacred Gear. Maybe your fear of dying in that situation would have activated the Boosted Gear, but I was wrong."

" _Very_ wrong." Issei said, shooting a glare at Dakarai's back.

"Get over it. We need to hurry up and get to school or else we'll be late."

"Ow!" A feminine voice said. Dakarai and Issei looked behind them to see a petite, blond girl wearing a nun outfit. Issei walked over to her.

"Hey, are you okay?" Issei grabbed the girl's hand. He looked into the girl's green eyes. He instantly felt drawn to this girl.

 **{Kukuku, don't be alarmed partner. She has an affinity for Dragons.}** Ddraig said to his partner telepathically.

' _Ddraig? You can talk to me inside my head?_ '

 **{Of course. Did you think I have to be summoned to speak to you?}**

' _No, just a little surprised, that's all._ '

"Ah, I'm sorry. I'm so clumsy." The blonde girl said, rubbing her head.

Issei could understand what this girl was saying. Wait, he could understand Italian now?

"It's no problem." Issei replied, a slight blush creeping on his face.

"Would you two happen to know where the church in this town is? I was told to go there once I arrived here." The blond girl asked the two boys.

"I do. Follow me." Dakarai said. He nodded his head towards the direction they needed to go in. "Oh yeah, you didn't give us your name."

"It's Asia." The blonde girl replied. Asia grabbed her luggage and started walking next to Dakarai. He then turned towards Issei.

"Issei, you go on ahead to school. You need to see Rias anyway. She can tell the rest of the stuff I didn't tell you."

Issei started walking towards Kuoh, but he looked back to Dakarai.

"You're gonna be late though." Dakarai waved his hand.

"Don't worry about it. I've got it covered."

' _The hell does he mean he has it covered?_ ' Issei thought. He continued on to school.

* * *

DxD - Living Darkness

* * *

Dakarai and Asia had finally arrived at the church. For some strange reason, this was the only church in town. As the two were walking to the church, Asia had told him about her past. The more she went on, Dakarai couldn't help but feel a bit of sadness hearing her story.

"Ah, thank you Dakarai! I don't think I would have got here without your help. May the Lord be with you." Asia said, looking up at Dakarai. Dakarai felt a slight bit of pain at her blessing. He was half-Angel but that didn't mean he didn't feel slight pain whenever he prayed or when someone blessed him. He smiled at Asia.

"It was no trouble, Asia." Asia stared walking to the entrance of the church.

"Hey, Asia." Dakarai called out. Asia turned her head back to face him.

"You're not alone anymore. I'll be- no, I am your friend now. Tell you what, how about you, me, and Issei go out in about...two days from now. How does that sound?" Dakarai asked with a small smile on his face. Asia felt her eyes water slightly.

"Y-Yes! That sounds wonderful! I look forward to it!" Asia said with excitement. She walked into the church, and the door closed behind her. As soon as the door closed, Dakarai's small smile faded into a frown.

' _This church reeks of Fallen Angels._ '

 **[You think she knows that the people here are Fallen Angels?** **]** Kiris asked her host.

' _No, she's much too innocent._ '

 **[Aww, are you feeling attracted to her partner? She has an affinity for Dragons if you must know.]** Kiris teased her host.

' _Shut it. I_ _'m_ _gonna summon Kai._ _I need him to p_ _retend to be me for a little bit. Just until I actually arrive at school._ '

 **[I assume you going to scope this place out and save the nun?]**

' _Yeah. Why don't you go ahead and rest? I'm sure you must need your beauty sleep, especially since you're getting older now._ ' Dakarai said to his partner, getting her back for implying he had affection toward Asia.

 **[Shut up...I'm still young, need I remind you.]** Kiris spat back, growling at her host. Her response was a small fit of laughter.

Dakarai walked away from the church and went behind a couple of bushes. He bit his thumb on his right hand, smeared the blood on the palm of his left hand, and put it on the ground. Black hieroglyphs in a small circle appeared on the ground. A medium-sized cloud of smoke covered the circle. The smoke died down and revealed a wolf with dark gray fur wearing a red bandana on its head.

"It's been a while, Dakarai." The wolf spoke.

"Yeah, I know Kai. Hey, I need you to masquerade as me for a little while. I need to scope out this church before I make my move."

"Sure thing." Kai raised his paw and a puff of smoke covered him. The smoke faded to reveal an exact copy of Dakarai.

"Perfect. Now I need you to head over to Kuoh Academy and act like me for about 8 hours. You'll know you've found the right school if you sense Devils there."

"Alright, I'll be on my way." Kai started walking towards Kuoh Academy. He stopped momentarily.

"Oh, before I forget. I overheard Anubis and Bastet talking. They are coming to visit you and your sister soon." Kai said and walked off.

Dakarai started walking home to prepare for his task tonight. His sister would be elated to hear the news once she returned home from school. Hearing that the last of his family was coming to visit him made him reminisce about his life when he was younger. More specifically, the time he shared with his mother. She would give him the most comforting hugs, filled with love and warmth. She would take him on visits to Heaven, showing him the many beautiful things there. He even remembers his so-called "Aunt" Gabriel. When his mother had to do something important, Gabriel would watch over him and his sister until his mother was finished with her work. She would teach him and his sister about the teachings of God, help him with his homework, and even cook for him and his sister. Sometimes him, his sister, his mother and Gabriel would all go out to on a camping trip or an amusement park, where they would have endless amounts of fun. But after his mother died, he distanced himself away from Gabriel. He felt slightly guilty for doing so, but it was a way of coping for him. He wanted to be alone. Dakarai shook his head and stopped reminiscing. He noticed a tear was making its way down his face. He quickly wiped the tear from his face. He made his way home to get his equipment.

* * *

DxD - Living Darkness

* * *

The school day was over, and the sun was setting. Issei was gathering his things. He was told by Rias that she would send someone for him. A lot of students were shocked to see her talk to him, as he was known a huge pervert and a member of the "Perverted Trio". As he finished packing away his school supplies, he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder to see the "Prince of Kuoh Academy", Yuuto Kiba, behind him.

"You're Issei, right?" Kiba asked. Issei nodded his head.

"If you could follow me, please. The President would like to speak with you."

 **(A/N: Gonna fast forward a little bit here.** **Might edit this at some point.** **)**

"So, let me introduce you to my peerage, Issei." Rias started to speak, but was interrupted when the door opened. Dakarai walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Dakarai? What are you doing here?" Rias asked "Dakarai".

"Actually, I'm not really Dakarai." A puff of smoke appeared, and Kai walked out of the smoke.

"I'm his familiar, Kai. Dakarai is currently about to invade a Fallen Angel base." Rias paled.

"He's going to do what? In my territory?" Rias asked.

"You heard me. He's going to invade a Fallen Angel base. I'm going to take the Red Dragon Emperor back with me. It's highly unlikely, but him and his brother may need some assistance." Kai stated.

"My peerage and I will go with you. I need to speak with your master." Rias said with a little bit of anger in her voice.

"Very well. Let's get a move on then." Kai said.

* * *

DxD - Living Darkness

* * *

Dakarai and Spike had been staking out the abandoned church for an hour. It was nighttime and they were hiding in the trees, they had been formulating a plan to rescue Asia. She more than likely didn't know, wait, scratch that, she didn't know that the people here were Fallen Angels and were planning to extract her Sacred Gear. Dakarai wore a black tank top, black cargo pants and black combat boots. He was sporting a metallic electronic eye patch with a red lens over his left eye. He had a finger pressed up to the side of it. Spike had opted for more casual attire, wearing a white baseball tee with blue sleeves, dark blue jeans and a pair of light blue sneakers.

"How many guys are inside the church?" Spike asked, looking over to his brother. Dakarai tapped the button on his eye-patch. Multiple yellow flashing symbols flashed on the eye-patch. The flashing stopped after a few seconds.

"Multiple enemies inside. 2 exorcists at the entrance. From the auras I'm sensing, they are possibly 150 Fallen Angels inside, and maybe 100 exorcists."

"That's it?" Spike asked curiously. Dakarai nodded his head.

"Well, this is gonna be easy." Spike jumped down from the tree and landed on the ground, with Dakarai following him. Spike cracked his knuckles. He looked at the strange tattoo on his brother's neck.

"Hey, I know I asked this before but you never answered. How did you get that strange tattoo on the back of your neck? You've had it ever since we've met." Dakarai looked down to the left side of the back of his neck. A black mitsudomoe¹. Dakarai looked back at Spike.

"Don't worry about it. I'll tell you some other time." He answered. Dakarai walked towards the church.

"Let's go save Asia already. Something tells me they're about to start the ritual." Spike followed him.

"Yeah, alright." Spike said.

As they arrived to the door, the exorcists guarding the entrance saw the duo approaching and started to attack. It would be in vain. Dakarai dashed and punched the exorcist in the gut, leaving him winded. He finished him off by smashing his face into the ground, knocking the exorcist out cold, if not dead. The remaining exorcist took out his sword and charged for Spike. As soon as the sword was about to impale him, Spike sidestepped and delivered a chop to the exorcist's neck, knocking him out. The two advanced and kicked the door down, alarming everyone inside. The Fallen Angels and Excorcists prepared for battle. Dakarai's hands became covered in black energy, forming long claws on his fingers. Dark gray wolf ears appeared on Dakarai's head and a dark gray tail with a white tip sprouted out of his body. A wolfish grin appeared on his face. He charged for a group of Fallen Angels. Spike got into a fighting stance as a group of exorcists surrounded him.

"Well, looks like someone's excited. Now, if you exorcists think you can kill me, let test that idea, shall we?" Spike said.

* * *

 **4.5k words. That is a milestone for me lol. Woohoo! Ddraig is here! I was dying of laughter when he was crying on DxD Born. Yeah, it's pretty sad going from the Red Dragon Emperor, striking fear into the hearts of your foes, to being know as the Oppai Dragon. From a feared dragon to the titty dragon. That's quite a few notches down lol. I'd be crying too. Okay, it's 4 in the morning. I should rest but I might start the next chapter which is gonna be the start of the Riser Arc. Alright, let's clear some stuff up.**

 **Yes, Gabriel is gonna be in this story. Not too many fics with Gabriel. It's kinda sad lol.**

 **¹: Mitsudomoe is pretty much what Sasuke's Curse Mark is. It has the three tomoe, but mitsudome is the pattern they go in. I had a serious "The More You Know" moment when I found that out lol.**

 **Dakarai's eyepatch is the same as Wolf O'Donnell's eyepatch. I just changed the color of the lens. Hmm, seems I have many secrets about Dakarai's past. Yes, he's wolf yokai. How, you may ask? Sorry, I gotta keep secrets. Explanation might come around next chapter though. Though it was kinda expected since I DID say he sounds like Wolf O'Donnell. Huh, I kinda dropped a big hint there didn't I?**

 **Also, I have an announcement. I'm going to try and grind out the next chapter after this one but no promises. Whether or not I upload the next chapter after this one, there might be a gap in updating. I'm going to be traveling shortly so I have to prepare(do my laundry, pack, etc). It won't be too huge a gap though I hope...**

 **I can make short omakes if you guys would like that. Just until after I finish my trip.**

 **Anyway, that's it for now. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm a little late updating I know but...**

 **I fixed my computer! We are back in business! Thankfully, Legacy Boot worked and my computer runs fine now.**

 **Holy crap we're at 2,373 views! After seeing that, I had to finish this chapter.**

 **Fun fact!: Dakarai was actually supposed to have a daughter in the first draft of this story and include a more complete profile of him. If you guys want a potential rewrite of this story where this actually happens (along with a few other ideas I had/may have soon) I put up a poll. If you have any questions, you can ask in the reviews where I will answer them in the next chapter.** **The poll is on my profile.**

 **/** **u/5935973/**

 **Warning! This chapter has language. Why? Freed and his dirty mouth. I guess slight gore is in here as well.**

 **Oh yeah, harem list will be at the end of the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD. I only own my OCs.**

"Talking."

' _Thinking._ '

" **BOOST!"-** power up or high grade magic being used

 **[Talking...]-** Kiris talking

 **{Talking...}-** Ddraig talking

* * *

DxD - Living Darkness

* * *

More exorcists surrounded Spike. Just before they attacked him, the hourglass necklace on Spike's necklace started glowing.

 **"Drain!"** Spike shouted.

Suddenly, yellow circles appeared at the exorcist's feet. The yellow circles closed around their ankles, restricting them. Their skin became wrinkled, their hair started falling out and turning white. Spike's whole body was covered by yellow energy. He had a confident smirk on his face.

"Thanks for the energy. Don't worry, this process won't last long. You'll turn into dust shortly." Spike snapped his fingers an the exorcists that were restricted by his technique turned into piles of dust. The yellow energy surrounding him slowly faded away. He looked over to Dakarai, who was furiously slashing through a group of Fallen Angels. Blood was flying everywhere. Dakarai did all of this with that wolfish grin of his still plastered on his face, not caring abut the blood that was on his face. This could pass as the perfect picture of a bloodthirsty psychopath.

"Damn, and I thought I was bad." Spike chuckled after saying this. Spike took a look around him and saw the dead bodies of many Fallen Angels and a few unfortunate exorcists. A few of the bodies had limbs missing from them.

' _I didn't even see him do all of this. His speed must increase when he goes into his yokai form._ ' Spike thought. The remaining exorcists surrounded Spike, only to be swiftly cut down by Dakarai. He suddenly appeared next to Spike, making him jump a bit.

"Jeez, tell me if you're going to pop up next to me with no warning." Spike said.

"If I didn't do that, you would be swiss cheese right now." Dakarai replied, the grin on his face gone. He casually wiped the blood on his face off with his shirt.

"Hey, I can defend myself, thank you. If anyone was turned into swiss cheese, it was these Fallen Angels and exorcists. All of which were shredded up by you." Spike looked at Dakarai, who had an indifferent look on his face.

"Hmph. Let's keep going. I slashed the secret door open by accident. It was under the podium." Dakarai started walking towards the door, with Spike following him.

"How the hell do you destroy a door on accident? Were you that focused on killing these guys?" Spike asked in disbelief.

"Aww man, did I miss the party already?" A unknown voice said.

"Who the hell was that?" Spike asked.

"How the hell should I know?" Dakarai said back.

The duo turned around to see a teenage boy with silver hair and red eyes. He was dressed in clerical clothing that a priest usually wears.

"Well, isn't it my lucky day today? Looks like I get to play with two shitty devils!" The priest exclaimed.

"Who are you?" Dakarai asked. His hands once again became covered in dark energy.

"Why I am the great exorcist Freed Sellzen. It'll be my pleasure to kill you two tonight." Freed said, a psychopathic grin appearing on his face.

Dakarai prepared to charge at Freed, but Spike held his arm out in front of him. Two yellow magic circles appeared in front of his hands. Two golden wakizashi with red crossguards and black grips came out of the magic circles. The two swords lodged themselves into the ground.

"I'll take care of this midget. You go on ahead and save Asia." Dakarai nodded his head. He ran to the underground entrance and jumped down.

"Oh, no you don't!" Freed pulled out his Holy Gun, trying to shoot Dakarai while he had the chance. Before he could even fire, the gun was sliced in half. Spike suddenly appeared a few feet behind him, the two swords he summoned earlier were in his hands.

"Sorry, but you're opponent will be me." Spike turned around. He swung the sword in his left hand around a few times, getting a feel for it. He got into a stance.

"Let's dance, shall we?"

* * *

Kai and Issei were running towards the church. To Issei's surprise, the talking wolf was quite fast. He had a little bit of trouble keeping up with him. If he wasn't a Devil, he would've lost Kai a long time ago. Finally, they arrived at the front door. They were greeted by a horrific scene. Bodies almost sliced in half and were missing limbs. Massive amounts of blood were on the walls and floor of the church. Statues and benches were destroyed.

"Who...who could of did all of this?" Issei said in shock, his eyes widening at the scene before him. He was almost ready to throw up. Kai, on the other hand, looked slightly surprised. He started walking and put his nose to the ground. He sniffed for a while until he perked his ears. He picked up on Dakarai's scent.

"C'mon, he went this wa-"

 *** _CLANG_ ***

Issei summoned his Sacred Gear. Kai looked to his left to see Spike and an exorcist engaged in a sword fight. Spike pushed the exorcist back with his sword and delivered a swift kick to his stomach, sending him into a wall. Spike looked to his right and saw Issei and Dakarai's familiar.

"Dakarai went through that hole in the ground behind me. Hurry! There isn't a whole lot of time left to save that nun!" Spike said. Issei and Kai nodded their heads and ran to the underground entrance. Kai jumped down the hole quickly, but Issei didn't. He started to hesitate. He looked over to Spike.

"You need any help handling that guy? If we can both take this guy down, we ca-"

"No offense, but your current level of power is too weak. This exorcist can kill you without too much difficulty. Just go and help out Dakarai." Spike told Issei. Issei nodded his head and jumped down the hole. Spike heard shuffling, and quickly sidestepped. He didn't come out unscathed. Freed made a small gash on the left side of his torso with his Light Sword. He coughed up blood.

"Hahaha! You should know that light is deadly to devils! Now it's time to die!" Freed charged at Spike.

 _ ***SLICE**_ *****

Spike suddenly appeared behind Freed, Freed was frozen in place, mouth hanging open in shock. Blood gushed out of Freed's waist. The upper half of his body slowing falling off the lower part of his body. He had been bisected. He finally fell to the ground, his body in 2 pieces. Spike walked up to him, holding one of his swords over Freed's head.

"H...how...*cough*did..you..eve-" Freed started, choking on his own blood. He started chuckling. Spike rose an eyebrow.

"You'll never get to that nun in time. I would love to have seen the look on her face when I wo-"

 *** _PIERCE_ ***

Spike drove his sword into Freed's head, finishing off the vulgar exorcist.

"Die, you scum. May you receive the worst torture in Hell." Spike went to sit on one of the benches that somehow weren't miraculously destroyed in the skirmish. He decided to rest up a bit before going to help out Issei and Dakarai. He looked at the left side of his shirt. It was torn and bloodied.

"Dammit, this was one of my favorite shirts."

* * *

Dakarai stood in front of a door. He assumed the ritual was taking place behind the doors. He started to power up, but black, flame like markings started to spread across the left side of his body. He fell to his knees.

 **[You're starting to reach your limit. You can't keep using that mark's power like that. I can only hold it off for so long.]** Kiris spoke to her host in his head.

' _How? I didn't even use that much energy._ '

 **[That's what you think. I'm using my power to suppress most of the dark energy from that mark. Earlier when you killed those Fallen Angels, you used more dark energy than you think you did. I can prevent the power from consuming your mind, but I can't get rid of the physical drawbacks from using that power.]** Kiris explained.

' _Alright. I'm only going to use it one more time. Can my body handle that? I only sense 4 Fallen Angels behind that door._ ' Dakarai focused his power to make the marks on his body recede. After a short while, they did.

 **[You can. But after that, you _will_ rest up. Your body needs to recover before I can make adjustments to your body so it can handle more power from that mark of yours.] ** Kiris said to her host a bit sternly.

' _I understand._ ' Suddenly, Dakarai coughed up a small amount of blood.

 **[Well, I'm sure they heard that. Was this part of the plan?]**

' _No, but I can work it to my advantage._ ' Dakarai smirked to himself.

* * *

"What was that?" A young girl with blonde hair that was styled into twintails asked. She was wearing a black Gothic Lolita dress with white frills and a large black bow on the front, a green jewel embedded in the collar. She also wore white thigh-high socks and black shoes.

"I'll go see. You just focus on finishing the ritual." A fairly tall middle-aged man said. He wore a grey tenchcoat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a stylish black fedora. He summoned a blue light spear.

He walked to the door, light spear in hand. His hand was on the door knob.

 ***BOOM***

The door was broken into splinters and a cloud of dust formed. The sheer force from the door breaking sent Dohnaseek flying back a few feet.

"Dohnaseek!" A tall woman with long, navy blue hair and brown eyes shouted. She wore a violet trenchcoat-like top with a matching miniskirt and black heeled shoes. The top was open at her chest, giving an ample view of her cleavage. She also were a gold necklace. She ran over to Dohnaseek. His face was scrunched up in pain. She looked to the female Fallen Angel performing the ritual.

"Raynare! Hurry up!"

"I'm trying, Kalawarner!" Raynare shouted back. She was pulling out Asia's Sacred Gear, causing her to scream in the process.

"Ray-Raynare-san, p-please st-stop it." Asia cried weakly. Raynare ignored her.

The short blonde haired Fallen Angel charged for the door, a pink light spear in her hand.

"Mittelt, stop!" Kalawarner shouted at her comrade. The warning came too late. A fist made its way to Mittelt's gut, knocking the wind out of her. The fist withdrew from her gut and a boot replaced it, sending her flying into a wall. A small needle of lightning pierced her juggular, killing her. The dust settled to reveal Dakarai. He slowly walked forward towards Raynare with a menacing expression.

"I cannot allow you to harm her. Surrender now, and I'll consider letting you live." He said coldly.

He walked slowly towards Raynare, but he was slowly leaking out killing intent. He grinned, scaring Kalawarner and Raynare. Suddenly, Dohnaseek pushed Kalawarner, making her fall. He summoned another light spear and charged at Dakarai. Red lightning consumed Dakarai's right hand, making a sound like birds chirping. He straightened his hand. Before Dohnaseek could impale him, Dakarai grabbed Dohnaseek's arm, twisted it, and sent his hand through his chest, ending the Fallen Angel. Dakarai withdrew his hand from Dohnaseek's chest and kicked him across the floor. Kalwarner was sitting on the floor frozen in shock.

Asia let out a final scream. Two silver rings floated above Raynare's hand. She pushed the rings into her body. The rings disappeared.

"Ha! You failed, Devil bastard. Now that I have the Twilight Healing, you can't kill me!" Raynare said proudly, only to be kicked into a wall by Dakarai. He quickly cut off Asia's restraints with his lightning. He made the lightning on his right hand disappear. He laid her down, not caring about her state of undress. He started to gently tap Asia's face.

"Come on, Asia stay with me. You can do it. I just need you to stay up a little longer." Dakarai bit his left thumb. Blood started to leak out.

"Here you go, Asia. Drink some of my blood, you'll be fine afterwards."

Asia started to speak.

"I'm...glad I met you and...Issei-san..." The young nun said weakly.

"I...just w-wish...I could have spent more...time with y-you and...I-Issei-san."

"Asia, save your strength. Just drink my blood." It was too late. She closed her eyes.

Dakarai sat still, as if he was in a trance. He had failed to protect Asia.

 **" _Kill her..._ " **A feminine voice said in Dakarai's head.

 **[Partner! Don't listen to that voice! You are in control of your own mind! Don't let the mark's power consume you!]** Kiris shouted to her host in his head.

' _Just regulate the power flow. That's all I'm asking you to do._ ' Dakarai said in a monotone voice. Kiris sighed.

The black flame like marking appeared on Dakarai's body again. This time, they covered his whole body. He closed his eyes and stood up. He opened his eyes again. His sclera became back and his irises became a golden yellow. His eyes darted toward Raynare, who was getting up after being kicked by him. She looked up and became paralyzed with fear.

"I told you to surrender. You didn't listen." Dakarai said, his voice dripping with venom.

"Asia!" A voice screamed.

Dakarai moved his head to see Issei, running towards Asia. He had tears in eyes.

"She's dead, Issei. I was too late. But I will avenge her death." He took slow steps towards Raynare, who was backing up, only to be met by a wall.

"Stay back, demon!" Raynare said, panicking and hyperventilating.

"She asked you to stop. You didn't and chose to ignore her pleas. You shall receive no mercy from me." Dakarai said coldly.

"Dakarai, stop it!" A male voice shouted.

Dakarai's tail twitched, showing his annoyance. He was itching to kill the other two Fallen Angels. He turned around to see Spike, being supported by Koneko. Rias and her peerage had arrived as well. He scrunched up his face.

"You made a promise to your little sister didn't you!? You promised her that you would never use this form again! Are you going to break that promise just to kill these two Fallen Angels?" Spike spoke to his brother. He knew he still had time to reach Dakarai, before the power took over completely.

"You remember what happened that day, don't you? We were sparring." Spike started.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Dakarai had kicked Spike into a tree, causing him to cough up blood. Black flame like markings covered the left side of Dakarai's body. He sclera suddenly became black and his irises became a golden yellow color._

 _"Weak! You're too weak!"_

 _Spike looked at him with a worried expression. He knew for a fact this wasn't Dakarai. His energy signature was different. It felt...darker, colder even._

 _"Brother!" Amara shouted, running towards her older brother. She hugged him from behind, surprising him. He looked down to her._

 _"This isn't you! You're never like this!" Tears started to run down her face._

 _"Come back...please..." Amara started sobbing._

 _The marks receded, returning to their circular patter on his neck. Dakarai turned around and hugged his sister back and stroked her hair, in an attempt to soothe her._

 _"I'm sorry sis. I didn't mean to turn into that." Dakarai said. Amara's sobbing stopped, but she was still crying. She hugged him even tighter._

 _"I want you to promise me to never turn into that thing again. I don't want to ever see you like that again. It scares me when you do that. It makes me think you'll leave like-" Dakarai silenced her by hugging her even tighter._

 _"I promise I won't do it again. Now please, stop crying. You know I hate to see you cry." He broke the hug and held Amara's face with is hand. He wiped the tears off her face. He smiled at her, and she smiled back._

* * *

Dakarai was now standing still, his face no longed scrunched up in annoyance. Instead, a sad expression was on his face.

"You knew you scared her that day. So you promised her that you would never do it again. You didn't want to cause her any pain because you love her too much to do that. Now just calm down and we can work this out." Spike spoke to his friend.

The marks slowly receded and Dakarai's eyes went back to normal. He took a deep breath and exhaled. A black gauntlet with a large purple gem appeared on his right arm. He walked up to Raynare, who was still frozen in fear. He held out his hand in front of her chest.

 **"Phantom Grab"** Dakarai spoke. He moved his hand into Raynare's chest, or more accurately, phased through it. He pulled out his hand, which was now balled up. He walked away from Raynare, who was shocked at what just happened. Dakarai knelt down to Asia's body, which was now being help by Issei. Dakarai opened his hand, revealing two silver rings. He put one ring on her left hand, and the other on her right hand. The rings disappeared.

"Buchou, c-can we bring her back? Is there any way we can bring her back? She didn't deserve this." Issei said sadly. Rias put her hand on Issei's shoulder. Issei looked up to her and saw a smile on her face. Rias reached into her breast pocket and pulled out an Evil Piece. It was a Bishop.

"There is, Issei. I can reincarnate her as a devil. Would that be fine, Dakarai?" Rias asked him.

 **[At least she had the decency to ask you first.]** Kiris spoke to her host.

"Just bring her back." Dakarai asked.

"Very well." Rias said. She placed the Bishop piece onto Asia's chest and began the ritual. She finished the ritual. Issei shook Asia gently. After a short while, Asia stirred and opened her eyes.

"I-Issei-san?" Asia said. Issei hugged her tightly.

"I'm glad you're back Asia." Issei said, a tear making its way down his face. He broke the hug and wiped the tear from his face.

"Hey, where's Dakarai? He was the last person I saw before I..." Asia stopped, thinking back to what happened to her.

"I'll explain it later to you Asia. Dakarai's behind you." Issei said, pointing behind her. She turned her head to see Dakarai with his head turned the other way, holding his tank top out to her.

"You should wear this Asia." Dakarai said. Asia seemed confused before looking down and noticing her state of undress. She quickly grabbed the tank top and put it on.

"T-thank you Dakarai! But won't you get cold without your shirt on? She asked with a small blush still on her face from embarrassment. Dakarai turned his head and faced her, a smile on his face.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." He looked down, not wanting to face her.

"I'm sorry I didn't make it in time. I failed as a friend, haven't I?" He asked her, a sad smile on his face. She held his hand, surprising him. He looked up at her.

"You didn't. I'm here now, aren't I?" She stated, a kind smile on her face. She looked over to the

"You're right." He looked over to Raynare, who was now attempting to stand up. Kalawarner was next to her, trying to help her up. Before he could charge at them, he felt a slight tug.

"Dakarai, I know you're still angry at Raynare-san and her friend, but I believe she deserves a second chance. The Lord gave all of us a second chance, didn't he?" She said.

Dakarai thought on her words. Her words were similar to what his mother and Gabriel taught him and his sister when they were younger. He sighed.

"I'll try, Asia. For your sake." Dakarai opened his hand and sent out 4 small lighting bolts towards Kalawarner and Raynare's ankles. The bolts hit their target, restraining the two. The gauntlet on his arm glowed. He swiped his hand down and opened a portal that was purple in color. He walked to Raynare and Kalawarner, grabbed them, and walked back to the portal. Before he stepped through the portal, he turned his head towards Rias.

"Rias, I'll leave everything else to you. I understand you may be a bit offended that I did this without consulting you first. We can talk about it later. I'm going to speak to Azazel about this little...incident." Dakarai stepped through the portal he created, taking Raynare and Kalawarner with him. The portal closed.

Rias sighed. She looked back and saw Asia healing Spike's wound.

' _If only I could convince him to help me. The power I felt radiating from him was much stronger than Riser's._ ' Rias slowly widened her eyes in shock as she remembered something he said. Dakarai said he saw her brother before because he knew Anubis. A new idea formed in her head.

' _Maybe I can get out of this engagement after all!_ ' Rias thought.

* * *

DxD - Living Darkness

* * *

Azazel was currently in his apartment, sitting on his couch drinking a small glass of whiskey. Suddenly, a purple portal appeared across from him. Kalawarner and Raynare were thrown out of the portal and landed on the floor. Azazel quirked one of his eyebrows. Why were two of his subordinates just tossed out of a portal? He would get his answer as Dakarai stepped out of the portal. Azazel looked surprised. This is the son of Death's Right Hand Man.

' _The boy looks just like his father._ ' Azazel thought to himself.

"Hello, Azazel. We have a little bit of business to discuss." Dakarai said, looking towards Azazel.

* * *

 **And I'm stopping it here. I would continue but I haven't got any sleep.**

 **Hmm, I wonder what Azazel knows about Dakarai's father? And how do the two know each other?**

 **First glimpse of this dark power Dakarai has.**

 **I decided to leave Kalawarner and Raynare alive. Not too many fics with them in it.**

 **Okay, here's the harem list I have so far.**

 **Issei: Rias, Akeno, Asia, Irina, Rossweisse, Xenovia, Koneko, and Ravel. Raynare may possibly be in Issei's harem.**

 **Dakarai: Kalawarner(possibly), a vampire(again, possibly), and 2 members of Riser's peerage(Hint:One of them has black hair).You guys can PM me or write in the reviews who you think these 3 mystery _women_ are. **

**You can** **also tell me which girls you want in Issei's harem. I think I forgot a few lol.**

 **Spike: No one so far, cause my best friend has not contributed to the story yet.**

 **To my best friend. If you are reading this, which you are, hurry up and send me Spike's harem before I decide to kill him off! Less I have to write about. XD**

 **Read and review!**


	6. Omake

**Hey everybody! You know how some animes have useless filler**

 ***cough* Naruto *cough***

 **Well, this is what this chapter is. Filler.**

 **Sorry this is not a new chapter, but one will be up soon. I'm actually going to be on my trip tomorrow, so no new chapter till Saturday.**

 **The original plan was to upload a new chapter, but it would have been short like Chapter 3 is. I didn't want to do that, so I'd figured I'd make a short little omake for you guys to make up for this.**

 **Also, I'll be referring to Spike as Dakarai's brother, even though they're not blood related.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD or Five Nights at Freddy's. I only own my OCs.**

Omake: Five Night's at Spike's (Part 1)

* * *

DxD - Living Darkness - Omake

* * *

Dakarai was sitting in an office chair dressed in a a security guard uniform. Why is he sitting here, you ask? Well, long story short, Dakarai wanted to buy a new gaming system, but did not have the funds for it. So, he asked his brother, Spike, where could he find a job.

* * *

 _"So let me get this straight. You want a job?" Spike asked his friend, quirking an eyebrow._

 _"Yes. I want that new gaming console I've heard about at school. That, and Amara wants to play it as well." Dakarai replied from his spot on the couch, drinking a glass of lemonade._

 _"Okay, I can get you a job at the pizzeria I own." Spike smiled._

 _"How in the hell do you own a pizzeria?" Dakarai asked, shooting a glance at his brother._

 _"I went into this casino, tricked a guy into betting everything he owned. This is how I got this condo and the pizza place. What, you think I got this beautiful home by whoring my handsome self out to beautiful women?"_

 _"Honestly, I considered it." Dakarai deadpanned. Spike sent him a dirty look for a short minute._

 _"Anyway, all you have to do is watch the place from 12 A.M to 6 A.M. I've had 3 guys fill the position. The first one quit, after talking about having hallucinations and seeing the animatronics making noises and trying to break into the office. The second guy I fired for tampering with the animatronics and having a foul odor on him. The third guy, is by far the most bizarre thing I've seen in my life." Spike said, walking into the kitchen to grab a bag of chips._

 _"Why?"_

 _"The guy was found...stuffed inside a suit."_

 _"..." Dakarai sat in silence, before taking another sip of his lemonade._

 _"So, how did he get stuffed inside a suit?"_

 _"That's the thing. We can't tell if he was stuffed, or he killed himself on accident. The suit he was found in was spring activated. You wind up the spring so you can walk in the suit for a awhile."_

 _"What about the animatronics?"_

 _"I doubt what they say is true. seeing how these things are over 20 years old. Before we close the restaurant, we used to put them into sleep mode. Due to a bug in their programming, they still roam around a little. But I am investigating the history of this business."_

 _"Hmph. I'll take the job."_

 _"You sure?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Alright, you'll start tomorrow."_

* * *

Dakarai was looking through the security cameras. He was looking at the main stage, where the three main animatronics were located. A green rabbit with a red bowtie holding a guitar, a red chicken holding a cupcake, and a blue bear with a tophat holding a microphone to its mouth.

' _This job should be easy enough. Check the cameras, and close the doors if they do come by._ ' Dakarai thought. He put the security monitor down. Apparently, the building was old and thus, he had to conserve power. Spike said that he planned to renovate the place.

 ***CRASH***

"The hell was that?" Dakarai quickly picked up the security monitor. He noticed that the chicken and the rabbit were gone from the stage. He switched the camera to the backstage camera, where the green rabbit was looking into the camera.

"Oh, _hell_ no..."

* * *

 **Nothing really special, just a short omake that I based off of Five Nights at Freddy's. Now I gotta go and get some sleep and charge up my electronics for the trip.**

 **Before I go, have any of you guys voted on the poll I made yet? It's on my profile if you're interested. Just go to my bio and you'll see it.**

 **Alright, later peeps.**


	7. Chapter 6

**I come to you all with another long chapter(by my standards). Honestly, I haven't even slept at all.**

 **I'm not great with Japanese honorifics, so forgive me.**

 **I also forgot to mention this story will be slight AU. You'll see why.**

 **Anyway, let's get this show on the road!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD.**

"Talking"

' _Thinking_ '

 **"BOOST!"** \- Power-ups or powerful magic being used

 **{Talking...} -** Ddraig talking

 **[Talking...]** \- Kiris talking

* * *

DxD - Living Darkness

* * *

Spike dug into his pants pocket, fishing for the keys to the house he and Amara shared. After some digging, he found his keys and inserted them into the knob and twisted it. He unlocked the door and put his hand on the knob. He stopped momentarily and sighed.

' _She is definitely gonna be pissed when she sees me._ ' He thought to himself.

After mentally preparing himself, he opened the door and was surprised by the smell of food. He closed the door and walked into the kitchen. He saw a small feast, exciting his taste buds. His excitement was short lived as he then spotted Amara sitting at the dining table with a smile on her face. She had changed out of the Kuoh Academy uniform and decided to wear a white tank top and blue jean shorts.

"So, care to explain where my brother _really_ is? I know that wasn't him at school today." She said.

' _Quick, gotta make up a lie!_ ' Spike thought to himself. He thought of one, but he was forced to think twice before lying to the 15 year old girl.

"Oh yeah, if you decide to lie, you will _not_ eat any of this food. Not a _single_ bite."

' _She's evil...' Spike thought. He decided to press his luck._

 _"_ We decided to cut class and go to a strip club." Spike said proudly. He was _almost_ sure this lie would work.

"Hole number one in that lie is that you two didn't take your IDs." She pulled out their IDs out of her left pocket.

"Hole number two is that you didn't take your wallet with you to school today." She pulled Spike's wallet out her right pants pocket.

"Dakarai paid for the trip." Spike said, quickly trying to save this lie, even if it was in vain.

"Brother hasn't worked since he's been here. Now, since I'm in a good mood, I'll give you one more chance to come clean."

"Okay, we went and invaded a Fallen Angel base. He's gone to speak with the Governor of the Fallen Angels." Spike decided to come clean.

Amara froze for a second. Her brother went to go speak with the governor of the Fallen Angels. She was tempted to slap Spike.

"Why would you let him do that!? He can be killed!" Amara shouted, standing up from her seat.

"Your brother can handle himself. Actually, I think Dakarai knows him. But you just showed a little _too_ much concern for Dakarai." Spike took a mock gasp.

"Don't tell me that you're a bro-con!" Spike said. He would regret saying those words. Amara narrowed her eyes and showed killing intent, a dark, ominous aura surrounding her body.

"Care to repeat that, Spike?" She asked.

"You know I didn't mean it!" Spike bolted for the door, only to be punched in the gut and flipped over. He felt Amara's foot plant itself on his back.

"Not only will you not get any food, but I will tie you to a chair and force you to watch Magical Girl shows."

"OH NO, ANYTHING BUT THAT! Wait, I actually don't have a problem with that." Spike let out a perverted chuckle.

"Change of plans. I will force you to watch _Twilight_."

"NOOOOOOO! OH GOD NO! PLEASE! HAVE MERCY!" Spike cried. His cries were ignored.

"You brought this upon yourself. " She laughed evilly. She dragged him into her room, tied him to a chair, and cut on her TV. The movie started.

"NOT THE SPARKLES! NOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

DxD - Living Darkness

* * *

Kalawarner and Raynare were rubbing their ankles, finally free from their restraints. They felt drained of any magic power they had, They found out that when they were restrained, the lightning had been draining them of their magical power, as Dakarai explained. The two sat on the same couch Dakarai sat on, but kept their distance, out of fear he might snap and kill them like he did Dohnaseek and Mittelt. Dakarai went into Azazel's room and grabbed a blue v-neck shirt. He asked Azazel if he could get a shirt beforehand, and Azazel said it was okay.

"So," Azazel started, "What brings you to my humble home, my boy? Did you come for a drink, or maybe you just wanted to see your good ol' Uncle Azazel, eh?"

"I'm not calling you that, Azazel." Dakarai deadpanned. Azazel burst into a small fit of laughter.

"You need to learn how to relax, Dakarai. No need to be so serious and tense." Azazel went into his kitchen, getting a refill of whiskey.

"You want a drink? I have vodka, beer, sake, you name it!"

"You know I'm not old enough to drink yet, Azazel."

Azazel walked back to the couch, after getting his refill.

"Well, if you ever want to hang out for a few drinks, let me know. But onto business." Azazel's tone changed to a more serious one.

"I know you didn't come here just for a friendly visit. You brought two of my subordinates with you."

Dakarai pointed to Raynare, giving her a dirty look.

"She tried to kill this generation's Sekiryuutei, and killed an ex-nun of the church who happened to have a Sacred Gear called Twilight Healing. I would've killed her and her accomplice, but my brother came in time to stop me. The nun was reincarnated as a Devil before I came here."

Azazel nodded his head.

"Well, would you like to explain yourselves? Especially you, Raynare. I gave you specific orders to _monitor_ the Boosted Gear wielder, _not_ kill him." Azazel said, his voice firm. Raynare got off the couch and bowed to Azazel.

"I apologize, Azazel-sama! I thought it would be better to kill him, so he wouldn't be a threat in the future." Raynare said. Kalawarner also got off the couch and bowed to Azazel.

"I also apologize Azazel-sama. But it wasn't our doing. Dohnaseek threatened to kill us if we didn't follow our orders." Kalawarner said. Dakarai quirked an eyebrow, but suddenly thought of something. Azazel noticed this.

"You two can stop bowing. Dakarai, you look like you have something to say." Azazel looked at him.

"I thought of this theory when I was watching over this generation's Sekiryuutei. I think someone is working independently within your faction. I know you couldn't have ordered this. You're mostly peaceful and too interested in your Sacred Gear research. That, and you also know that another Great War would wipe out the Fallen Angels." Dakarai explained. Azazel smirked.

' _Kid thinks just like his father._ ' Azazel thought to himself.

"I think you're right. I know just the person that would be the most likely, no, _would_ order something like this and have something to gain from it."

' _Kokabiel...'_ Azazel thought to himself.

"I'll investigate further into this issue. Now, as for your punishment.." Azazel said, looking at Kalawarner and Raynare. They started to shake a little.

"You two are now under Dakarai's command." Azazel had a grin on his face, going back to his care-free attitude.

"A-Azazel-sama! You can't leave us with him! He might kill us!" Raynare pleaded.

"And that's why I'm leaving you with him. If you two cause trouble, he'll quickly discipline you."

"Pardon me, Azazel-sama, but how do you know this boy?" Kalawarner asked. Azazel grinned.

"Oh, that's simple. I'm his godfather!" Kalawarner and Raynare sweat dropped. Dakarai sighed, only proving what Azazel said to be true.

"I don't why my father gave you the honor of being my godfather. I will never know nor understand why." Dakarai said, facepalming.

"Now that you just dumped these two on me, I might take you up on that offer for a drink."

"I look forward to it." Azazel smiled, chuckling.

"H-how is that even possible?" Raynare asked.

"His father requested that should anything happen to him, I can take Dakarai and his sisters in." Azazel took a sip of his whiskey.

"Sisters? His comrade spoke of him only having one sister." Kalawarner spoke.

"Ah, but Dakarai here has an older sister. One he was very close to and cherished." Azazel saw Dakarai's face show a small amount of anger, before going away.

"Would you mind if I told them more, Dakarai?" Azazel asked. Dakarai nodded his head, signaling him to continue.

"If I remember correctly, her name was Straya. She was left with the responsibility of caring for her siblings after their mother died. The three were living on the streets, not knowing where the next meal would come from or where they would stay. Eventually, she was found by a High-Class Devil, and allowed herself to be recruited into his peerage in exchange for sheltering her and her siblings. When Dakarai turned 7, she became drunk with her senjutsu powers and killed her master, becoming a Stray Devil. Dakarai ran away from the hunters with his little sister. I tried finding the two after receiving word of what happened, but I couldn't find them." Azazel explained, taking another sip from his glass.

"Senjutsu?" Kalawarner inquired.

"Him and his sisters get their yokai blood from their grandfather on their father's side."

Dakarai got up from his seat and started to prepare a magic circle.

"Not using your Sacred Gear?" Azazel asked.

"Dragon says not to use any power until she makes the necessary adjustments to my body." Dakarai explained. Azazel nodded.

"Oh, before I forget, I really think you should go and see Gabriel. She misses you and wants to see you." Azazel said, making Dakarai freeze in place.

"O-one of the Seraph, Gabriel?!" Kalawarner asked, her turn to be surprised.

"Yep. She's his godmother. His mother asked Gabriel if she could the godmother in case anything happened to his mother. She accepted the offer gladly." Azazel stated.

"Just who the hell are you?" Raynare looked towards Dakarai.

"But from what you just told us and for a Seraph to be his godmother would mean his mother had to be an Angel, and since you said demonic power, that would mean his father was a..." Kalawarner said, slowly coming to a realization.

"You guessed right, Kalawarner. He's Half-Angel and Half-Devil. Would you be so kind, Dakarai?" Azazel look at Dakarai, who had his back turned to him. Dakarai's wings appeared, leaving Raynare and Kalawarner speechless.

"It's impossible for a Angel and Devil to mate!" Kalawarner said in shock.

"Well, his mom and dad proved the supernatural world wrong on that one. It would be more accurate to say that the powers of an Angel and a Devil can't co-exist in the same body. You see, the most important reason for me being this kid's godfather was because he has a large amount of dark power flowing within him, due to being a hybrid. Because I'm involved with the Grigori, I have the resources to help him, should his demonic power or "Devil side" overpower his "Angel side" or Holy power. The simplest way to put it would be to imagine his power as a yin-yang symbol." Azazel paused for a moment.

"Then what we saw earlier was..." Raynare said, recalling seeing his dark power.

"Then wouldn't that mean his sisters are the same way?" Kalawarner asked.

"They probably would be the same but his older sister was trained by her mother and Gabriel to master her Holy power and her father taught her how to control her demonic energy." Azazel explained.

"His father told me the other reason why Gabriel was appointed as his godmother as well. His mother, Kahina, didn't want him to go down a dark path, or have a thirst for revenge. She and her husband knew that one day, someone would come for him or his sisters. She accepted the fact that she could very well die protecting them. From the moment Dakarai was born, while she was overjoyed, she knew for a fact someone would come to try and take her son away from her. So she asked Gabriel to be his godmother, because she knew Gabriel wouldn't let Dakarai progress towards darkness and that she would protect him." Azazel took another short pause.

"His mother was his everything after his father died when he was three. He looked up to his father so much, wanting to be strong, just like he was." Azazel chuckled, remembering one time where Dakarai asked his father if he could train with him, not caring about his age or small size. His father would have done it, had his mother not grabbed Dakarai and held him close to her, meanwhile giving her husband a dangerous glare saying "don't even think about it". His father quickly responded saying he would train him when he got older, much to Dakarai's chagrin.

"After his mother died, all he had left was his older sister. After she left, I'm surprised his demonic power hasn't consumed him yet." Azazel finished.

"I'm sorry, Dakarai. I didn't mean to tell your whole life story."

"It's fine. I guess if I'm to be working with these two, they should know my past I suppose. You can tell them who my parents _really_ were." Dakarai said, shaking his head.

Azazel nodded his head.

"Dakarai's father was Obi Tukuro, or otherwise known as "Death's Right Hand Man" for the number of Angels and Fallen Angels he killed and utter destruction and chaos he caused during the last few hundred years of the Great War, not to mention being the grandson of the Egyptian God of Death, Anubis. His mother, Kahina Tukuro, was known as the "Ice Empress" for her control over ice, as she could turn a battlefield into a frozen tundra. She could've been a Seraph, but turned the offer down so she could settle down and have a family."

Raynare and Kalawarner could only stand in silence. This boy was the son of not one, but _two_ war legends.

"Speaking of peaceful times, I'm thinking about proposing a peace treaty to the other factions. Would you help uphold the peace, Dakarai, or will you still harbor hatred against the Devils?" Azazel asked seriously.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 ** _(A/N: Dakarai's three at this point in time. You guys are going to think he is OOC as f*ck now lol.)_**

 _Dakarai was resting, his head on his mother's lap. He was feeling tired after playing outside all day. The sun was setting._

 _"Dakarai." His mother spoke. Dakarai turned his head to look up to his mother. He always found her long, brown hair to be beautiful, as well as her chocolate brown eyes, which he inherited from her._

 _"Yes, mommy?"_

 _"I want you to promise me something." She paused for a second, stroking Dakarai's hair with her hand._

 _"Don't hold hatred or ill-will towards someone because of what they are. You know how Mr. Azazel is nice to you, even though he's no longer an angel, and how your father cares about you even though he's a devil?" Dakarai nodded his head._

 _"Judge someone from their character, not from what they are, okay?" She smiled at her son._

 _"Okay mommy, I promise." Dakarai stretched and yawned, his tiny fangs showing. His wolf ears and tail appeared. His mother almost squealed at his cuteness. She started petting his ears and hummed a lullaby, putting him to sleep. She carried him to his room and tucked him into his bed. She gave him a kiss on the forehead before leaving his room._

* * *

"Not trying to send you on a guilt trip here, but just take into account what your mother and Gabriel would want you to do." Azazel said. Dakarai let out a sigh.

"I'll uphold the peace treaty." Dakarai started.

" _But_ I _will_ avenge my parent's deaths. I _am_ going to kill the man who murdered my parents and girlfriend." Dakarai finished. He walked into Azazel's kitchen and made himself a glass of water.

Azazel would have to tell Gabriel that Dakarai already has a thirst for revenge. Her kindness could probably lessen that. He would contact Gabriel once Dakarai left. Knowing her, she would rush over to Kuoh to find him and his sister. Wait, what was that last part he said?

"Wait, you had a girlfriend?" Azazel asked. Dakarai nodded.

A grin plastered itself on Azazel's face. He was about to tease the hell out of him.

"So you're no longer a virgin? I didn't think you had it in you. Gabriel is going to be sad once she's heard you lost your 'innocence'. Azazel said, trying to hold back a laugh.

Dakarai spit out the water he was drinking. Azazel went into a fit of full-blown laughter. After he finished, he went into the kitchen and put his arm around Dakarai's neck.

"I swear I'm 30 seconds away from killing you, Azazel." Dakarai threatened. Kalawarner and Raynare believed he would actually carry this threat out.

"C'mon kid, you can tell me what she was like. You have a picture of her?" Azazel said, dismissing the boy's threat. Dakarai sighed and pulled a picture out of his pants pocket. He handed it to Azazel. He made a wolf whistle.

"She was an Angel. A pure-blooded one too." Dakarai said, thinking about his former lover.

"Damn, nice one kid! C'mon, high five!" Azazel held his hand up.

"I'm not going to high five you, Azazel." Dakarai said, snatching the picture out of Azazel's hand. Sitting his glass of water down on the counter and going back to the living room. He prepared a magic circle once again.

Azazel chuckled a little. He stretched.

"Well, you three go on home now. And Dakarai, talk to Gabriel, seriously. I swear she was ready to kill me after you disappeared when that little 'incident' of yours." Azazel shivered a little at the memory.

"Incident?" Raynare asked, stepping into the magic circle. Kalawarner followed her. Dakarai was the last to step in the circle.

"Just ask him once you get home. He'll tell you about it." Azazel said, smirking. The three teleported away, but not before Dakarai flipped Azazel the bird. Azazel laughed. After he stopped laughing, he contacted Gabriel using magic.

"Hey, Gabriel. Guess who I just saw?"

* * *

DxD - Living Darkness

* * *

Gabriel had just finished up some work she had in Heaven. She was preparing for bed, until a small holographic image of Azazel appeared in front of her.

"Hey, Gabriel. Guess who I just saw?" Azazel said, grinning.

"Who did you see, Azazel?" Gabriel asked.

"I want you to guess. This is too good to just tell you who it is." Azazel said, holding back a chuckle. Gabriel put a finger to her chin, trying to figure out who it is. She quickly came to a realization.

"You don't mean..." Gabriel trailed off.

"Yep! I just talked to Dakarai." Oh, how Azazel wished he had ear plugs for the scream of joy Gabriel let out. Most Angels heard Gabriel scream, even Michael heard it, which startled him. He went to Gabriel's room, where he saw her jumping up and down.

"Sister, is something wrong?" Michael asked.

"Oh, far from it brother! Azazel! Tell me where he is right now!" Gabriel demanded, after she stopped jumping. Azazel was on the floor, holding his ears as he was recovering from Gabriel's scream. He got up, still holding his ears.

"He's where I am, in Kuoh, Japan. You can probably still find him before he goes home." Azazel said, his holographic image faded away.

Gabriel quickly created a magic circle and stepped in it.

"I'll be taking some time off, brother. See you soon!" She said before disappearing. Michael stood in place for a second, trying to figure out why his sister was suddenly so happy and why she left so quickly. He then remembered that Gabriel told him that she was a godmother. Then everything made sense to him.

* * *

DxD - Living Darkness

* * *

Dakarai, Raynare, and Kalawarner were standing at the front door of Dakarai's house.

"So, about this 'incident' Azazel-sama mentioned..." Raynare started.

"When I was 13, I borrowed my brother's Sacred Gear so I could attempt to go back in time and prevent my parent's death. When I traveled back, I found out I ended up in the wrong timeline. My mother and father were still alive, my sister was still with us, and I was actually _happy_. I traveled back here, where I went into a small rampage, destroying everything around me. After I used up all my power, I passed out. My brother found me and took me back to our hideout. " Dakarai quickly explained.

"Now, I'm going to set the ground rules here. The first one," Dakarai looked towards Raynare, making her jump.

"is for you two to find new, and _modest_ clothing." Dakarai said, putting emphasis on the word modest for Raynare. "I will not have you two be a bad influence on my little sister."

"The second one is that you respect me, and I'll respect you." Kalawarner and Raynare nodded.

"The final one is to clean up after yourselves. Other than that, I can tolerate you two living here. I don't have that much of a problem with you, Kalawarner. But Raynare on the other hand, I still have half a mind to kill you." Raynare avoided his deadly gaze, directed towards her.

"You two go on inside. I'll be down the street, talking with the Devil in charge here." Dakarai walked down the street.

"Oh, before I forget! My brother is a pervert, so you two should cover up!" Dakarai walked towards Issei's house.

Raynare and Kalawarner stood there for a moment.

"Well, most Fallen Angels are perverted in nature, so I guess it's not that big of a deal." Raynare said. Kalawarner nodded in agreement. The two walked inside of the house.

* * *

 **Originally, Kuroka and Dakarai's sister were going to appear instead of what I'm typing now. I seriously need to sleep though lol.**

 **Okay, explanation time!**

 **1\. Anubis's daughter is Kebetchet, making her Dakarai's grandmother who has has never met. Her husband, who was one of the last wolf yokai left, was also reincarnated as a devil. So this explains why Dakarai and his sisters have Devil blood, Angel blood, and Yokai blood, all wrapped up in one bundle lol.**

 **Not enough Gabriel in this fandom damnit! Lol**

 **I have the whole Riser fight thought out, just not written yet.**

 **Please review! Okay, Imma go pass out now.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hmm, well that was quick. Did not think I could upload another chapter so fast, considering how long this is. Thanks for all the favs and follows everyone.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD.

"Talking."

' _Thinking._ '

 **"BOOST!"** -power up or high grade magic being used

 **[Talking...]** -Kiris talking

 **{Talking...}** -Ddraig talking

* * *

"We've been walking for awhile now. Where are going, nya~." A voluptuous young woman around of twenty years of age asked. She had long black hair with split bangs and hazel eyes that had cat-like pupils. She wore a black kimono with red interior, a yellow obi, a set of golden beads, and a ornately detailed headband. Her kimono was open at her shoulders, showing off a generous amount of cleavage. She had a pair of black cat ears and two black tails.

"You'll see. Follow me into this tree." A woman with light brown skin wearing a pink kimono that with floral patterns on it jumped into a tree. She had long, dark brown hair that stopped at her back and chocolate brown eyes. She had two grey wolf ears on her head and a matching tail. Her kimono was open a little bit at the chest, revealing a good amount of cleavage. The woman wearing a black kimono jumped into the tree where here friend was sitting on one of its branches. They had a clear view of the street in front of them. The woman in the black kimono noticed a man walking down the street, and her friend noticed soon after. They saw a tall, dark skinned walking down the street, wearing a dark blue v-neck shirt and black cargo pants with matching boots. He had black, spiky hair and chocolate brown eyes, just like her friend next to her.

"You seeing what I'm seeing, Kuroka?" The woman in the pink kimono asked Kuroka. Kuroka let out a small giggle.

"Your little brother has grown up to be so handsome, Straya. Are you planning to take him back with us to the Khaos Brigade, nya?" Kuroka looked over to her comrade and best friend. Straya let a small smile appear on her face.

"No, not this time. But I will do something." Straya stood up and opened her palm. A small, pink magic circle appeared on her hand. A raven flew out of the magic circle and flew away. The magic circle disappeared and Straya put her hand on her hip.

"I'll have my familiar watch him for a little bit. I want to see how much he's grown." Straya's smile faded and her eyes widened slightly. She jumped down to the ground and quickly made a magic circle.

"It's time to head back, Kuroka. I sense a powerful Angel not too far from here." Straya said, stepping into the pink magic circle. Kuroka jumped down from her spot in the tree and landed into the magic circle.

"I was about to say the same. Whoever this Angel is, they're really strong, nya." Kuroka said.

' _I really don't feel like dealing with Gabriel right now._ ' Straya thought to herself. She took one last look at her younger brother, the one she loves dearly. A small frown appeared on her face.

' _I'm sorry, little brother. Maybe one day, I can make things right between us._ ' The duo disappeared, along with the magic circle.

* * *

Dakarai knocked on the door of Issei's house. After waiting a short while, Issei answered the door.

"Hey, Dakarai. What brings you here?"

"I came here to speak with Rias. I sense her here." Dakarai said.

"Sure, come in." Issei led Dakarai into his room, where Rias was sitting on the bed. Dakarai took a look around Issei's room, taking note of some of the indecent posters of women he had hanging on the walls. He took a seat in Issei's office chair and faced Rias. He closed his eyes.

"I apologize for not informing you of my plan beforehand, Ms. Gremory. The Fallen Angels were making their move tonight and you were in school, so I wasn't able to notify you. I would have had my familiar tell you my plan, but I didn't know if I would be invading the Fallen Angel base for sure, and I didn't want to risk the Fallen Angels getting word of my plans to invade them."

"I understand. But I can assure you that there aren't any Fallen Angels in the Academy, besides my queen."

"I see. I also recommend that you prepare yourself and your peerage. Azazel and I suspect a Fallen Angel to be acting independently. We do not yet know his or her motives, but we guess it's because he or she wants to start another Great War." Dakarai finished.

"I see. Pardon me, but did you just say Azazel, the Governor General of the Fallen Angels?"

"Yes."

"What's your affiliation with him and the Fallen Angels? I don't want to worry about "

"I'm not under the command of any of the Three Factions, I can tell you that now. But as to why I know Azazel, it's because he's my godfather." Rias widened her eyes in shock.

"You really have a checkered past, don't you?" Rias said.

"I guess you could say that. I'm not about to tell you the story though." Dakarai opened his eyes and looked over at Issei, who was listening to the conversation. Dakarai held his chin, as if he was thinking.

"Now that I think about it, Issei could benefit from knowing Azazel. He could learn how to control his Sacred Gear better." Rias stood up. Dakarai looked at her curiously.

"Absolutely not! I will not let you take my pawn to the Fallen Angels!" Dakarai held up his hands in defense.

"Jeez, I didn't say I was going to take him to Azazel. I just said he could benefit from knowing him." Rias sighed at sat back down on Issei's bed. Issei cleared his throat.

"Dakarai, you never answered my question when I asked you if you could train me." Dakarai looked over to Issei and gave him a once over.

"You're right, I didn't. My answer is..." Issei was anxious to hear his answer, and Rias was curious to hear it as well.

"No." Issei sweatdropped.

"You can't be serious."

"I'm serious. If you want me to train you, you have to prove your resolve to me. Tell me, what is it you desire most? What is your ultimate goal?" Dakarai asked. With almost no hesitation, Issei pumped his fist in the air and said

"I want to become the Harem King!" Dakarai and Rias sat in utter silence. After a few moments of silence, Rias giggled and Dakarai sighed while shaking his head.

' _I'm sure Azazel would have fun with this kid._ ' Dakarai thought.

"See, this is why I said no. It would be a waste of my time. Then again, I should have expected that after seeing all these posters of women in your room. I'll be taking my leave now." Dakarai got up out of the chair and walked to Issei's window. He opened it and jumped out of it. He landed on the ground and walked around the house to Issei's front gate. Issei quickly got to the front door and opened it.

"I'll show you my resolve! I will give you a reason to train me!" Dakarai stopped for a moment. He let out a small chuckle and opened the gate. Before he walked down the street, he looked at Issei.

"We'll see, Issei. We'll see." Dakarai continued to walk down the street to go to his home.

* * *

As Dakarai walked up to his front door, he felt a pair of hands cover his eyes and something warm press on his back.

"I've found you, Dakarai. Did you miss me?" Dakarai's eyes widened. He knew exactly who this soft and soothing voice belonged to.

"G-Gabriel?" Dakarai spoke in surprise. Gabriel took her hands away from Dakarai's eyes. She turned him around to face her and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a tight hug.

"Aww, I've missed you so much!" Gabriel started squeezing Dakarai harder, causing him to choke.

"G-Gabriel...t-too tight..." Dakarai manages to say between coughs. Gabriel immediately let go.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hug you so tightly. I've just missed you a lot." Gabriel gave him a warm smile. Dakarai smiled back.

"It's fine. I've missed you too, Gabriel." Dakarai took his house keys out of his pocket and opened the door. He stepped to the side.

"Ladies first." Gabriel giggled at his gesture.

"My, aren't you such a gentleman?" Gabriel walked into the house, with Dakarai following behind her. He closed the door behind him and took off his boots. Gabriel started to take off her sandals. No that they were inside of the house, Dakarai was able to take a good look at her. She still had her long, curly blond hair that seemed to glow in the sunlight. She was wearing a long, sleeveless, white dress that stopped at her ankles.

' _She hasn't aged a day. She's still so beautiful after all these years.'_

 **[ _Beautiful, partner? Someone has a crush~_ ] **Kiris said in a sing-song tone.

' _Shut up, dragon_. _'_ Dakarai's response was met with laughter.

Dakarai looked back to Gabriel, who was staring at him with a smile on her face. He found himself getting lost in her deep, ocean blue eyes.

' _They're really pretty..._ '

 **[ _Someone's in looove~_ ] **Kiris sang.

' _Not. A. Single. Damn. Word._ ' Kiris laughed even harder.

Before he could say something, Gabriel cupped his left cheek with her hand.

"You've grown up so much. You were so adorable when you were little. You've gotten so much taller as well." Gabriel said sweetly. Dakarai realized she was right. She was only chest height with him now. Dakarai looked down at her, where his eyes traveled a bit lower, where he got a view of Gabriel's cleavage. He blushed heavily.

' _Don't look at them. Control yourself..._ '

 **[ _First comes love~, then comes marriage~, then-_ ] **Kiris started to sing. To put it simply, she enjoyed pissing her partner off. She was cut off by her partner.

' _She's my godmother! I don't see her in that way! Although, I can't deny the fact that she's attractive and beautiful and I'm making this worse, aren't I?_ '

 **[ _Yup._ ]** Kiris started howling with laughter.

' _Just . Shut. Up._ ' Kiris laughed even more.

"Dakarai, are you feeling alright? You face is getting all red." Gabriel pressed her body on his, pinning him to the wall behind him. Dakarai could now feel Gabriel's breasts. Dakarai gently pushed Gabriel away from him.

"I-I'm fine, Gabriel! Why don't we go to the kitchen and get something to eat?" Dakarai grabbed Gabriel's hand and quickly walked to the kitchen. He caught of glimpse of Spike sleeping on the couch. He would find out why in a little bit, but his number one priority was to distance himself away from Gabriel so he could get himself under control.

"I'll be back, Gabriel. Make yourself comfortable." Dakarai quickly walked out of the kitchen, leaving a slightly confused Gabriel wondering why Dakarai was acting strange.

* * *

Dakarai walked in the living room where Spike was sleeping on the couch. He poked his brother's face repeatedly, waking him up out of his slumber.

"Hey, wake up you bum." Dakarai said.

"I hope you have a good damned reason for waking me up." Spike looked at the clock on the wall.

"It's almost 12 in the morning."

"Why are you sleeping on the couch?" Dakarai asked.

"I offered your Fallen Angel companions my room until we figured something out. Speaking of which, are you going to tell me how that even happened?"

"Azazel and his shenanigans. Are you trying to impress them by acting like a gentleman?" Dakarai felt like teasing him after he himself was teased by his dragon partner.

"No. Not at all." Spike said, although he was actually _lying,_ closed his eyes in an attempt to go back to sleep.

"You know they're Fallen Angels. If it's sex you want, they probably wouldn't turn down the offer." Spike suddenly sat up and his eyes wide as saucers. He threw the blanket he was using off of him.

"Are you serious?" He asked in disbelief.

"No." Dakarai grinned.

"Don't play with my emotions like that! I'm a man with _needs._ It doesn't help that I have raging hormones either." Spike said, laying back down on the couch and covering himself with his blanket.

"Heh, why don't you go on back to sleep you desperate virgin? I'll make a spare room by using some magic tomorrow." Dakarai walked back towards the kitchen

"Yeah, yeah." Spike said before dozing off, still slightly pissed off at his friend for toying with his emotions.

* * *

Dakarai walked back into the kitchen to see Gabriel sitting at the kitchen table. Dakarai took a seat across from her. He looked at Gabriel, who was pouting and had her arms crossed. To Dakarai, it had to be one the cutest things he's seen.

"Dakarai?" Gabriel started.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Is there anything wrong?" She asked.

"No, why would you think that?" Dakarai said, trying to keep his calm.

"Your face was all red not too long ago."

"Gabriel, nothing is wrong with me. I promise." Dakarai stated. Gabriel sighed and smiled again.

"If you say so. How have you been?" She asked.

"Fine. I went training with my great-grandfather, Anubis, for 2 years. He taught me some magic, I fought him, and I trained under other Egyptian Gods as well."

"Wow, so you must be really strong now, huh?" Gabriel asked, surprised at what she had just been told. Dakarai chuckled.

"Yeah, but I still need to get stronger. I was able to make Anubis fight me seriously, which he was proud of me for. I also trained under the Sun God, Ra, so I have this ocular ability I have yet to use. The only Gods I've defeated are Horus and Set, and even then I don't think they fought me seriously."

"So you haven't really been able to see how strong you've really gotten?"

"Precisely. Perhaps I can find someone worthy to test my strength against." Dakarai got up and walked to the cabinet. He opened it and pulled out a box of cookies. He held out the box to Gabriel.

"Want some?" Gabriel took the box and opened it. She ate one of the cookies.

"Thank you." She said.

"Your welcome." Dakarai went back to his seat and took out two cookies from the box.

"Dakarai, can I ask you something?" Gabriel started.

"Sure." He said as he ate one cookie and prepared to eat the second one.

"How would you feel if Azazel and I took parental custody of you and your sister?" Dakarai almost dropped the cookie he was about to eat.

"You would do that?" Dakarai asked, surprised at her question.

"Why wouldn't I? I'm your godmother." She smiled. Dakarai smiled back.

"I would be happy about that."

"Wonderful! Oh, speaking of Azazel, I sense two Fallen Angels here. Care to explain?" Gabriel asked curiously.

"Azazel and his tomfoolery. He put them under my command after one of them almost killed the Sekiryuutei and a nun. Speaking of which, would you happen to know anything about an Asia Argento?" Gabriel nodded her head.

"I know a little bit about her. She's a strong believer in God and thanks to her Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing, she was able to perform miracles. However, after she healed a devil, she was labeled a witch and banished from the church." Dakarai took in the information he was told and analyzed it in his head.

"If you didn't banish her, people would doubt their faith and the Church, correct?"

"Precisely. You always were sharp." Gabriel commented, smiling. Dakarai smirked.

' _Something I can thank you for huh, Dad?_ ' He thought to himself. Dakarai looked at the clock in the kitchen. It was 12:30 in the morning.

"Well, I'm going to get ready for bed since it's a school night. You can sleep in my room. It's the first door on your left." Gabriel was about to object, but Dakarai gave her a look saying "I'm not having it any other way." Gabriel shook her head and walked upstairs to his room. Dakarai got up from his seat, turn the kitchen lights off and walked upstairs to the bathroom. He turned the bathroom light on and closed the bathroom door. He looked at the toilet, which was closed. On top of the seat was a towel, a black pair of sweatpants with purple lines running down the sides, a fresh pair of boxers, and a black v-neck. Dakarai couldn't help but smile, as he already knew who did this.

' _I really do have the best little sister in the world. I really should stop being a deadbeat brother and take her out sometime._ ' He thought to himself. Dakarai cut the shower on, took off his clothes, and stepped into the shower.

* * *

Dakarai opened the bathroom door, cutting the light off as he did so. He dried his hair of with his towel, then put in the dirty clothes bin in the bathroom.

' _I guess I'll get the two futons we have in the closet. I seriously don't want Spike drooling on the couch._ ' Dakarai walked towards the closet, but stopped halfway after noticed the door to his little sisters door was slightly open. He quietly opened the door and walked into her room. He saw her under her blanket with headphones on. He noticed that she left her laptop on. He walked to her laptop to turn it off, but something on the screen caught his eye. He smiled.

'So _she wants to go to an amusement park that just opened up, huh?_ ' Dakarai though with a smile on his face. He turned her computer off and closed the lid. He walked over to his sister, who was lying on her back sleeping peacefully. He gently stroked her hair so he wouldn't wake her up.

' _She looks more like mom every day._ ' Dakarai gave her a kiss on her forehead and walked out of her room. He heard shuffling, causing him to look behind him. He saw Amara smiling now with a content look on her face. Dakarai chuckled and closed the door. He walked to his room so he could check on Gabriel. He saw Gabriel sitting on the edge of the bed, as if she was waiting for him.

"What's wrong, can't sleep?" Dakarai asked. Gabriel shook her head.

"No, I was waiting for you." Gabriel replied.

 **[ _I wonder what she means by that?_ ] **Kiris said.

' _Shut and go to sleep, dragon. I've had enough of you for one night._ ' Kiris could only laugh at her host's reply.

"Why did you wait on me? I'm going to sleep in the living room." Dakarai said.

"I don't have a problem with us sleeping in the same bed." Gabriel said, smiling. Dakarai froze. If he didn't have any discipline, he would've had a nosebleed.

 **[ _There's nothing wrong with being aroused by that, partner. It just shows you're a healthy, young boy._ ] **Kiris was getting a kick out of this.

' _Shut up!_ ' Dakarai shouted in his mind.

"That's fine, Gabriel, but I'd prefer it if I slept on my ow-" Dakarai stopped after Gabriel gave him a look of her own saying "She would not have any objections". Dakarai sighed, as he gave in to her demand. He sat on the bed. Gabriel felt like something was wrong with him.

I'm sorry, Gabriel." Gabriel was surprised at what he said.

"For what?" She asked.

"For distancing myself from you after my mother died. You just wanted to make sure I was okay, but I just pushed you away." Dakarai looked down to his feet. What he didn't expect, was for Gabriel to turn him towards her and embrace him in a tight hug.

"Gabriel?" She silenced him by putting a finger to his lips.

"Dakarai, I'm not mad at you for that. I could never be. You were just trying to cope with her death. A child losing both of their parents has a devastating effect on the child, and you're no exception. I know you loved your mother dearly, and you were just saddened by it and didn't know how to deal with it. After I heard your mother died, I was sad too. She was my best friend." Gabriel paused, hugging Dakarai even tighter.

"Just know that I will _always_ be here for you from now on. I don't care what you do, I'll still _always_ love you." Gabriel finished. After a minute, she felt tears drip down on her arms. She shifted Dakarai's body to where his head was on her bosom. She stroked his hair and started to hum a lullaby. After few short minutes, she felt the tears stop and noticed he was sound asleep. She noticed the mark on his neck. She put two fingers over it and placed a seal on it. After she did that, she pulled the blanket over them, and closed her eyes.

* * *

 ** _Dakarai's dream_**

 _"I won't let you hurt my mommy!" Dakarai ran out and held his arms out, trying to protect his mother, who was lying on the ground with bruises, cuts, and blood all over her body. A man with silver hair started laughing._

 _"Dakarai, please...run away with your sisters. I don't...want..you..to..get hurt." Kahina spoke weakly, coughing up a small amount of blood. Dakarai ran to his mother and slung her over his shoulder, despite his small size. He didn't care if he was a child or not, he would save his mother from dying. He started running away, not caring about his mother's weight on his shoulder._

 _"Boy, I advise that you follow your mother's instructions and run away. Although, it wouldn't matter if you ran away." The man held his hand out, aiming for Dakarai. He prepared a magic blast and fired it. Kahina opened her eyes and saw the blast heading towards her and her son._

 _"Dakarai!" She shouted._

* * *

Dakarai woke up with his eyes wide open with tear running down his face and let out a huge gasp, which immediately woke Gabriel up. She saw Dakarai hyperventilating, shaking and clutching his arms. Gabriel had a worried look on her face.

"Dakarai, what's wrong!?" She asked. He didn't respond. She pulled him into a tight hug and started stroking his hair.

 **[He won't respond to a word you say. He's in a trance.]** Kiris said. Gabriel looked at Dakarai's hands and saw his hands glowing a faint purple color.

"A..trance?" Gabriel inquired.

 **[It's exactly as I said. It's like his senses shut down after having a bad nightmare or he sees a bad memory from his past.]** Kiris explained. Gabriel had a sad look on her face.

"How long has this been going on?" She asked.

 **[After his mother died. Although he started having nightmares after his father died, they got worse after his mother died.]** Gabriel frowned even more.

"He's been having these nightmares for years, and I haven't been here to comfort him." Gabriel said to herself.

 **[Don't beat yourself up about it. I usually take on a physical form and comfort him until he calms back down. But it's a good thing you're here now. You have a special place in his heart and always will.]** Kiris stated. The purple glow on Dakarai's hands faded away. Gabriel smiled and started to sing a lullaby.

 _Sleep, my love, as the trees above protect you from the dark~_  
 _A great river will watch you as you dream until dawn. Sleep my love~_  
 _close your eyes~_  
 _and when you've awaken~_  
 _the new day will bring to you a bright new world~_

 _Sleep my love as the birds above do rest their weary wings~_  
 _Let the rain play a gentle song to help your dreams sing. Sleep my love~_  
 _close your eyes~_  
 _and when you awaken~_  
 _The new day will bring to you a bright new world~_

 _Ever so gently hear my voice~_  
 _Ever so softly feel my touch~_  
 _Always so gently I walk~_  
 _So go to see my love~_

Gabriel took a breath after she finished her song. Dakarai's shaking turned into shivering, and his hyperventilating stopped. His hands dropped to his sides. His breathing evened out and he stopped shivering. After a short while, his eyes closed and he fell asleep. Gabriel once again pulled the blankets over their bodies. She kissed Dakarai's forehead, held him close to her, and closed her eyes.

* * *

 **(Earlier)**

Issei laid on his bed, thinking about what Rias said to him before she left.

* * *

 _"Issei, are you serious about wanting Dakarai to train you?" Rias asked seriously._

 _"Yes. I want to get stronger. To not only acheive my dream, but to protect the ones I care about." Issei said with determination. Rias smiled._

 _"Well, I can grant your wish. My brother knows Anubis, Dakarai's great-grandfather. I could ask my brother to work something out with him." Rias said. Issei's eyes lit up._

 _"Really? You can do that?" Rias nodded her head._

 _"Of course I can. Anything for my adorable little pawn." Rias got up and stroked Issei's hair affectionately before leaving._

* * *

 **{ _I think he was going to train you anyway, partner._ } **Ddraig's deep, booming voice echoed in Issei's head.

"What makes you think that, Ddraig?"

 **{ _If it wasn't to help you with your foolish dream, then it would be so he would have someone to fight later on._ } **Ddraig said.

"Hey! My dream is not foolish! And for him to train me just so he could fight me?" Issei asked.

 **{ _Dragons by nature are competitive. We also like to fight. The same usually goes for our hosts. If anything, Kiris's host was just waiting on you to show him how serious you are. He would train you solely for the purpose of wanting to fight you later on in life. But after what your master told you, he might be actually willing to train you._ }**

"You think so?

 **{ _Quite possibly. I sensed his power, partner. He doesn't show it, but at this point in time, he is on par with this generation's Hakuryuukou or close to it. You would be wise to take on his training._ } **Ddraig said.

"He's that strong, huh?"

 **{ _Yes. For him to give you enough power so you could awaken me is a testament to that. I was expecting him to give you enough power for the gauntlet's_ [Twice Critical] _state, but he bypassed that and awakened the gauntlet's true form._ }**

"He's capable of that much?"

 **{ _Indeed, and I think he can do much more. You should get some rest. And in regards to your dream, many of my hosts have had harems in the past. Just dwell on that for a short while_.} ** Ddraig chuckled before going to sleep. Issei, however, was in a state of shock and what he had just been told.

* * *

Beams of sunlight hit Dakarai's eyes, making him stir. He opened his eyes halfway and felt one of his hands on something soft. Actually, he felt his whole face on something soft. It also smelled nice. He squeezed what his hand was on and heard a soft moan. He closed his eyes again.

Wait for it...

Dakarai's eyes suddenly shot open and sat straight up. He looked to his side and saw Gabriel sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face. He look at his hands and made the connection.

' _I can't believe I just squeezed her breasts._ ' Dakarai thought in horror.

 **[ _You should be happy, partner. I'm sure no man has done what you just did._ ] **Kiris chuckled.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Gabriel rub her eyes and yawn cutely. She opened her eyes and saw Dakarai look at her with a mortified expression on his face.

"What's wrong, Dakarai?" Dakarai immediately jumpled out of bed and kneeled on the floor.

"I'm sorry, Gabriel! It was an accident, I swear!" Gabriel was confused for a second, but remembered the sensation she felt earlier before she woke up. She let out a small laugh.

"Dakarai, I'm not mad at you for that. Now please, get off the floor and get ready for school." Dakarai nodded his head with a slight blush.

' _It didn't feel bad to be honest._ ' Gabriel thought to herself, a slight blush on her face as well.

Without warning, Amara opened the door.

"Wake up, big brother! We've gotta get ready for school..." Amara started, but noticed Gabriel sitting on the bed. Hey eyes lit up and a smile made its way on her face. She ran to Gabriel, giving her a hug.

"Aunt Gabriel!" Amara shouted. Gabriel smiled back and returned the embrace.

"Amara, you were 3 years old when you met Gabriel. You actually remember her?" Dakarai asked, a confused look on his face.

"Of course I do!" She said, letting Gabriel out of her hug. Dakarai smiled.

"Well, she's here to stay. She'll be taking parental custody of us." Amara's shock was written on her face.

"Are you serious?" Amara looked at Gabriel, who smiled and nodded her head. She looked at her brother, or where he was. She then heard the bathroom door slam and lock. She then figured what just happened and ran to the bathroom door.

"Hey, I wanted to use the shower first!" Amara shouted.

"No way! You take too long!" Dakarai spat back.

"I do not!" Amara pretended to sound offended by her brother's words, in an attempt to guilt trip him.

"Yes, you do. From now on, I get the shower first. What big bro says, goes. That's how the world works little sister!" Dakarai said before turning the shower on. Amara was about to make a rebuttal, but broke into a fit of laughter instead. She enjoyed times like this with her older brother. Gabriel peeked out of Dakarai's room and laughed herself.

"I'll go ahead and make breakfast." Gabriel said and walked downstairs.

* * *

Dakarai walked upstairs to retrieve his blazer for his school uniform. He saw the door to Spike's room open. He walked into the room and saw Kalawarner and Raynare stretching. They looked up and saw him standing in the doorway.

"So, you two planning anything today?" Dakarai asked.

"No, why?" Kalawarner asked.

"Well, I was thinking maybe you two could go out and find a job, instead of sitting in the house all day."

"That's not a bad idea. Also, about our rooming situation.." Kalawarner trailed off.

"Don't worry about it. I'll have a spare room ready by tonight for the two of you." Dakarai said. He then got an idea. A mischievous smile then appeared on his face.

"What?" Raynare asked.

"You know what, you two don't even have to waste time looking for a job. Why don't you two go work at a strip club? You two are practically _guaranteed_ to get a job there." Dakarai laughed as he avoided a pillow thrown at his head by Raynare. He walked out of the room.

"Take it as a compliment!" Dakarai said before walking downstairs. Raynare ran out of the room, picked the pillow up, and threw it again. This time, Dakarai caught it and threw it back. Raynare caught it, but backed up a few steps from the impact. She then heard Kalawarner laugh.

"That's not funny!" Raynare said, a vein popping on her forehead.

"It is, Raynare. I promise, that will be our last resort if we can't find any other job." Kalawarner said. Suddenly, Kalwarner stiffened.

"Raynare, do you feel that?" Kalawarner asked.

"Feel what?" Raynare asked. Then, Raynare felt it too.

"A...Seraph...is in this house." Kalawarner managed to get out

"You're right." Raynare said. Just as she said that, Gabriel appeared in the doorway with a smile on her face. Kalawarner and Raynare backed up. Gabriel chuckled.

"I have no intention of hurting you two. Unless you present yourselves as a threat, I have no reason to act against you." Gabriel said before walking out of the doorway.

"No way...that was one of the Seraph, Gabriel." Raynare said in shock. Kalawarner nodded her head.

"Oh, if two want breakfast, you should hurry up. It's getting cold." Gabriel said before walking downstairs. Gabriel walked to the front door but stopped. She used her magic to create a sunhat for herself and created a small magic circle. A small, holographic image of Azazel popped up.

"Gabriel? It's not like you to call me this early. In fact, you barely call." Azazel said, scratching his chin.

"Azazel, I need you to meet up with me. We'll be taking parental custody of Dakarai and his little sister, Amara." Azazel looked surprised at the news. He nodded his head.

"Very well. I'll meet up with you soon." Azazel said before the image of him faded away. Gabriel walked out of the house with a happy expression on her face.

* * *

 **This is the LONGEST chapter I've EVER written. Seriously, please review. Flame even. I need it so I can improve my skill as a writer. I can't get better when someone anonymous types"Hmph, fake and gay. Uh-oh class! Retard alert! Retard alert!". Seriously though, stupid stuff like that gets ignored.**

 **Dakarai's older sister, Straya, sounds like Marceline from Adventure Time. All hail the Vampire Queen!**

 **As I write this, I'm listening to "Color" by Aika Kobayashi as I pat myself on the back for a job well done as I finish this chapter. I'm writing the next part, which should follow this one. I think I could get it out in a few hours if I try.**

 **This was also my first attempt at small, sweet moments or fluff. Please, tell me how I did!**

 **Also, if anyone can tell me where I got the lullaby Gabriel sang from, you are awesome. I would also like to state I don't own that lullaby.**

 **Have a good day!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Luciel is now playable on NA Elsword. I've been having so much fun, but I wanted to finish this chapter.**

 **Also, I'm going to start replying to reviews now at the end of each chapter. If not this chapter, then next chapter.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD.

"Talking."

' _Thinking._ '

 **"BOOST!"** -power up or high grade magic being used

 **[Talking...]** -Kiris talking

 **{Talking...}** -Ddraig talking

* * *

Dakarai, Spike and were walking to school, while Issei, Koneko, Asia, and Amara walked in front of them. Spike was the one to initiate conversation between the two.

"You know, you never told me you had a godmother. A hot one at that." Spike said, narrowing his eyes at his brother. "I almost spit out my orange juice when I first saw her."

"Shut up you desperate virgin." Dakarai replied, with a smirk.

"Whatever. But seriously, I wanted to ask you something." Spike said, his tone becoming more serious.

"And that would be?"

"I need you to help me travel back in time." Dakarai widened his eyes at his brother's request.

"Are you serious? Even I couldn't do it properly. Without the proper coordinates, we're just jumping in the chasm of space and time with no idea of where the hell we're going." Dakarai said.

"I know, but I still want to to try it, you know? It must've been nice to have a mother, and to have a woman willing to take that place for you. I never got to know my mother or father." Spike said with a sad look on his face. Dakarai put his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. Where are you trying to go?" Dakarai asked.

"I have this one memory of my mother when I was a baby. I'm surprised I remember it. All I saw was that is was dark, it was raining, and she was looking at me. She said something, but I can't remember what. After that, I just remember my training with the monk that took me in." Dakarai nodded his head.

"Let's make the jump today." Dakarai said. Spike widened his eyes.

"Are you serious? We have school!"

"We can afford to be late. It only takes a few seconds for me to mark our location in this timeline, so that we can travel back. Just give me the date you were abandoned." Dakarai said as he pulled out a slim, black tablet out of his school bag. He turned the screen on, ready to input the coordinates.

"Hey Issei, we're gonna be a little late for class today! Go on ahead without us!" Dakarai said. Issei turned around.

"Why?"

"Spike and I are going to take a quick trip back to the past. If anything happens, just call me." Dakarai and Spike walked off, leaving Issei behind. Issei started walking again to catch up with the female trio.

"But I don't have your phone number..." Issei trailed off.

* * *

"Okay, before we make the jump, you need to clear your head and stop all magic flowing in your body." Dakarai said as he summoned a purple magic circle with a dragon inside of it. Two black gauntlets with purple gems and small, black spikes on his arms. He closed his eyes and put his hands together. Dakarai's body started glowing a light purple color. He opened his eyes, which now had black sclera and purple irises. The clouds above them started to turn black.

"Whenever you're ready. Just punch the date in that magic tablet and we can go." Dakarai said. Spike nodded his head.

"March 17th, 1999." Spike said as he typed the coordinates in the tablet. He stepped inside the magic circle which cause his Sacred Gear necklace to glow. The magic circle started to emit violent bursts of lightning. The wind started to pick up.

' _Good thing we're in the forest._ ' Spike thought.

"Kiris, do I have enough power to make the jump?" Dakarai said, looking down at the gauntlet on his right arm.

 **[Just enough partner. I've already tethered my power to that tablet.]** Kiris spoke as the purple gems glowed. Dakarai looked at Spike.

"This is it, Spike. Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" Dakarai asked. Spike nodded.

"I'm ready." Dakarai's body glowed even brighter. The wind started to blow even more and lighting started to hit the ground.

 **"REVERSE ACCEL!"** Dakarai shouted. The two disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

Suddenly, a portal opened in the rainy weather. Dakarai and Spike were violently thrown out out it. Dakarai landed on his back, while Spike landed on his face. The portal closed. Spike groaned.

"You could've told me that we would hit the dirt beforehand." Spike said, wiping his face off with his hands. Thankfully, he landed under a tree where he couldn't get wet. Dakarai landed in front of the stone steps of a Chinese temple.

"You hit grass, I hit the pavement _and_ I got caught in the rain. Be thankful." Dakarai said as he got up. Suddenly, the sound of thunder made a loud boom as lightning danced across the sky.

"Check the tablet for the discrepancy rate." Spike did as he was told. His eyes widened. Dakarai walked over to him. His eyes also widened.

"I can't believe it. A 0.00% discrepancy rate?" Dakarai said in shock.

"We actually did it. We traveled back in time." Spike spoke, getting over his shock. He put the tablet in his pocket. Then, he looked over at the Chinese temple not too far from he was.

"This is the place where the monk found me." Dakarai nodded his head. His wolf ears appeared on the top of his head and twitched. Dakarai grabbed Spike and pulled him to the ground, along with himself. They hid behind the tree.

"What gives?" Spike asked. Dakarai put his hand over his mouth.

"Shh, someone's coming." Spike listened, and he heard footsteps. It sounded as if someone was running. They looked and saw a woman dressed in a blue cloak. She held a basket close to her chest. She quickly ran up the steps. She stopped at the door of the temple. She placed the basket down at the door. Dakarai and Spike quietly jumped through the trees. Spike landed on a branch, where he had a direct view of the woman and the basket. Dakarai was on the opposite side, watching.

The woman pulled down the blanket on the basket, revealing a tan baby with blonde hair that had orange highlights. She pulled the hood on her head down, revealing her long, blonde hair with orange highlights. She put her pale hand on her son's cheek. He grabbed one of her fingers with his tiny hands. The woman smiled.

"I'm sorry, my child. You may not remember this, but if I'm still alive by the time you grow up, my name is Luna, a Valkyrie of Asgard. I hope I can get to see you again before I perish from this world." She said as tears ran down her voice and her voice cracking. She put two fingers on her son's forehead. A small, blue, Asgardian magic circle appeared, then faded away.

"That protection spell should last for a few years. I can only hope that you'll meet Kahina's son." Luna stood up and pulled the hood of her cloak over her head again. She banged on the door a few times and started to run back down the steps, but she stopped and looked back at her son. He had a confused look on his face. He started to stretch out his arms towards her, making small noises as he did. Tears continued to run down her face and she gritted her teeth. In the trees, Spike started to also stretch out his arm towards his mother, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Dakarai noticed this.

' _I can't make any noise or she might hear us. Only God knows what kind of consequences that could bring._ ' Dakarai thought. He stealthily made his way to the other side of the temple where Spike was. The rain made great cover, so Dakarai jumped on the roof, ran across it, and quickly jumped into the tree where Spike was.

"I'm sorry." Luna quickly ran down the steps. Spike started to jump down, but Dakarai grabbed his arm. Spike started to struggle.

"Let me go!" Spike said in a loud whisper. Tears had started to run down his face. He struggled even more, causing the two to fall to the ground. Spike tried to run, but Dakarai punched him in the gut, causing him to fall to his knees.

"I'm sorry, but I had to do that. I can't let you interfere with anything, otherwise you could damage the fabric of time and space." Dakarai said, standing over his friend.

"I can only show you what happened. Nothing more." What Dakarai didn't expect was for Spike to punch him in his gut, making him cough up spit. Dakarai recovered however, and quickly elbowed Spike in the face. Spike landed on his back, panting. Dakarai leaned against a tree. He looked over to the Chinese temple, where a Chinese man with long black hair tied in a ponytail and a beard dressed in a Ssangyong and black pants had opened the door. The man looked down and saw a baby crying.

' _He must've heard us fall to the ground and started crying._ ' Dakarai thought. The monk picked the child up from the basket he was in.

"Who would leave their child in the rain like this? No matter, I shall take you in, little one." The monk said. He closed the door, taking the baby inside with him.

Spike got up after being knocked down to the ground by Dakarai.

"What the hell!? I just lost the chance to speak to my mother!" Spike said.

"Wait-" Dakarai started, but he was cut off.

"Shut up! At least you had parents! I never got to know mine!"

"Quit it! Your mother may still be alive! I know what happened to mine! I still have nightmares about her death!" Dakarai yelled, finally snapping at his brother. Spike widened his eyes. He wiped the tears from his face.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." Spike said. Dakarai held his hand up.

"Don't worry about it. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that." Dakarai started to create a magic circle. He stepped inside of it.

"You know, if you want, I can help you find your mom." Spike was shocked at his words.

"But-"

"No buts. Brothers help each other out, right?" Dakarai smiled. Spike smiled back and stepped inside the magic circle.

"You're right." Spike held his hand up for a high five while the Sacred Gear necklace on his neck glowed. Dakarai also held his hand up, ready for a hive five.

 **"REVERSE ACCEL!"** The two shouted while high fiving. In a flash of light the two disappeared.

* * *

A portal opened in front of a couple of trees at Kuoh Academy. Dakarai and Spike were once again violently thrown out of it as the portal closed. This time however, their landing wasn't as harsh. The two got up and dusted themselves off.

"I am never going to get used to that." Spike said.

"Yeah, the first time I jumped back in time I landed in the ocean." Dakarai replied. Spike chuckled. Dakarai's eyes reverted back to their normal color as the gauntlets on his arms faded away.

"Well, it's a good thing that our clothes got dry and holy crap, we're at school." Spike said.

"Wait, really?" Dakarai asked. Spike pointed at the Kuoh Academy building.

"Wow. Did not expect that. What time is it?" Spike looked at his watch to answer his brother's question.

"7:30 in the morning." He replied.

"Wow, we're not late. Well, let's get a move on then." Dakarai said. The two walked towards the Kuoh Academy school building.

* * *

Dakarai was walking home from school. Currently, he was wearing a pair of headsets listening to some jazz music. **(A/N: If you're curious to what he was listening to, here's the youtube link:** **watch?v=58NKCwjz6e8)**

 **[ _So are we going to train Ddraig's host?_ ] **Kiris asked her host.

' _Maybe. Still thinking about it. I mean, he seems really interested in knowing how to control his Sacred Gear better, but that dream of his is ridiculous._ ' Dakarai replied.

 **[ _I think you should. He may give you a good fight a few years from now._ ] **

' _I thought your previous hosts didn't get involved in the fight between the Heavenly_ _Dragons?._ ' Dakarai thought.

 **[None of my hosts got _between their fight. I never said anything about my previous hosts not fighting Sekiryuutei's or Hakuryuukou's from the past. Hell, I think 3 of my hosts fought both of them in their lifetimes._] **Kiris replied.

' _Didn't your hosts live peaceful lives?'_

 **[ _Most of them did. Now, answer my question._ ] **Kiris spoke.

' _If he shows me some resolve, I just might train him. But why don't you take on your physical form and train him instead? It saves me the trouble._ '

 **[ _The poor child may faint if he saw my appearance. I feel like he would focus on my body rather than the training. So you're the only one that can train him, as you are the fellow host of a Dragon as well._ ] **

' _Whatever. Did you finish the adjustments to my body yet?_ ' He asked.

 **[ _I did. The seal that Angel placed on that mark helped the process greatly. You can use more of my powers now in exchange for using less of that mark's power._ ] **

' _But I want to master the mark's power. Power is power. I'll need all the power I can get if I want to get my revenge._ ' Dakarai replied as he crossed the street.

 **[ _Child, there is more to life than revenge and power. Until we can figure out a safer way for you to master that mark's power, I won't allow you to use it. Keep in mind that you shed quite a few years off of your life span the more you use it and the longer you stay in it. Another thing is that you shed years off of your lifespan when you travel back in time. Now this wouldn't be an issue if you were well-versed in senjutsu, but you aren't. You only have a basic understanding of it. Also, I'm not sure if you noticed this, but you lose small parts of your sanity the longer you stay in that form._ ] **

' _You can't be serious. If that's the case, I'm stuck with this mark. Anubis has mastered dark magic, but even he couldn't remove this mark. It wasn't like anything he's seen before. The same went for Isis. All she could do was bless my blood so it would have healing properties and I'd be able to regenerate to a certain degree._ '

 **[ _I am serious. The only solution I can think of is that you find that cat or your older sister. Some senjutsu therapy should restore your lifespan and recover some of your sanity, while also healing the damage done to your spirit. Though if you look for one, you're bound to find the other one. They're practically best friends._ ] **

' _But I don't even know where to start looking for them. And for your information, that cat's name is Kuroka._ '

 **[ _Of course you would remember her name. You've had a crush on her ever since you were a child. You even said you would take her out on a date when you got older._ ] **Kiris teased. Dakarai nearly tripped.

' _I said no such thing._ '

 **[ _Don't lie to yourself, child._ ] **

' _Whatever, but back on topic. What new powers did I get from you?_ '

 **[ _You'll be able to perform more advanced spatial manipulation techniques that will naturally come to you when the time comes. I have a feeling you'll be able to test them out soon enough. Oh, one more thing before I go to sleep, although I hate leaving on a bad note._ ] **

' _I'm listening._ '

 **[ _That mark has started to merge itself even more with your demonic power. Quite frankly, the only thing slowing it down is your holy power and my power. If it wasn't for those two things, either you'd be insane by now, or you'd be dead. While the mark had already merged itself with your demonic power the last time you had allowed it to take total control of you, I was able to slow the process down dramatically_.] ** Kiris paused for a moment.

 _'How long do I have before it starts to cause me serious problems?_ '

 **[ _Not long partner. On the outside you may look fine for now, but on the inside, your spirit has suffered some damage. The way I see it, the next time you use that mark's power or it takes control, you'll start to suffer from the side effects._ ] **

' _I won't let that happen. I will not let myself die until I get my revenge. After that, I don't care what happens to me._ ' Dakarai replied. After a small period of silence, he realized he may have upset the dragon.

' _If it makes you feel better, if worse comes to worse, I'll go to the Azazel and the Grigori. Would that make you feel a little bit better?_ '

 **[ _It would, child. For now, take it easy. Don't stress yourself too much. Although, I do find it important that you find that cat or your older sister._ ] **

' _I'll try. Thanks Kiris, but you shouldn't worry about me so much. I'll be fine._ '

 **[ _I can only hope you will be fine, child. Perhaps it would be good if that cat or your older sister came back. They could put you on the right path of life again. I've witnessed so many like you who lost their lives so young. I don't want you to end up the same way._ ] **Kiris thought to herself before she went to sleep.

* * *

 **(A/N: You could have turned the music off or paused it like halfway through the last part, but you can keep it on if you like.)**

Dakarai arrived at the door of his house. He opened the door and walked inside. As he closed the door, he took of his shoes and put on a pair of slippers. He started to walk towards the kitchen, but stopped when he saw Azazel sitting on the living room couch where he was drinking a glass of whiskey.

"What the hell are you doing in my house, Azazel?" Dakarai asked, narrowing his eyes slightly in annoyance as he took off his headsets. Azazel just grinned.

"Dakarai, from now on, call me Papa." Azazel said. Dakarai narrowed his eyes further and a short burst of lightning danced across the palm of his hand.

"No. Way. In. Hell. Will I call you that Azazel. Not even if someone threatened to kill me." Azazel laughed at his response.

"We'll work on it. Gabriel's in the kitchen making dinner. Oh, were you the person behind that surge of energy earlier?" Azazel asked as he got up from his spot on the kitchen, preparing to leave.

"Yes. I made a quick trip back in time with my brother." Dakarai answered.

"I thought so. If you got time, you should stop by and pay me a visit at the Grigori. I'm designing a new device to help you control your Sacred Gear's power better, along with controlling that seal's power." Azazel said. Dakarai nodded his head.

"I haven't felt the mark on my neck act up lately. Would you know anything about it?"

"Gabriel placed a seal on it, blocking it from giving you any power. It should last for a while, or as long as you don't use up too much power." Azazel answered.

"Well, it's about time I head back to my office. Shemhazai keeps nagging me about work." Azazel said as he prepared a magic circle for himself.

"Why don't you just quit? I mean, it's quite clear you're too lazy to be a leader." Dakarai said.

"I'm not lazy, just laid back." Azazel said as he smiled.

"Same thing." Dakarai started to walk to the kitchen, being lured by the smell of Gabriel's cooking.

"See you later, son!" Azazel said as he waved goodbye. He dodged Dakarai's school bag that was aimed for his head.

"Piss off, Azazel!" Azazel laughed as he disappeared inside the magic circle. The magic circle quickly faded away. Dakarai walked into the kitchen, where he was greeted with a hug from Gabriel.

"Welcome home! You're just in time too! I just finished making dinner." Gabriel said. She released Dakarai from her hug as she went back to the pot of soup she was making.

"So what's for dinner?" Dakarai asked. He looked at the counter, where a few pages of paper were on the dinner table. He picked them up and looked at them.

"Grilled fish, rice, and miso soup." Gabriel answered. She started to put the food on plates.

"Could you help me set the table please?" Gabriel asked.

"Sure." Dakarai answered. He started to put the papers down, until he saw his older sister's name on it.

"You put down my older sister's name as one of the children you adopted. Why?" Dakarai asked.

"Well, your mother did want me as the godmother of all her children. Speaking of which, what happened to her?" Gabriel asked.

"She left me and Amara on our own when I was 9. She became drunk with her senjutsu powers and killed her devil master, along with her friend, Kuroka." Dakarai answered in cold voice. Gabriel held his hand, calming him down.

"Is this around the time when you got that mark on your neck?" Gabriel asked.

"I don't know. I just remember running away from the hunters with Koneko and Amara. Everything before that is blank." Dakarai asked.

"Koneko? Is that the white-haired nekoshou Amara was walking with earlier?" Dakarai nodded his head at her question. Gabriel couldn't help but get the feeling that Dakarai wasn't telling her something that was involved with the mark on his neck.

"Where is everyone?" He asked.

"Amara is in the shower, Spike is in the backyard, and the Fallen Angels are in their room." Gabriel answered. Dakarai had finished setting the table.

"I'll be back in a second." He said as he walked upstairs. He walked towards the end of the hallway, then turned to the wall. He used some magic to quickly construct a room for Kalawarner and Raynare, complete with beds and furniture. He knocked on the door of Spikes room, where Kalawarner and Raynare were. Kalawarner opened the door.

"Evening. How'd your job hunting go?" Dakarai asked her as he leaned into the doorway, crossing his arms.

"Good. We got a job at a restaurant." Kalawarner answered.

"Yeah, _not_ a strip club." Raynare said annoyed.

"Personally, in my opinion, you two could have made way more money on the pole. Just saying." Dakarai said as he tilted his head to avoid a pillow thrown at his head.

"Okay, enough with jokes. I made a room for you two to live in." Dakarai said as he pointed down the hallway.

"Thank you." Kalawarner said. She started to walk to the room and Raynare followed her, but Dakarai stopped Raynare from leaving the room.

"Wait just a second. I have something to discuss with you in private." Dakarai said. Kalawarner turned around.

"If you want to discuss anything with her, I also want to be present." Kalawarner stated.

"But this doesn't concern you." Dakarai replied, looking over his shoulder.

"It does concern me if it involves Raynare."

"Let me guess, you two are still afraid I'll kill you?" Kalawarner and Raynare stiffened at his words. Dakarai chuckled.

"Look like I hit the mark. Listen, I won't kill you two as long as you don't give me a reason to. Now Raynare," Dakarai started as he looked back towards Raynare, who was slightly terrified at his gaze, as she remembered what occurred at the Fallen Angel base not too long ago.

"Have you ever thought about apologizing to Issei?" Dakarai asked. Raynare thought for a second.

"I'm not saying you're obligated to do it, nor will I force you to do it. I'm just asking that you take it into consideration." Dakarai stood straight and walked to his room.

"You know, Raynare, I don't know if you noticed this or not, but Issei really enjoyed the date you two had. I think he really started to develop feelings for you. But you betrayed those feelings and tried to kill him instead. Oh, and dinner's ready." And with that, Dakarai closed the door to his room. Raynare stood still, as she was experiencing an emotion she hadn't felt in a long time. Guilt.

* * *

Dakarai had changed into a fresh change of clothes consisting of a white t- shirt and black sweatpants. He opened the door, and was surprised as he saw Kalawarner at his door. She was surprised at the sudden opening of the door as well.

"Anything I can help you with?" He asked.

"Why did you kill Mittelt?" Kalawarner asked. Dakarai sighed.

"I understand that she was your friend, and for that, I apologize for killing her. My mother taught me to give people second chances." Dakarai took a short pause.

"But what you saw at the church, wasn't me." Kalawarner was slightly surprised at his words.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"What you saw that night...was a demon." Kalawarner was stunned. Dakarai walked past her, walking towards the stairs. He stopped.

"Kalawarner, have you and Raynare gone clothes shopping yet?" He asked.

"No, why?" She asked, turning to him.

"How about I take you two clothes shopping in two days?"

"You would do that?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I? It's not like I hate you, Kalawarner. The only one I'm still slightly pissed off at is Raynare, but I don't have a problem with you. And I'm pretty sure my little sister wants her clothes back." Kalawarner laughed at his words.

"I'll take you up on the offer." She replied. Dakarai walked down the steps.

"You know, if that was an attempt at asking me out on a date, you'll need to do better than that." Kalawarner said.

"I wasn't. But the fact that you said means you like me." Dakarai said, grinning. Kalawarner felt a slight blush creep up on her face.

"I won't deny that you're an attractive woman, Kalawarner. Maybe I'll properly ask you out a date some other time." Dakarai dissapeared behind the stairs, leaving a flustered Kalawarner. She shook her head to clear her head of any erotic thoughts she had.

* * *

Dakarai was walking to the back door of the house, until he spotted his little sister walking down the steps, drying her hair. She was currently wearing a pair of pajamas. Amara turned her her head to see Dakarai looking at her. He waved at her.

"Sup, little sis?" Dakarai said.

"Hey. You came home kinda late today." She said as she finished walking down the steps. She finished drying her hair and slung her towel over her shoulders.

"I was on cleanup duty. Gabriel finished making dinner." Dakarai said. suddenly, he felt a slight pain in his chest. He coughed. Amara walked over to him.

"Are you okay? You don't look sick."

"I'm fine. Why don't you go ahead and eat dinner?"

"But I want you to eat with us. We haven't eaten together in a long time." She said, a frown appearing on her face.

"I'm sorry, but I feel tired right now. I'm going to skip dinner tonight."

"You always say you're tired!" Amara said. What she didn't expect was for Dakarai to hug her.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I'll find a way to make up for the two years we've been apart. I promise." Dakarai kissed her on the forehead and hugged her a little bit tighter.

"I love you, little sis." He said as he let go of her. Amara brought her hands up to the spot where he kissed her on the forehead.

"You know, I'm not little anymore." She said.

"I was born 2 years before you, therefore making me your big brother. You'll always be my little sister." Dakarai said with a smirk.

"Hey, Dakarai. Do you still think about big sis Straya? It just doesn't feel the same without her here with us." Amara said with a sad look on her face. Dakarai hugged her again and started stroking her hair.

"I do. I know you miss her and that you still love her. I'll find her. But I want you to know you'll still always have me, your big brother." He kissed on the forehead again before letting her go and walking to the back door. Amara smiled.

"I love you too, big brother." She said before walking to the kitchen.

* * *

Dakarai closed the door behind him. He saw Spike sitting on the porch, watching a video on his phone. He tapped him on the shoulder, startling Spike.

"You could let me know that you were there, you know?"

"Why, were you about to watch a porno or something?" Dakarai said, teasing his friend.

"No, I wasn't." Spike replied as he put his phone back in his pocket.

"Sheesh, I'm just messing with you. Anyway, dinner's ready."

"Cool. Oh, you noticed anything different about Rias lately. She looks troubled about something."

"No, I don't really pay attention to her. But if that's the case, I get the feeling we'll find out why tomorrow. Wait, how would you know she's troubled? Did you peep on her?"

"No, you know I have better methods of peeping rather than do it blatantly like the Perverted Trio. You gonna stay and eat dinner this time?" Spike said as he walked to the door.

"Nah, I'm heading straight for bed." Dakarai jumped up to his room window and entered it from there.

"That has to be the most unorthodox way to enter a room."

"Burglars do it." Dakarai replied as he closed his window.

"Touche, buddy. Touche." Spike said as he walked inside of the house.

Dakarai walked into his bathroom and turned the water on to brush his teeth. Once he finished, he looked in the mirror only to be staring at a woman with platinum blonde hair, nearly pale skin, and red eyes that were shaped like a snake's.

"You can't run away from me, boy. You'll come to me one day. I know you want power, and I give you it and _so, so much more_." The woman in the reflection said seductively, putting emphasis on her last three words. Dakarai quickly splashed his face with water and looked into the mirror again. The woman wasn't there anymore, and he only saw his reflection. He turned the bathroom light off and laid down on his bed. He was about to go to sleep until a small blue magic circle appeared in front of his face. A small, holographic image of Anubis appeared in front of his face.

"Hello, my grandson. I hope you've been doing well."

"I have. Why are you calling me this late?"

"I have a favor to ask of you. I recently received a call from Sirzechs, one of the four Maou. I assume you remember him?"

"Yeah, guy with the red hair and armor, right? What about him?" Dakarai said with his eyes closed.

"Apparently, his little sister is getting married to a member of the Phenex household that she absolutely hates. Sirzechs doesn't want the marriage to go through, but he can't do anything himself directly."

"Go on."

"He asked me for help regarding the matter. She actually recorded a message for you as well."

"I'll look at it later. But you're busy with your work, you know, with guiding the souls to the afterlife and what not."

"Exactly. I think you know where this is going." Anubis said, a smirk on his face. Dakarai's eyes shot open.

"Hell no. I'm not helping. Rias is not my little sister, therefore that isn't my problem." Dakarai said.

"Think about how you would feel if Amara was married off to a man she didn't want to marry."

"She's not though." Anubis laughed.

"It seems you inherited a bit of my ruthlessness. Well, I did tell him that I wouldn't make any promises."

"Good."

"But, that doesn't mean you can't do anything. Perhaps you could train Rias and her peerage since the end result will most likely be a Rating Game. Sirzechs did say he would give you a reward if you fought the member of the Phenex household."

Dakarai sighed.

"I'll train Rias and her peerage. But I'm only doing it because I have nothing else better to do."

"Very well. I'll notify Sirzechs of your decision. Also, you're great-grandmother and I will be visiting you and your sister quite soon."

"Bastet wouldn't let you say no, huh?"

"You know her well, don't you?"

"Yeah, how could I not after being around her for 2 years. Anything about my grandmother, Kebetchet?"

"She's still working her post here. But I can assure you that she definitely wants to see you. Goodnight, Dakarai."

"Night, gramps." Dakarai said as the image of Anubis faded away, along with the magic circle. Not too long after that, a small magic circle once again appeared in front of his face. This time, a small holographic image of Rias appeared instead.

"Dakarai, if you get this message, I want to ask you for help. As your great-grandfather told you, I'm getting married to Riser Phenex, the second son of the House of Phenex. I hate this man with a passion as I find him to be a pig and I am disgusted by the way he treats women. I know you don't care about the Devils and their affairs, and that we really haven't connected with each other, but I really do need your help." Rias took a short pause, clenching her fists. Dakarai could actually feel the sincerity behind her words.

"I don't expect you to help me and you don't have to, but please, I beg you. I feel like you're the only one strong enough to beat him. You don't even have to fight Riser, you could just train me and my peerage. Just please consider my request. Thank you." After that, the small image of Rias faded. Dakarai turned over and looked at his roof.

' _Can I really ignore her pleas like that? Maybe I should help her. I could actually feel the sincerity behind her words. She was genuine in her actions. Now that I think about it, Rias does look a bit like her.._.' Dakarai thought to himself.

Dakarai went to sleep not too long after that.

* * *

Dakarai was walking to the Occult Research Club Room. He saw Spike and Issei heading in the same direction. He was able to hear their conversation.

"And you didn't bang her? Are you gay?" Spike said in disbelief.

"No! It just didn't feel right!" Issei replied. Dakarai walked up behind the two.

"Anything interesting I missed?" He asked.

"Apparently, Rias went to Issei's place last night and asked him to take her virginity. Issei didn't have the balls to do it." Spike said.

"I'll have you know I do have a pair!"

"You would've banged Rias if you do. You passed up what was quite possibly a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to sleep with one of the Two Great Ladies of Kuoh Academy. Tell me that isn't gay." Spike said.

"Shut up you two. Let's just get to the club room." Dakarai said, getting annoyed with Spike's and Issei's banter. The three arivved in the club room shortly after.

"Geez, who died?" Spike said, trying to break the silence as he sensed the tension in the air.

"I see the rest of your peerage has arrived, Lady Rias." A woman with silver hair that flowed all the way down her back with long braids on each side with small blue bows at the end, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids. She was wearing a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head, with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory. Dakarai instantly recognized this woman.

"Grayfia?" Dakarai said. Grayfia turned to him, slightly surprised.

"Well, isn't this a surprise. It's good to see you, Dakarai." Grayfia said.

"You know him, Grayfia?" Rias asked in mild shock.

"Yes. His father introduced me to him when he was a small child. I have to say Dakarai, your father was very helpful in the war between the Old Satan Faction and the Anti Satan Faction." Grayfia replied.

"I know the stories, Grayfia." Dakarai replied as he sat down on the couch.

"Now that you are all here, I would like to introduce the second son of the Phenex Household, Riser Phenex." As Grayfia finished her words, an orange magic circle appeared in the ORC Club Room. The circle erupted in flames. After the flames died down, Riser Phenex had appeared.

* * *

 **DONE! WHOOOO! Another long chapter for you guys!**

 **Okay, I finished this chapter in two sittings! Actually I wrote the rest of this pretty fast since I'm going on a road trip, so there probably won't be a chapter until next week. If I can't do that, I'll probably write a short omake.**

 **And holy crap, Dakarai is getting sick and being haunted by a mysterious woman! Originally, I was going to make Dakarai suffer more, like how Itachi was really sick, but as you can see, I didn't do that. As for the mysterious woman, think of a female Orochimaru. Yeah, pretty disturbing.**

 **Also, I did take the "And you didn't bang her? Are you gay?" line from Scott Pilgrim vs The World, one of my favorite movies. I plan on writing the scene between Rias and Issei at a later date, but since I leave in like, five hours from now as I'm writing this, I really couldn't.**

 **Here's a preview of next chapter, no wait, two chapters from now.**

 _"Thank you Dakarai! I can't tell you how much this means to me!" Rias said._

 _"I thought I told you. I didn't come here to save you." Dakarai said, turning his head away from her. Rias smiled slightly._

 _"Although, I have to ask why you decided to come save me. You seemed content on training us and nothing more."_

 _"You remind me of someone that I used to know." Dakarai said, looking at the moon._

 **Alright, have a good night! Don't forget to review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**I'd like to touch up on Dakarai's _unique_ (lol) condition I revealed last chapter. It works like this; **

**Reverse Accel: Allows Dakarai to travel back in time. He uses a device he created to help the process and to improve accuracy. Now, here's the catch. The farther back he goes, the more years are taken from his lifespan. So when he traveled back in time with Spike, he traveled 17 years in the past. That's 17 years taken from his lifespan.**

 **For the sake of the story, he can live for about 10,000 years, and a little more thanks to the god blood in his veins. Counting the last two times he went back in time which equals 25 years in total. 25+17=32. 32 years is like nothing to him. Now, because the curse mark he has is trying to control him, it causes serious problems. The curse mark is literally eating away at his spirit, while trying to take control of him at the same time. So from the years he's had it, it's caused a lot of damage. A huge amount. Now his lifespan is nowhere near 10,000 years.  
**

 **And, I'm going to start replying to reviews. Starting for chapter 9:**

 _ **ShredX01: My man... This is freken awesome! xDDDDDD**_

 ** _I'm just excited all the way reading start to here in like few hours. This story is really interesting and I do hope for more interesting stuff to come _~_**  
 ** _Great job keep it up!_**

 **R: Thank you! Some more interesting stuff is coming. I've actually been playing around with an idea that I thought of as I was reading the Freezing manga.**

 ** _Mahesvara:_** ** _Great chapter. I liked the sweet moments, you should do more of them. Looking forward to more._**

 **R: Thank you! I'm definitely going to do more of the sweet moments. I'm proud of myself since that was my first time writing sweet moments. I really tried my best with chapter 9. The length of it shows that lol.**

 **Now, reviews from Chapter 10:**

 _ **Stratos263:** **Riser is going to get his ass kicked**_

 **R: Yes, indeed. Horribly in fact. But you'll see when I finish writing that chapter.**

 _ **ShredX01:** **LOL man.. I'm really enjoying this xDDDD**_ _ **can't wait for next chapter including the rating game**_

 **R: Glad you're enjoying it! I actually had a few rough drafts of the Rating Game in my head until I decided on what way to go with.**

 _ **Ruler of flames:** **Keep up the good work, this story is very interesting**_

 **R: Thank you and will do!**

 **Alright, that's out of the way, let's get this party started! Well, I guess it's more like a pre-party. Okay, I'll stop now.**

 **Thank you all for the favs and follows. Really keeps me going! I'm serious. When I get an email telling me someone followed or favorited this story or both, it really helps motivate me.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD.

"Talking."

' _Thinking._ '

 **"BOOST!"** -power up or high grade magic being used

 **[Talking...]** -Kiris talking

 **{Talking...}** -Ddraig talking

* * *

' _How did I end up here again?_ ' Dakarai though to himself as he sat on the couch, next to his younger sister, Amara. Across from him sitting on the other couch, was Rias and a man named Riser Phenex, as Grayfia had told everyone. He noticed most of the ORC had some ill-intent towards Riser, as he picked up thanks to his senjutsu skills. He couldn't really tell how Grayfia felt, as she had a stoic expression on her face. But from the way Riser was touching Rias in an highly inappropriate manner, he held some disgust towards Riser as well. But he wasn't too focused on Riser because he felt it wasn't his problem how he acted. He was more concerned with what Grayfia had said.

' _If I really did meet her, why couldn't I remember it?_ ' Dakarai thought. He closed his eyes and tried to remember. Instead, a sharp pain ran through his head, causing him to jump a little. Thankfully no one had noticed. Well, he was half-certain Amara noticed, but didn't pay any attention to it. Her eyebrows were twitching and her face was turned in disgust as she looked at how Riser was touching Rias. Dakarai felt like she was ready to attack him. An icy air began to form around her. Dakarai held her hand, instantly calming her down. Akeno had placed some tea on the coffee table. Dakarai poured out some more tea for himself to soothe his headache.

"Okay, who's this douche?" Issei asked.

"This gentleman is Lord Riser Phenex. He is a pure-blooded devil of noble birth, third heir in line to the House of Phenex." Grayfia answered.

"And that means what?"

"He is also fiance to the next heir to the House of Gremory."

"Fiance to what? You're joking, right?" Issei asked.

"I am not. Lady Rias has been engaged to Lord Riser for quite some time now." Grayfia said.

"They're getting married?!"

' _Gee, what do you think the word engaged means, Issei?_ ' Dakarai thought to himself.

 **[ _Child, you should fight this pure-blooded devil. Something tells me you'll have a lot of fun._ ] **Kiris said.

' _Not wasting my time._ '

 **[ _You'll get the urge to fight sometime soon. It's in your blood. As it stands now, you could beat this Phenex right here. My powers will only make it easier._ ] **

' _Like I said, not wasting my time. This is a Devil affair that does not involve me._ '

 **[ _The moment you spoke to your great-grandfather, you became involved in this._ ] **

' _Shut up._ '

Before Kiris could retort, Rias had stood up.

"That's enough, Riser. Let it go. Why don't you understand? I have no intention of ever marrying you." She said.

"But my darling, Riser believes your family's circumstances are still such that you cannot afford to be so selfish." Riser said.

' _Okay, why does he keep talking in third person?_ _It's annoying the hell out me._ '

 **[ _You should just put him down, partner. You would be able to test out the new abilities I gave you._ ] **

"I will not bring my family to ruin! I have no intention of denying you your right to out name, however let me be clear. My husband will be _my_ choice." Rias said.

"Remember, it's imperative for Devils to remain pure-blood. We're still recovering our numbers from the last war. Both your father and Sirzechs made this decision with the future of Devils in mind."

"My father. my brother, and my whole clan made this decision because they're in too great a rush. For the final time, Riser, I will not marry you." Rias finished, but Riser grabbed her chin with his fingers.

"For the final time, Rias, Riser bears the reputation of the House of Phenex. Ruining our good name is unacceptable." Riser said, slightly narrowing his eyes.

"Hey!" Issei said, as he and the other members of the ORC prepared to fight.

"Riser doesn't care if he has to incinerate everyone in this room. You will return to the Underworld with me."

"There's no need for incineration. My Lady Rias, Lord Riser, as you know I am here by order of Sirzechs, which means there will be no disruption of peace." Grayfia said firmly.

"When told such an ominous thing by one known as the Ultimate Queen, even Riser can become somewhat fearful." Riser said as he let go of Rias's chin and shrugged.

"My master anticipated that there would be a conflict of some sort. As such, he has assigned me a a last resort, should communication break down."

"Yes, of course he did. Would you care to be a little more specific?"Rias asked.

"If my lady insists on putting her own preferences above those of her family, she is to settle this via a Rating Game with Lord Riser."

"Wait, what's a Rating Game? That sounds familiar." Issei asked.

"Oh yeah, Sona mentioned something like that before, didn't she?" Issei said as he remembered.

"It's a game noble devils play with each other. Long story short, they and their servants compete in battle to determine who wins." Kiba answered.

"Like the chess thing?"

"Exactly. It't the reason why we have individual powers that are inspired by what we call Evil Pieces in order to play the Rating Game." Akeno said.

"Okay, that's good to know." Issei replied.

"Riser has played through numerous Rating Games and has scored several wins for himself. Unfortunately, me inexperienced bride has never even qualified for an official game." Riser spoke.

"He knows only mature devils are allowed to participate, so it's not as if she's had much opportunity." Akeno said.

"So we're at a disadvantage?" Issei asked.

"We've got more to worry about than that." Koneko said.

"Rias, I have to ask. Is this adorable group the extent of your servants? They're all you have?" Riser asked.

"And so what if they are?" Rias replied, still annoyed with Riser.

Riser let out a short laugh. He snapped his fingers and a Phenex magic circle appeared on the ground. Flames appeared and the sound of a Phenex could be heard. As the flames died down, 15 women could be seen.

"Riser has 15 pieces. In other words, I have a complete set." He said.

"15, and they're all hot as hell! Damnit, I hate him so much!" Issei said.

"Why can't I be this guy?" Issei cried. Meanwhile, Dakarai had found it becoming increasingly difficult to control his craving for a fight. The one with the Fallen Angels wasn't even a proper fight, that was child's play. Ever since Anubis threw him into what the Egyptian Gods called "The Pit" or " The Pit of Death", Dakarai's definition of a fight changed and a slight lust for fighting was instilled in him. Well, it was in his blood to fight anyway, thanks to his father.

 **[ _Don't go too crazy partner. Remember, your mental state isn't completely stable. If you end up fighting this chicken, don't use up too much of my power._ ] **

"My dear, why is your servant looking at me and weeping uncontrollably?" Riser asked.

"Because his dream is to have a harem." Rias replied.

"Ew, what a total barbarian." Ravel said.

' _Then by the same logic, isn't she calling her master a barbarian?_ ' Dakarai thought to himself.

"Oho, is that so? Yubelluna!" Riser said as he called for his queen.

"Yes, my lord." she answered walked up to him.

 **[ _Hmm, not bad. She could be a potential mate for you. But the one in the blue Qipao seems to have more potential._ ] **Kiris said.

Dakarai looked at the queen briefly, but he also looked over to the woman in the blue Qipao.

' _They are quite beautiful and...wait, why did you even say anything about that?_ '

 **[ _I'm just telling you about my observations. I also think you should move on from your previous mate. It pains me to tell you this but at the same time you need to hear this. She's not coming back. You should really look for someone else to spend your the rest of your life with. I know she would want you to be happy. It was her final wish after all._ ] **

' _You don't have to remind me about that. I'm not interested in settling down. I'm focused on my revenge. That's it. But I guess I can enjoy myself while I'm here._ '

When Yubelluna was in front of Riser, Riser grabbed her chin and and kissed her. He turned her around and started to grope her breasts. Rias had a disgusted look on her face. Dakarai was disgusted as well, but he didn't show it. Amara on the other hand, looked like she was almost ready to barf.

"Damn!" Issei said in an almost whisper.

"No matter how long you live, you'll never have what I do. You're just a lower class Devil." Riser said.

"Shut up! Once I stop sucking at this Devil shit, I'll get all the ladies I want you stupid Phenex breath, or should I say Penex breath?" Issei said. Dakarai merely facepalmed, and so did Spike.

"How dare you. It would be best if you remembered your place when you speak to me." Riser said.

"Screw you! The only person in this room I need to impress is Rias! I don't give a shit what you think of me!" Issei said as he summoned his **[Boosted Gear** **]**.

' _Issei..._ ' Rias thought to herself.

"We don't need to play some damn game! I'll kick your ass right here, right now!" Issei spoke as he lunged at Riser.

"Issei, no!" Asia cried out.

"Mira." Riser calmly spoke. Mira jumped out of the group of girls, stopping Issei in his tracks.

"What's she supposed to do? She's tiny." Issei stated.

' _Mistake number one, Issei. It seems I have much to teach you._ ' Dakarai thought.

Mira quickly moved and hit Issei in the stomach with her staff, causing Issei to end up on the roof. Dakarai chucked at this. Pain was written on Issei's face. After Issei fell down, Rias ran to his side.

"I'm here. Please talk to me, are you all right?" She said worriedly.

"I'm good, yeah. Don't worry about me." Issei said weakly before fainting.

' _Pfft, no you're not good. That girl just put you down Issei. Her movements were obvious._ ' Dakarai thought, while chuckling.

"Ha, imagine the bearer of the brutal **[Boosted Gear]** being so unbelievably worthless. What a tragedy for you, darling." Riser said. Dakarai decided it was time to for him to say something. That, and he was really itching for a fight.

"Riser, I won't let you call this kid worthless. Sure he's perverted and not the brightest there is, but he can definitely shine if he trained hard enough. It's my fault I haven't started training him yet. Otherwise, he could've put down your peerage member with ease."

"Oh, is that so? And just who are you? Another one of Rias's weakling peerage members?" Riser said. Dakarai smiled.

"You'll be surprised who's the actual weakling here, grilled chicken. Although you really shouldn't be saying anything in the first place. You should really improve your taste of clothing. I don't like to talk to poorly dressed men who are clearly overcompensating for something."

"How dare you mock me! Mira! Isabella!" Mira charged at Dakarai first, but he quickly took her staff and elbowed her in the stomach, causing her to fall to her knees. Isabella came from the side and tried to punch him, but was surprised when he caught her fist. He swiftly kneed her in the gut, knocking the wind out of her and causing her to stumble back. Riser and his peerage were shocked, and so was the ORC.

"Riser, if I really chose to do so, I could take down you and your entire peerage in seconds. I wouldn't even have to use my Sacred Gear." Dakarai said confidently.

"Grayfia, tell my brother I agree to the Rating Game." Rias said.

"I will inform him immediately." Grayfia said. Isabella picked up Mira from the ground as she was still in pain. Riser and Yubelluna walked back to their group, alongside Isabella and Mira. Dakarai threw Mira's staff to Riser, which he caught.

"Riser, believe me when I say we will annihilate you!" Rias said with determination.

"Riser looks forward to it dear. Riser will see you at the game." Riser said as a Phenex magic circle appeared. Riser looked at Dakarai.

"And Riser will _personally_ put you in your place." Riser said with a tone of hate in his voice. Dakarai only laughed.

"Oh, if you ever fought me, you'd regret it." Dakarai said back. Flames covered Riser and his peerage. After the flames died down, they were gone.

"Out of plain curiosity, why didn't you put down that loser right then and there?" Spike asked Dakarai.

"Because I would have embarrassed him in front of his peerage and Rias's engagement would still be in place." He replied. Grayfia walked up to Dakarai.

"Sirzechs has also requested to speak with you personally."

"He has? I'll come with you then." Grayfia nodded. Dakrai looked and saw Asia healing Issei.

"Lady Rias, I would also like to inform you that you will have a two-week training period, due to your inexperience and Lord Riser's prowess.

"As much as it pains me to admit it, I think you're right. Extra time to train would be very useful for all of us. Thanks, I accept the offer." Grayfia nodded and prepared a magic circle.

"If you would come with me, Dakarai." Grayfia said. Dakarai walked into the magic circle. He and Grayfia disappeared.

Koneko was impressed with how easily Dakarai handled Riser's rook and pawn.

' _Maybe he could train me as well..._ ' Koneko thought to herself.

* * *

Dakarai was sitting in front of Sirzechs.

"I'm glad you decided to train my little sister and her peerage, Dakarai. But wouldn't it be much simpler to challenge Riser to a duel? Not only because the two week training period won't be enough time for my little sister and her peerage, but you would also have a decent fight."

"As it stands now, your little sister won't win even with the two week training period. Issei is their trump card, but 2 weeks is nowhere near enough time for him to achieve Balance Breaker. And what exactly do you mean by a decent fight?"

"I see. What I meant was that the Phenex Clan is known for their immortality. They can regenerate after any attack."

"So it's like fighting a doll that can repair itself? Heh, I might just fight him myself after all."

"In that case, I only find it fitting that you be rewarded for your help. Maybe a favor from me?" Before Dakarai could say no, Kiris took her physical form and covered his mouth with her hand, shocking him. Kiris appeared in a simple black robe with a purple belt tied around her waist. She had long black hair that stopped at her waist, two small purple triangles on her cheeks, porcelain skin, and bright purple eyes.

"Not only will he take the favor from you, but he'll also take 2 of Riser's peerage members." Kiris said with a grin on her face. Dakarai on the other hand, could not voice his opinion on the matter as Kiris still had her hand on his mouth. Sirzechs smiled.

"Very well then, I'll see you at the engagement party." Sirzechs said with a smile on his face. Kiris nodded her head, even though Dakarai was trying to pry his hand off of her mouth. For some reason, she had a _really_ strong grip. Kiris made a portal appear behind her. She slung Dakarai over her shoulder and waved Sirzechs goodbye and she walked into the portal. Moments later, she appeared in Dakarai's room. She dropped him on his bed, and she still had a grin on her face. She closed the portal behind her.

"Why did you say that, Kiris?" Dakarai said, highly annoyed with the dragon.

"I think it would beneficial to you. Besides, if you find your older sister and Kuroka, you could ask Sirzechs to pardon them of their crimes. You are the living proof to help pardon them of their crimes." Kiris stated.

"Okay, that still doesn't explain why you said I'd take 2 of Riser's peerage members."

"Because I felt like it."

"Whatever. But what do you mean I'm living proof?" Dakarai asked.

"I've only recently remembered myself, but I now remember how you got that mark on your neck. I could show you the memories if you'd like."

"Show me them." Dakarai said. Kiris nodded her head and put her hand on his forehead.

* * *

 **Heaven**

Gabriel was looking at a woman encased in a golden light. She looked to her right, and saw 4 more women in the same golden light. They were in a form of stasis. She looked back to the woman she was looking at first. She had tan skin, a modest bust, short brown hair that stopped at her neck and had a white hair tie on the left bang of her hair. She wore a long, white dress that stopped at her ankles and 12 pure white golden wings were sticking out of her back. Michael appeared next to Gabriel.

"Are you sure you want to take the fifth sister out of stasis?" He asked. Gabriel nodded.

"Dakarai deserves to know his real aunts. I still feel bad for erasing his memories about them when he was a child." Gabriel said as she looked down at her feet. Michael put a hand on her shoulder.

"You did was was the best thing at the time Gabriel. If Dakarai had ever been caught, an enemy could look into his memories and discover this secret. It was too risky, and you know that." Michael smiled at his sister, causing her to hold her head up high.

"You're right. Besides, the years they've spent in stasis seemed to have really helped them suppress their power more, so it's harder for someone to pinpoint their location. And I really think this one will really love to see her beloved nephew again." Gabriel said as she pressed her hand against the golden barrier. Shortly after, the barrier disintegrated. The woman started to slowly descend to the ground. She opened her eyes slowly, revealing her brown eyes. Gabriel smiled at her.

"It's good to see you again, Chiffon. Did you have a nice rest?" Chiffon smiled back.

"I did. How long have I been in stasis?"

"Twelve years." Chiffon put a hand to her mouth.

"My, that is a long time. Do you plan on releasing my other sisters?"

"Not just yet. It appears they need a little bit more tuning. But, the next one to be brought out of her stasis is most likely Rena." Gabriel answered. Chiffon nodded. She retracted her wings.

"Also, I'm sure you would love to see your nephew again, right?" Chiffon eyes immediately lit up with excitement.

"Yes! Oh, how old is he now?" Chiffon took a short pause as she calculated.

"Aw, he's 17 now! I would love to see him all grown up!" She said as she put her hands on her cheeks. Gabriel laughed a little.

"Well, you did spoil him. Michael, do you need help with the tuning?" Gabriel asked her brother. Michael shook his head.

"I can handle the tuning myself. You two go on back." Michael said as he smiled. Gabriel and Chiffon smiled back. Gabriel made a magic circle for the two and they warped back to Kuoh. Michael looked back at the other 4 sisters in their stasis.

"I'm glad Father left this gift behind. If he didn't, some of the systems in Heaven may not work. But I still have to wonder, what is the purpose of the **[Legendary Sisters]**? And what is the true extent of their power?" Michael thought out loud as he continued tuning one of the sisters.

* * *

"Oho, so my little brother gets to fight a member of the Phenex clan? This should be rather interesting." Straya thought to herself as she looked at the glass sphere on her nightstand. Kuroka walked into her room in the Khaos Brigade hideout. She took a sip of the glass of wine she was holding. She sat the glass on the desk.

"Spying on your little brother, nya?" Kuroka said, teasingly.

"I'm just watching over him. It's my responsibility as his older sister."

"You know, you could just go visit him. Tell you what. Let's play a game of Jan-Ken-Po. Whoever wins goes to visit him, nya~" Kuroka said. Staya nodded her head. The two held out their hands and balled them up.

"Jan-" Straya started.

"Ken-" Kuroka and Straya got ready to throw down their hands.

"Po!" The two girls finished. Kuroka had scissors, and Straya had paper. Straya sighed. Kuroka laughed.

"Whenever you go to see him, I only ask that you do one thing." Straya said.

"Don't you dare screw my little brother!" Kuroka fell into a fit of laughter.

"Nyahahaha! Hmm, maybe just because you said that, I think I will. Nyahaha!" Kuroka managed to say.

"I will end you if you do."

"But you know your little brother has had a crush on me since he was a little kid. If you harmed me, don't you think that would break his heart?" Kuroka said in a teasing tone towards her best friend. Straya was speechless.

"J-just don't do anything lewd with him." She said with a blush on her face. Kuroka couldn't resist teasing her.

"Oho, is it possible you only want your little brother all to yourself, nya?"

"Little brothers belong to their older sisters after all." Straya said crossing her arms. Her eyes widened and she quickly put her hand over her mouth. Kuroka just laughed even harder than before.

"It looks like you've had a little too much to drink tonight. Thinking of such kinky things, nya~." Kuroka said as she continued to laugh.

"It's not like that!" Straya said as she tried to clean up what she had said, although she still had a blush on her face. Kuroka continued to laugh. Suddenly, she felt the air in the room turn cold. _Very_ cold.

"You had better start running, Kuroka. You should know cats don't like the cold." Straya said while grinning. Kuroka quickly ran out of the door and Straya gave chase.

* * *

 **Finally finished a chapter! Yay! Might upload on more after this. Gonna be going on a trip soon. Also, school is starting back up for me so that means less chapters. :c**

 **But the good news is I'll try to get a new chapter out every week. And I will try to at least upload 2 chapters a month. It's going to be a little challenge to myself.**

 **Anyway, thanks for the favs and follows. That is what made me finish this chapter. :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Okay, finally taking a break from Elsword to write this. The first part is going to be a flashback, just letting you know now. Also going to experiment with writing in first-person.**

 **Houki Minami: Meh, predictable. If riser wins, then I'll give points for originality. Otherwise, maybe I'll lose interest in your story. It's no fun to have an already develop character on the lead unless he's charismatic, which is Dakarai's problem. He actually lacks a good personality, and he's just there to trash-talk and make things superficially better.**

 **Am I the only one who likes riser? He's a rating game invicted with a full set harem and kickass abilities. He's no differen from Dakarai in any regard, so they cannot trash-talk each other.**

 **R: Well, seeing as how both his parents and girlfriend are dead, he can't help but desire for some form of revenge. Think of Sasuke after he found out the truth about why the Uchiha Clan was killed and the reason why his brother did what he did. That's how Dakarai is right now.**

 **While it is beneficial to Rias, he's only fighting Riser out of boredom and to test his strength. There are some who like Riser, but in my opinion, he lacks in abilities. All he has is "Immortality", which is really just regeneration that depends on his level of Demonic energy, Flight, and Pyrokinesis. You see, Dakarai has trained under _Gods_ , one of which he is related to. Not to mention being blessed by a Goddess to give him regeneration capabilities, and gaining an technique from another God. That alone places Dakarai above Riser in terms of power. Combine that with the dark power he has, that's a strong combination right there(not counting the Yokai abilities he has). And in my opinion, Riser won the Rating Game because Issei was not strong enough and Rias didn't have a full peerage and lacked experience. It was an easy win. **

**As for the predictable part, that's something I'd like to avoid. But if you read the last few chapters closely, Dakarai isn't too healthy right now. Something is going to happen to him. That's all I'll say.**

 **Now onto the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD or Teen Titans.**

"Talking."

' _Thinking._ '

 **"BOOST!"-** power up or high grade magic being used

 **[Talking...]-Kiris talking**

 **{Talking...}-Ddraig talking**

* * *

Chapter 10: The Past

 **Dakarai's POV(8 years old)**

 _I tried running from the scary lady, but she would always somehow find me. I hid myself in the closet, hoping she would give up on finding me. I can't ask for help, either. Big sis went somewhere with Kuroka and isn't going to be back for at least 2 months. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I hear her enter the room._

 _"Come on out, sweetheart. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to give you a gift." The woman said sweetly. My gut was telling me she was faking it. I still held my breath._

 _"I know you want to get revenge on the person who killed your precious father and mother, right? I can give you the power to do so if you stopped hiding hun." I heard her say. I gasped and I opened my eyes. I covered my mouth after realizing my mistake and shut my eyes tightly. I hear the closet door open. I open my eyes and see her kneeling right in front of me. I tried to back away, but I hit the wall. She comes closer. She does something I didn't expect. She hugged me and leaned into my ear._

 _"There, there. Everything will be better now." She said. I felt her bite my neck. I pass out._

* * *

 _I slowly opened my eyes. How long have I been in this lab? I'm strapped to the table and the bright light blinds me. I barely hear the voices behind the glass window to my left._

 _"Experiment log 1040: Subject's power level has stabilized, despite complications during testing. Subject's power level has increased tenfold, thanks the Curse Mark I gave this child. This child may be the key to unleashing the true "Chaos" upon this world." A woman said into an audio recorder. She had platinum blonde hair, red eyes, and wore a white lab coat over some blue jeans and a yellow shirt._

 _"Lucy, administer stress test 748." The woman said. Lucy nodded her head._

 _"As you wish, Lady Riza." Lucy said._

 _'Stress test?' I heard mechanical whirring. Suddenly. I felt electricity hit my body. I screamed in pain as it shocked me. It felt like an eternity before it stopped._

 _"Subject's body durability has increased drastically thanks to the Curse Mark, but hasn't shown the desired response to a threat. Initiating combat training to study reflexes, speed, and strength." Riza said. I was released from the restraints on my hands and feet. I looked around and saw 10 men surround me. I tried to sit up, but it hurt. The men started walking closer to me. I was scared._

 _"Riza, stop the experiment now!" I heard a woman yell. I looked at the window and say a woman with black hair with a silver bang. She wore a lab coat over black pants and a purple shirt._

 _"Why should I, Isabella? The boy could finally start to use the Curse Mark."_

 _"He's scared shitless! You know his big sister, his only guardian, was sent away on a mission you told that bastard that is her master to send her on. You've been experimenting on him for a whole week! He needs a break!" I heard the woman Isabella say. She has a really thick Spanish accent._

 _"I know you don't approve of this, Isabella, which is why you're not involved in this. But I suppose you're right. You can keep him for the weekend. I could use the time to re-evaluate my approach." She pressed a button and and the 10 black man disappeared. I heard the door open and Isabella ran to me. She picked me started stroking my hair. I started feeling sleepy._

 _"It's okay now. Just rest up. You don't have to see that woman anymore." She whispered in my ear. I felt as ease in her arms. She carried me out of the lab. I fell asleep._

* * *

 **Dakarai's POV(10 years old)**

 _I was laying down flat on my back, panting. I was exhausted from my training. I heard footsteps. I looked up and saw my teacher looking down at me. He wore a mask. The left side is orange with a single black outlined eyehole, with the right side is a solid black. From what he told me, he lost his right eye. There are four parallel holes, two on each side where his mouth is. He wears an black body suit that covers his entire body except for his lower torso and forearms._ _For his arms, he has black gauntlets, gray gloves and wears a gray utility belt. He has overlapping armor in certain spots of his body. The first is a gray neck guard that goes to his throat and to his chest, a guard on both shoulders, forearms, over his gauntlets, one for each of his thighs, knees, the top and soles of his feet and finally a gray sash wrapping horizontally around his torso._

 _"Is that all you have, Dakarai? If you can't handle that much, you'll never get your revenge." He said. I felt a fire burst to life inside of me. I quickly jumped up from my spot on the ground and performed a roundhouse kick. He caught my foot and slammed me into the ground. I recovered and elbowed him in the stomach. He stumbled for a little bit before regaining his posture._

 _"Good. That's what I want to see. That's enough for today. But there is something I want to tell you." He paused._

 _"You need to eliminate all of your weakness and fear. Fear leads to you doubting yourself. You can't crush your enemies if you have weaknesses. Eliminate those and strive for power. Do that, and you'll be on your way to getting your revenge." He said before walking out of my sight._

 _"Thank you, Slade." I said, even though I couldn't see him I'm sure he heard me. He was right though. I failed my mother, father, and Isabella. If I don't get stronger, I'll just keep failing. I have to get stronger and crush anyone who gets in my way! If someone challenges me, I'll destroy them. I clenched my fists and walked to my room in this base._

 _I wouldn't fail anymore. I don't care what happens to me, I'll will obtain all the power I need to avenge those that died._

* * *

 **Dakarai's POV (15 years old)**

 _I was standing in a cemetery. I didn't care about the rain pouring down on me. I don't care if I catch a cold. My tears flowed freely down my face as I stood over her grave. The one woman that I fell in love with. I failed again. I failed her. I wasn't strong enough to save her. Why couldn't I have died instead of her? Why, God?!_

 _I'm starting to believe that God doesn't exist. If he did, why couldn't he answer my prayers of all the tragedies that happened in my life? But at the same time, I couldn't place the blame on anyone but me. I felt the rain stop. I looked up and saw an umbrella. I felt someone grab my hand. I looked over and I saw my little sister._

 _"I miss bis sis too. But you shouldn't be out in the rain like this. You could get sick." She looked up at me. I saw her frown. From her view, she probably saw my lifeless eyes and that made her sad. But she started pulling me away from the tombstone._

 _"I miss big sis too, but I want to see you happy again. I know you loved Nia more than anything, but I feel like she wants you to be happy, even if she isn't here anymore." Amara said. I wasn't sure how to feel about that, but she just wants to see me happy? I stopped myself from being dragged by her. I pulled her closer to me and hugged her tightly._

 _"I love you." I said to her. I felt her hug me back._

 _"I love you too, big brother."_

 _This is all who I have left. My only family that didn't leave me. I have to do my absolute best to protect her now. I released her from my hug and we started walking home. I wiped the tears from my face. I looked back one more time._

 _The feelings I have for you will never go away. You'll always be in my heart._

 _I'll love you always, Nia..._

* * *

 **Present day**

I was walking up the mountain where Rias and her peerage would be training. I would be training them for their fight against Riser. Even with 2 weeks, it's still very likely they won't win. I guess it's a good opportunity. I can test my strength against that cocky bird and see how strong I've gotten.

 _"If you ever want to defeat me boy, obtain all the power you can get and crush all those that get in your way and challenge you. That's the only way you'll become stronger."_ That man's words echoed in my head as I remember what he told me after he had killed my mother.

And I'll do just that you bastard. You'd better be ready, because I will get stronger. And when the day comes, even if it kills me, I _will_ kill you.

* * *

 **Short, I know. Next one will be longer.**


	12. Chapter 11

**To speed things up, this is gonna be a little training montage. Also for last chapter, let me know if you guys want a lemon at some point. I posted a poll on my profile, so if you want to see one, vote.**

 **TFS references will be made. That is all.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD.**

"Talking."

' _Thinking._ '

 **"BOOST!"-** power up or high grade magic being used

 **[Talking...]-Kiris talking**

 **{Talking...}-Ddraig talking**

* * *

Chapter 11: Training Day

Day 1: Training Issei

 **Dakarai's POV**

Issei and I were training. The others were doing their own training exercises.

"Keep going, Issei."

 **"BOOST!"**

"You and I both know you can go higher than that."

 **"BOOST!"**

"Okay, that's 10 boosts. Fire a beam at the mountain over there." I turned my head towards the mountain behind me. I saw Issei get into a stance.

Wait, don't tell me. He's trying to do a Kamehameha...

Issei pushed his hands forward, and a huge blast of energy came out. I felt the power behind it. Not enough to knock Riser out, but if he could maybe put it 5 more, or even 10 more boosts, he could cause some serious damage to Riser. I looked at the mountain. The top of the mountain was gone.

"That was good, Issei. But THIS is how you do a Kamehameha." I said as I got into the stance.

"Ka...Me.." Purple energy formed in between my hands.

"Ha..me.." My energy grew larger.

"HAAAA!" I thrust my hands forward and a large, dark purple beam fired itself. After the light show died down, I saw I had destroyed the entire mountain. Issei was dumbfounded.

"How are you that strong?!" He asked me.

"I _did_ train under Gods. While I'm not as strong as them, I did gain a considerable amount of power. I actually have a technique I haven't used in a while."

"Could you teach me that then?" I quirked my eyebrows.

"You don't even know what it does. Why would you want to learn something you have no knowledge of?"

"Because right now, I know I'm not strong enough to beat Riser. But I'm willing to learn anything I can to beat him in order to protect Rias." His words surprised me a little. I smirked.

"I'm impressed by your dedication Issei. But sadly, I can't teach you this technique. It would take too long, and your body as it is now wouldn't be able to withstand it. We could try to get you to achieve **[Balance Breaker]** , but even that might take too long."

" **[Balance Breaker]**?"

"It's basically your trump card triggered when your emotions are running high and combined with a change of heart or spirit. It can also be activated if you're in a tight spot. Here, I'll demonstrate." A purple aura started to emit from my body. My hair turned white and my eyes turned a bright purple. Two black gauntlets appeared on my arms.

 **[Balance Breaker: Phantom Seeker]!** Kiris shouted. In a flash of purple light, my body was covered in sleek, black armor. The armor wasn't bulky and fit my body. The orbs on my gauntlets glowed a bright purple. A neon purple circle was on the front of the armor and there were other small neon purple designs on the armor. I also wore a black mask that covered my mouth.

"That's awesome!" Issei said.

"Glad you like it. But mine is also unique. I have 2 Balance Breaker forms I can use. One where I can use my phantom powers, which is what I'm using now, and the other allows me to manipulate time and space. I can't use both at the same time, and it takes 30 seconds to switch between them."

"So what can I do to unlock mine?"

"The first would be increasing your physical strength, but you also have to train your mind. We'll start with the physical training first. Now, the first thing you need to learn how to do is," I took a short pause.

"DODGE!" I delivered a punch to Issei's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. After a few grunts of pain, he passed out.

"Eh, we'll work on it." I powered down. My hair turned back to it's black color and my eyes turned brown. The armor turned into smoke and disappeared.

* * *

Day 1: Training with Akeno

 **Dakarai's POV**

"Have you ever thought of using your lightning to enhance your reflexes?"

"No, but wouldn't that be dangerous?" Akeno asked.

"It would be if you don't know how to regulate it. But since you're very skilled in using magic,, you shouldn't have any trouble. Watch this." I charged my purple lightning in my hand. I let it flow throughout the rest of my body. Soon, sparks started to emit from my body. Right now, I'm twenty feet away from Akeno. I took one step, and I appeared right next to her. She was surprised.

"So fast..."

"I know. Now try to hit me." I jumped back about twenty five feet, if I had to guess. Akeno tried to hit me with a thunder bolt. I moved my body and dodged hit gracefully. The next time, she shot out two thunder bolts. I jumped over the first one, and moved my by to the side to dodge the second one. I landed on the ground, and saw a look of surprise on her face.

"That's amazing..."

"It is. You can also make an armor out of it, but we'll get to that later. Let's focus on enhancing your reflexes with lightning first." I said. But then, I saw what looked like an angered look on her face.

"As amazing as that is, could we not use lightning?" She asked.

"Don't you want to defeat Riser?"

"I do."

"Then you'll need to get as strong as possible."

"I do, but I don't want to use lightning."

"I feel like there's a story behind this."

"There is, and I don't want to tell it. Can we move on to something else, please?" She asked, her tone telling me she was annoyed.

"You are an expert in magic. If you chose to use your Holy Lightning, you would be much stronger. But if you don't feel like learning it, we'll do something else tomorrow then." I said as I walked away. Perhaps I could ask Azazel about her, but that wouldn't be right. I'd rather ask her about it.

* * *

Day 1: Training with Koneko

Koneko was trying to hit me. We had been training for a little bit now. She threw a punch at me, which I easily blocked. I felt her foot connect with my stomach, sending me back a little.

"That's good. Now, let's try using senjutsu." I saw a saddened look on her face.

"If you don't want to learn it, I completely understand."

"No, it's fine. I trust you." She gave me a small smile. I smiled back. I called over Spike. I had an evil smirk on my face. Spike noticed this.

"I don't like that look on your face." He said. My hands glowed red and I hit all his pressure points. He fell to the ground and grunted in pain.

"Senjutsu also does a lot more than increasing your physical strength. And since you're a nekomata, it'll be easy for you to learn."

* * *

Day 1: Training with Kiba

"I have to admit, I didn't take you for a swordsman. I took as more of the brawler-type." Kiba said to me.

"That is true, but I was trained with swords when I was 10. Now, let's see what Sacred Gear you have." My left eye turned a golden yellow and a design appeared on it.

"Oh, so you have **[Sword Birth]** , huh? Not bad."

"How'd you know that?" Kiba asked. I pointed to my left eye.

"This is the " **Eye of Horus** " or also known as the " **Eye of Truth** ", given to me by Horus himself. I can assess someone's power level, see what type of Sacred Gear they have, predict my enemy's next move, and even cast a genjutsu, or illusion on my enemy. This would be what I would use to defeat Riser without even touching him." I explained to Kiba.

"That's incredible..." Kiba said in awe.

"Thank you. Now, let's start with your training." I summoned my sword. A sheathed khopesh Anubis had given me after I completed my time in "The Pit".

"Your not going to unsheath your sword?" Kiba asked as he summoned his sword.

"This sword is sealed. I was advised to not use it unless I absolutely have to." I pointed my sword towards him.

"But nevermind that. Let's begin, shall we?" I charged at Kiba.

* * *

Day 1: Training with Rias

"Your training will be simple. Your power can be amplified by your emotions. If you learn how apply technique to your "Power of Destruction", you'd be able to give Riser a run for his money. Riser's regeneration is dependent on his amount of Demonic energy. If you can drain him of that, you'll be able to win."

"I see. But what do you mean by "applying technique" to my power?"

"Learning how to control it efficiently while at the same time being able to do some damage. Take this for example." My eye had turned golden yellow again. I summoned a practice dummy made of wood. I looked at it. I closed my eye.

 **"Flame of Death!"** I said as I opened my left eye. The dummy's arm was engulfed in black flames. I held out my hand and the flames jumped to my hand. I ran to the dummy and hit it in the chest. The dummy's entire body became engulfed in flames.

"I used that small amount of fire, and used it to set the entire dummy on fire."

"I think I understand it now. I'd like to practice now."

"Alright then, try to hit me then." Rias was surprised.

"But my power can kill you."

"More than likely, it won't. After I trained with Anubis, I'm able to resist most forms of dark magic and death magic."

"I-I see." Rias said, still in shock. After that, we started out training exercise.

* * *

 **(A/N: Again, I have to prepare to go back home. I'll come back and add more at some point)**

Final Day: Resting

 **Dakarai's POV**

I was sitting at a campfire made by Spike. He proposed that Issei, him, and me should hang out before the big day. I was drinking a bottle of water I took with me. Apparently, Spike wanted to play the game "21 Questions". Unfortunately, I was up first.

"So, are you still a virgin?" Spike asked me. I spit out the water I was drinking.

"The hell?! What kind of question is that?!"

"It's a legitimate question. I mean, surely you and Nia didn't..." He looked at me. I was glaring at him, but he noticed the blush on my face. He laughed at me.

"No way! You screwed her, even after the fact her father explicitly told you, "Don't sleep with my daughter." I can't believe you did it!" He said before he continued laughing. I was slightly tempted to hit him in his pressure points again. Issei looked at me.

"Please, if you can, tell me how can I improve my relationship with Rias?" I was taken aback by his question a little. But then again, he did go through my training. While it wasn't hell like mine, I made it hard on him. I'd figured I'd humor him.

"Talk to her and get to know her. And stop being such a pervert around her. You should know most women don't like perverts. Another thing is that you already have some brownie points with her since you trained this hard. It shows that you really care about her. But you should go get some rest. You got a big day tomorrow."

"You're right. See you tomorrow." Issei said as he got up and walked back to the mansion. As soon as Issei was gone, I punched Spike in the gut.

"You should really learn how to shut the hell up." I said, still pissed off at him for what he asked me.

"I bet it felt great, didn't it?" He said as he chuckled weakly. The cheeky bastard...

To say I gave him a beating was an understatement. After I had beat him down, and calmed myself down, I asked him something.

"Spike, I want you to monitor the fight. Don't get involved unless you feel it's necessary."

"Sure, but may I ask why?" He said, rubbing his head.

"Issei could die in this fight. I may not get there fast enough, and you are the only one strong enough to hold off Riser until I could arrive." Spike nodded his head.

"I understand."

* * *

Today was the day of the Rating Game. Everyone had their game faces on. I was impressed with Rias and her's peerage's determination. They could just win this.

"I have to say, I'm impressed with all of you. You trained hard for this very day. I have a strong feeling you could all win this fight. I wish you luck, and I anticipate to see you put that damned bird in his place." I said. Everyone nodded their heads. I walked to Koneko and patted her head.

"I know you'll do great." I said as I smiled at her. She smiled back and nodded her head. I stepped back as the they were about to be transported to the Arena. I looked at Spike. He nodded his head, and I did the same. The Gremory Team disappeared before my eyes. I sat down on the couch. I heard Grayfia's voice announce what was happening. I wasn't paying attention, as I started feeling dizzy and my vision was turning black. What the hell was wrong with me?

' _You can never run from me, my sweet. Soon, you'll be re-united with me, and I'll give you all the power you want._ ' I heard a female voice say. The very same voice as that woman who gave me the Curse Mark. I covered my mouth as I coughed. I looked down and saw blood on my hand. I narrowed my eyes.

Dammit, my condition is getting worse. I have to find Kuroka and my sister fast. If I don't, I'll never get my revenge. I can't let that happen. I have to live until the day I can get my revenge. But, maybe I should listen to her...

 **[Partner, you can't actually be considering...]**

' _Staying on the straight and narrow doesn't seem to be working right now. I'm not gaining power fast enough. And even if I do go to her, it's not like I'll stay with her._ '

 **[Whatever you think is best, child. But if you do decide to go to her, be cautious. You don't know her true motives.]**

' _I know._ '

* * *

 **Next is Riser fight.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Yay! I got one of these done! Next one will be done soon. This chapter is also short because I'm back in school and I've been really tired lately. I'll try to get 2 chapters out at a time though.**

 **Anyway, let's get this show on the road.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD.

"Talking."

' _Thinking._ '

 **"BOOST!"** -power up or high grade magic being used

 **[Talking...]** -Kiris talking

 **{Talking...}** -Ddraig talking

* * *

 **Spike's POV**

I sat in a tree as the Rating Game had begun. I told the woman with gray hair named Grayfia that I would not be participating, but just observing. Surprisingly, they allowed it. So now, I'm stuck here watching this fight.

Although, it's not a bad thing. Riser has a peerage of beautiful women, and I can see them fight...

I used some of my magic to summon a bag of popcorn. I was going to enjoy myself.

But if things did get out of hand, I have **[Titan's Armament]** ready. I don't think I'll have to use it, but you never know. And something's been up with Dakarai. I haven't really seen him eat anything lately, and he looks like he's tired and losing strength. I could just be overthinking it though. But, what did my mom mean when she hoped I would meet Dakarai. Did she know his parents?

* * *

 **Dakarai's POV**

I wondered to myself if I could beat Riser in my current condition. Wait, what am I thinking? Of course I can. But will there be any drawbacks after I beat him?

 **[Chances are that there will be drawbacks. Hopefully, you'll just be extremely exhausted. But I also want to remind you of the date.]** Kiris said to me. I looked at my phone. It was the 18th. In less than a week, it'd be my mom's birthday. I frowned slightly. It made me think of my own birthday, which I hated.

But I would focus on that another time. I should be out looking for my sister and Kuroka, but I want to watch this match, even though I feel like I already know the outcome. I felt pain in my chest and a slight burning sensation on my neck. I got up from my seat on the couch and walked out of the ORC Clubhouse. I couldn't afford to wait any longer. I opened my hand to prepare a portal. I would start by where I last sensed my sisters presence.

 **[Remember, overusing my power in your current condition can make you more psychotic. But another question would be why aren't you taking your sister with you?]**

I took a deep breath. She's in bed right now, sleeping.

' _It's better not to take her with me. I don't want her to worry about me. Now that I think about it, either this mark will have taken over or I'll be psychotic and deranged after I get my revenge.'_

 **[You can't think like that.]**

' _I'm just looking at things realistically. I would like for it if I didn't go insane, but if I used_ **[Juggernaut Drive]** _as a last resort, there's no doubt about it. I would lose my mind.'_

 **[** ** _If_** **you used it. You and I both know you cannot handle Juggernaut Drive! Similar to the [Sephiroth Graal], when you use [Juggernaut Drive], you would take in too much information about the world. Your mind would break. That's why every single host I've had who used [Juggernaut Drive] has died. Except for one, and that was only because his lover brought him back before it was too late. Afterwards, he was bedridden for most of his life after that.]**

' _So there's a limit before I go completely insane? Good to know.'_ I looked back at the screen before opening a portal to where I last sensed my sister's presence. I closed my eyes and put my hand over my left eye. I opened my eyes. The whites of my eyes were now black and my pupils a bright purple. I began to laugh.

"At least I'll be getting a fight soon. It's been far too long." I said as I walked through the portal I had created.

* * *

 **?**

I smirked to myself as I sat in my chair, looking over some documents on my laptop. Soon, my plans would be set in motion. I looked at the young woman in front of me sitting on the couch in my office, reading something on her phone. She wore a black jacket over her red tank top. The jacket wasn't zipped all the way, revealing a bit from cleavage form her well-endowed bosom. To complete the outfit, she wore a pair of black cargo pants with matching boots. She had fair skin, hazel eyes, and her hair was a shade of rosy red that reached all the way down to her back. If it wasn't for her hair and eyes, she'd be a clone of me.

Well, she certainly did inherit my sense of style from when I was her age.

"Ayana, if you could come over here for a few minutes, please?" I asked her. She got up and walked to my desk.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I want you to take a look at this." I said as I scrolled to the pages on my laptop. I stopped once I saw a picture. I pointed my finger at the picture.

"This boy is Dakarai, a subject that I experimented with when he was a child. In fact, you were around his age when I started with him. Anyway, I want you to prepare to go retrieve him." I looked away from the screen to look at her, only to see a blush on her face. A smile made its way on my face.

"Oh? Does someone have a crush already?" I teased her.

"N-n-no! Not at all, Mom!" She stuttered out as she turned away.

"But why can't I go get him now?" My daughter asked.

"My, why are you in such a hurry, Ayana? You can't wait to meet him?" I said as I continued to tease my daughter.

"P-please just stop teasing me! Just answer my question, please." My daughter asked. I laughed a little before answering her question.

"Right now, he's too strong to take down and I don't want to risk you being hurt. But, he'll be fighting Riser Phenex soon. After that would be the perfect time to take him and bring him here. Even so, you would still have to be careful. One of the Seraphs, Gabriel, is staying with him."

Before my daughter could open her mouth, one of my underlings appeared in the middle of the office. They bowed down on one knee.

"Lady Riza, we have received word from an informant that one of your former Curse Mark test subjects, Dakarai, has been spotted in Tokyo. Would you like us to bring him in?" He asked.

"See, Mom? He's on the move now, and he's close! Now would be the perfect time instead of risking kidnapping him and fighting one of the Seraph!" My daughter stated. I put a finger to my chin.

"No, leave him be. We'll bring him in soon enough. Just be ready to mobilize your team in a few days."

"Understood, Lady Riza." He said as he nodded his head. He disappeared. I turned to my daughter.

"I know you feel confident in your strength, but this boy is no pushover. I knew his father, and I know for a fact Dakarai inherited his strength. And I'm already weakening him with the Curse Mark. If I push him too far, it could have negative effects. As it is now, he's already considering coming over to me. All you would have to do is some extra convincing." I explained to my daughter.

"I understand. I'll be ready within the next few days." My daughter said as she walked towards the door.

"You know, Ayana, he'll be at the engagement ceremony that Riser Phenex will be holding after he wins this excuse for a Rating Game. You can go there and meet him in person, if you want." I said, smiling. I could practically see the blush on her face. She quickly walked out of my office. As she closed the door, I got up and walked to one of the shelves in my office. I picked up a picture and looked at it. It was a picture of me and Dakarai's father, along with our old team from the Great War.

"If only I wasn't so nervous to talk to him back then, then maybe. Just maybe..." I said, thinking out loud.

* * *

 **Issei's POV**

"So how do you know Dakarai, Koneko? You two looked like two friends who haven't seen each other in years." I whispered to her as we snuck into the gym.

"We've known each other since we were kids. But...he's not the same as he was when he was younger."

He wasn't the same as he is now? Actually, picturing him with a happy childhood is kinda hard now that I think about it. Suddenly, I heard voice come to life in my ear.

"Can everyone hear me?"

"Dakarai?" I said in surpised, while keeping my voice low.

"Yes, it's me. I just wanted to give you a heads up. Koneko and Issei, after you clear out that gym, be ready for an ambush. More than likely, Riser placed his pawns, knights, rook, and bishops there and they will be waiting for you. Akeno, take out Riser's queen as quickly as possible by using your lightning. Chances are that she has a Phoenix Tear. If you destroy that or take it from her, your chances of winning increase."

"Got it." I heard Akeno say.

"Hey! Watch where you're going! Prick.." I heard Dakarai say.

"Where are you, exactly?" I heard Akeno ask him, in between giggles.

"Don't worry about where I am. All of you should be focusing on the match. Rias, do you plan on confronting Riser once Kiba, Koneko, and Issei take care of things on their ends?"

"I do. Why?" Rias asked him.

"Just remember to conserve your energy when you fight him. Once Issei makes him waste a good portion of his demonic energy, that would be a good time for you to use some extra power you can spare on him. If he doesn't have any demonic energy, he can't regenerate. He's not invincible. Issei, remember to dodge anything he throws at you. You and I both know you can't tank him."

"Gee, thanks for telling me I can't take a punch..." I said as I scratched my cheek.

"You're welcome." He said. Suddenly, everyone heard him cough loudly.

"Are you okay?" I heard Koneko ask.

"...I'll be fine. Just try to get through the match." I heard him say before I heard the noise in the background go silent. He must've been in a busy place.

As Koneko and I hid behind the curtains on the gym stage, the lights in the gym came on suddenly.

"Come on out! We know you're there!" I heard a woman say. Koneko and I came out of our hiding spot. I summoned my Sacred Gear and looked at Koneko. She had white cat ears on top of her head and she had a white tail.

"You ready, Koneko?" I aksed her. She nodded her head. We charged at our opponents.

* * *

 **Spike's POV**

"Dakarai had better pick that rook in the Qipao when he beats the stuffing out of Riser. She is way too good for that douche." I said as I munched on my popcorn, watching the fight in the gym through a pair of binoculars I had summoned using magic.

* * *

 **Yubelluna's POV**

"Yubelluna, is everyone in position?"

"Yes, Lord Riser. Xuelan and her team are currently fighting Gremory's [Pawn] and [Rook].

"I see. Before you go fight their [Queen]. Riser wants to know more about this _peasant_ named Dakarai."

"As far as I know, he's the son of the legendary "Lunatic Brawler" that fought in the Great War and the war against the Anti-Satan faction." I answered honestly. I only read about him a few times in the library the Phenex household has.

"Is that so? Ha! Riser thinks he doesn't even come close to that level of strength."

I decided to not say anything back and nod my head. When I saw him take out Mira and Isabella with ease, I could easily tell he was holding back. To be honest, I have grown tired of Riser. I would enjoy it if someone could put him in his place. I started walking way from him.

"I'm off to go fight the "Priestess of Thunder". I'll take care of the others while I'm at it."

"Very well then."

Soon, I would get to see if Dakarai did live up to the legend of his father. Is he as strong as his father, or close to it? They do say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Maybe he can put Riser in his place.

"Maybe, just maybe if I got in contact with him, I would be free from Riser..."

* * *

 **Issei's POV**

' _How? We were so close to winning..._ ' I thought as Riser beat me senselessly. He grabbed me and pointed his hand at my face. I used my remaining strength to punch him the face, releasing me from his hold.

"No way am I giving up. Not yet!" I said as I tried to boost a few more times, even though I knew I was all tapped out. I felt Riser punch me in the stomach and lift me up by my neck. He held his hand over my stomach.

"I have to admit, Riser is impressed you hit him. Now it's time to die!" I smiled. Looks like this was it. I started to slowly close my eyes.

"Issei!" Rias screamed.

" **TITAN'S ARMAMAMENT!"** I heard Spike yell. A gold light surrounded his body. He now wore golden armor and a red scarf. Before I could close my eyes, I heard this weird, distorted sound and Dakarai's voice.

" **-CIRCLE!"** I hear Dakarai shout. I looked over and his eyes were black while his pupils were a bright purple. Lightning was dancing round his body.

"This fight is over Riser. Unless, you want to start our match now?" I heard Dakarai say as I felt his power grow. I closed my eyes as I fell unconscious.

* * *

 **Dakarai's POV**

I waited for Riser's response. I didn't mind getting physical with this birdbrain if I had to.

"Tch!" I heard him say as he dropped Issei to the ground. Rias ran to Issei's side.

"Issei! Wake up!" She said as she cried. I walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me.

"Don't worry. He's still alive, just unconscious and injured. Me and Spike will take it from here." I said to to her. Spike picked up Issei and carried him on his shoulder. I opened up a portal. Spike walked through it. Before I could go through, I felt Rias grab my hand.

"Please, just make sure he'll be okay. You don't have to come and fight for my freedom. I just want Issei safe." I nodded my head. I looked back at Riser. I narrowed my eyes.

' _You're just going to let this slide? Ha! Teach this dumbass a lesson for me, will ya?'_ I heard a voice in my head say. I smiled on the inside. I certainly did inherit my father's fighting spirit.

"Prepare yourself, Phenex. I was going to go easy on you, but now, I _won't hold back._ " I said through gritted teeth. I walked through the portal and closed it.

* * *

 **Issei's POV**

"He's what?!" I said in shock.

"Dakarai will be fighting against Riser in the Underworld for Lady Rias's freedom and his own personal reasons. But if you want to have another shot at him, here's an invitation that will take you straight there." Grayfia said as she handed me a small sheet of paper with a magic circle on it.

' _Despite his current medical condition._ ' Grayfia thought to herself.

' _Well, if Dakarai's going to be there, I at least want one more shot at the bastard. Hopefully he won't mind if I take a shot at him._ ' I thought to myself.

* * *

 **This chapter whill be subjected to heavy editing. I forgot most of the Rating Game so I am RE-WATCHING the episode. After that, I'll make the necessary edits.**

 **Preview of next chap:**

 _"And at the end of this, you're going to be crying, like a little..." I paused, looking at Riser._

 _"Bitch." I finished as I narrowed my eyes._


	14. I stopped counting

**Thank goodness there is technology. I typed half of this on a PHONE.**

 **Also, little bit of language in this chap.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD.

"Talking."

' _TFS is hilarious._ ' - Thinking

 **"BOOST"** \- power up

 **[The Two Heavenly Dragons are idiots.]** \- Kiris talking

 **{Kiris is the most beautiful dragon I've seen}** \- Ddraig talking

* * *

 **Anubis's POV**

"So let me get this straight Horus. You want to enhance Dakarai's right eye with _another_ Eye of Horus?!"

"Yes. The more he uses his left eye or how much power he uses with each use, it becomes harder for his right eye to catch up. And I'm sure he'll like it since he'll gain 3 new abilities. Having the ability to see all truths and see through deception and lies is good, but the more truth you seek, the more lies, deception, and darkness there is. In my opinion, having both of his eyes enhanced would make him more careful with how he uses it." Horus said to me. He started to grab some scrolls from the library in this Realm.

"Still, him having 2 " **Eyes of Horus** " is potentially dangerous. What if he finds out the truth about himself?" I asked him.

"Fate works in its own way. If he somehow reads that scroll in Heaven, then it was meant to be. I honestly expect someone to tell him, rather than he find out about it himself. While God created his own way of dealing with it, Osiris told us what could come to pass. Bastet and your daughter may still be in denial about it, but you and I both know that when it happens, we'll have no choice. I know he's your family, but fate is cruel like that Anubis. We can hope that the prophecy doesn't come to pass, but that would be childish." Horus said to me as he walked off. If Dakarai did find out, what would he do?

* * *

 **Gabriel's POV**

I stood next to Chiffon as her sisters were released from their stasis. The first to emerge was May, a short, petite pink haired woman with golden eyes. After her, Rena walked forward. She had wavy, black hair that stopped at her neck and dark purple eyes. The third sister to step out was Tessa, a woman with dark, purple hair that went a little bit past her neck, and possessed golden eyes like May. the last sister to walk forward was Sandra, a woman with blonde hair like my own done up in a high ponytail, gold eyes, and a bust that rivalled my own. May had a smile on her face, while the other three had stoic expressions.

"Well, now that you're all awake, you can see your nephew!" I said. May's eyes widened and she smiled even more, while the other three just smiled.

"Wait, where's Kahina? Shouldn't she be somewhere up here?" May asked, looking around. A sad smile made it's way on my face.

"She died 11 years ago. Only her children are among the living." May frowned a bit, and her sisters followed.

"Well, we'll visit her resting place later. Speaking of which, where is Dakarai? And his sisters?" May asked, a curious look on his face.

"Straya went missing when Dakarai was 8, but Amara still lives with him. As for where Dakarai is, I don't know..." I said, trying to think of where he could be. Chiffon and I checked his house, but no one was there.

"If you're looking for Dakarai, he's currently in the Underworld." Michael said, suddenly appearing next to me.

"He-he's what?" May said, shock written on her face. Her other sisters were surprised as well.

"We can watch him through the seal you placed on him. I took the liberty of tacking him since I knew you would go looking for him. He's only recently arrived there." Michael said.

"At least how long is he going to be there?" May asked.

"He is going to fight a member of the Phenex Clan, so it could be a while." Michael said, turning to her.

"No. please no. This can't be happening..." I said as I shook my head and covered my mouth with my hand.

"What's wrong, Gabriel?!" Michael asked me, a worried look on his face.

"No, please don't let it come true..."

"She's talking about the event God prophesized. Dakarai going to the Underworld was the beginning of it." Rena said with a concerned look on her face. Micha was surprised.

"What prophecy? God never told me of any prophecy." He asked. A sad expression was on Rena's face, along with her sisters.

"God prophesized that a dark entity would be born from an angel. That angel happened to be Dakarai's mother, our sister, Kahina. When he grew up, he would bring about the end of the world and release the Apocalypse upon the world. Dakarai fighting a member of the Phenex clan would be the first glimpse of him succumbing to his dark power. To prevent the Apocalypse, God created me and my sisters to neutralize him."

"So you mean, your purpose is to kill..." Michael trailed off. Rena and her sisters were quiet. Rena nodded her head, and Gabriel nodded hers to confirm it.

"Sis was beyond furious that day when God told her what he saw once she found out she was pregnant again. She went missing for 5 months." May said with a sad look.

"But...we could never come to...killing him. He's too precious to us." Sandra finally spoke, with a smile on her face. May smiled again.

"Because he's family. He is our only nephew, and we cherish him." She said. The rest of her sisters smiled with her.

"The day when he was born, when we first heard him cry, we all made the decision to make sure he doesn't go end up like he did in the prophecy. No matter what the cost." May finished. Michael smiled.

"In the event that he does use his dark power, me and my sisters will have to go to the Underworld and calm him down if possible." Rena said.

"Let's hope it won't come to that. From what I can sense, he's still stable. But if he's fighting a Phenex, that could change. Their Regeneration ability could lengthen the fight, and that could push him to his limit." Chiffon said, with a worried look on her face.

* * *

 **Dakarai's POV**

' _Let's get this over with._ '

 **[This is actually a good thing. You can possibly get the bounties for your sister and Kuroka removed.]**

' _That's the plan. I know my sister had a good reason for doing what she did. She had to have one._ '

 **[Anyway, remember to not overuse my powers. Your mental state isn't in it's top condition, and I can feel the seal Gabriel put on that mark weakening.]**

' _As long as I can use **Overlimit** mode, I should be fine. That should give me enough power to end this fight_.'

I walked up to the door that leads to the banquet hall, where the ceremony was taking place.

 **[Don't forget to show off my abilities to their fullest. It's been far too long since I've been in the spotlight.]**

' _That won't be a problem, especially since you gave me some moves from one of your previous hosts.'_

 **[That was my best host in my opinion. You remind me of him, honestly.]  
**

' _Hmph._ '

"And now I present you my bride, Rias Gremory!" Riser announced. A magic circle was summoned on the floor and Rias appeared, dressed in a wedding outfit.

I smirked. I held out my hand.

 **"Void...BREAK!"**

 ***BANG***

As I used one of my new techniques, the huge doors to the banquet hall where the engagement party was being held, were blown off the hinges which surprised everyone at the party. Two guards had landed on the floor grunting in pain. One of the guards in the room ran to a guard on the floor.

"What happened? Tell me!" Guard #3 said, shaking the nearly-unconscious guard.

"It's...the son...of Death..." The guard said before passing out.

' _Ha! I guess the legend of my father will never die, will it?_ '

"You know, I'm actually surprised myself that I came here." I said as my footsteps could be heard through the smoke. As the smoke cleared, I stopped walking. I was wearing an old outfit Slade gave me during my training. I wore a pair of black cargo pants, black combat boots, a black shirt, and a pair of fingerless gloves.

"Let's get this over with Riser. I'm getting tired just by looking at you." I said, covering my mouth as I yawned.

"What is the meaning of this?! How dare you ruin my party!" Riser said furiously.

"I thought this party could use some entertainment." Sirzechs said, stepping in between me and Riser. I put my hands in my pockets.

"Well, I have to say Sirzechs, that was a good decision on your behalf." A voice said. I looked to my left and saw Anubis standing right next to me. I heard some people gasp.

' _Did he teleport next to me and I just didn't notice? Or was he here the whole time?_ '

"What is an Egyptian God doing here?" Riser asked. Anubis shrugged.

"I came to see a fight." He said honestly.

"To put it simply, I challenge you to a match Riser. No holds barred." I said, holding my hands up. I looked at Rias, who was still in shock. Was she that surprised I came here?

"If I win, Rias's engagement to you becomes null and void. In return, I bet my life." I smirked.

"And he'll take two of your peerage members." Sirzechs said. I didn't look at him, but I knew he was smiling. He knew I had forgotten about that.

"Wh-why would you bet your life? Are you crazy?" Rias asked me.

"If I somehow lose to him, I deserve to die. That's how I look at it. I wouldn't want to live with the shame of losing to him." I said, crossing my arms.

"You sure did take your sweet ass time getting here." I looked to the right and saw Spike dressed in a suit, drinking a glass of wine. He stood next to Kiba and the rest of Rias's peerage. I looked at Akeno's kimono.

I'd be lying to myself if I said I didn't feel something towards her.

Standing next to Koneko was my little sister. She had her hair in a ponytail and wore a black mini dress that mathced with her black heels. Both of them looked cute together.

Wait, a mini dress? I must correct this.

I walked over to Spike, took his jacket off, and put it over my sister. She was surprised and was blushing madly. She tried to tell me off, but she kept stuttering. I patted her head.

"Big brother's responsibility. Deal with it." I said as I walked back over to Anubis.

"Now Riser, I hope you made your decision. I don't have all day. But if you feel intimidated, you can have any of your peerage members jump in at any time during the match. It doesn't matter to me, since I'll still win." I finished with a smirk and narrowing my eyes. I could feel my desire for battle grow.

"I have to agree. I would like to see the power of the 'Phantom Dragon Emperor' and the son of the legendary "Lunatic Brawler". you don't get to see a matchup like this everyday, you know." Sirzechs said.

"Fine. I agree to your terms. Riser will feel great satisfaction in killing you. Riser will have you on your knees, begging for mercy." Riser said, baling up his fists.

"I'd like to see you try." I responded.

* * *

 **Dakarai's POV**

"So, how long do you think it'll take for you to win?" Spike asked me, leaning on the wall. My sister was sitting in a chair next to him.

"No less than an hour. I plan to toy with Riser a bit before I end it." I said, stretching before I would be teleported to the Arena. Apparently, they prepared a room for me to prepare for the match. I heard the door open, and saw Rias with the rest of the peerage. Anubis walked in behind them.

"How's Issei?" She asked.

"He's fine. Isis healed him said he'll be up in a few days. I wouldn't be surprised if he's up now."

"You had him healed by an Egyptian goddess?" She asked.

"Yep." As soon as I finished, Issei burst through the door.

"And would you look at that? He's alive and well." Grayfia walked in behind him.

"It's time for you to enter the ring. If you could follow me please." Grayfia said. I followed her as she instructed. I felt someone grab my hand. I looked back and saw it was Koneko.

"Good luck." I smiled a bit. I patted her head.

"Thanks." I walked out of the door.

"Be careful!" I heard my little sister behind me. I held my hand up and waved it.

I will be throwing caution to the wind in this fight. I want to see how strong I've gotten.

"Dakarai, are you really going to go through with this? You should reconsider, given your current medical condition." Grayfia said to me. I widened my eyes. I started to speak, but Grayfia continued to speak.

"I've known you since you were a child because your father was friends with me and Sirzechs. And if haven't noticed, you have bags under your eyes." She pointed out.

"I'm just tired, that's all." I replied.

"Oh really? Why were you coughing when you spoke to Lady Rias and her peerage during her Rating Game?" She said to me. She was listening to that?! Well, the jig was up.

"Okay, fine. I'm not at my best right now. But I can handle this. You shouldn't worry about me Grayfia. I'll be fine." I said.

I'm lying to her and myself right now. After I beat Riser, I'll be physically weak for awhile.

* * *

 **In the Arena: Dakarai's POV**

I looked at the sky. It was a variety of colors. Looks like I can't use my ultimate attack here. No matter, I still have my way of winning.

"I'm surprised you actually went through with fighting me. Well, not really fight, more like flailing angrily." I said.

"Make your jokes now, you low-born! You're not dealing with your average opponents. You are dealing with a Pure-Blooded member of the great Phenex Clan!" Riser shouted at me.

"Let me tell you something Riser. I only deal in facts. And here's a fact, at the end of this fight you're going to be crying, like a little.." I paused.

"Bitch." I said, narrowing my eyes. Riser was silent for a few seconds.

"Bitch, you're just jealous of Riser's harem."

"Oh, for God's sake." I said, facepalming.

 **"The match begins now."** I heard Grayfia say.

Let's test out my speed. Lightning surrounded my body. I dashed towards Riser and delivered a kick to his gut. His eyes widened in shock and he coughed. I smirked. I picked him up by his shoulders and sent him crashing into a wall. I started laughing.

"Come on, give me a challenge!" I shouted. Riser flew out of the rubble and rushed towards me. I quickly sidestepped, grabbed his head and slammed him into the ground.

My wings sprouted from my back. I quickly flew up to the sky. A black gauntlet appeared on my left arm. The purple jewel on it started to glow. I held my left arm up to the sky.

" **GRAVITY BUSTER!"** I shouted as I brought my arm down. A huge ball of purple energy appeared over where Riser was laying, and slammed into the ground with a violent explosion. As the smoke cleared, I saw flames around his body.

I started to laugh.

"If it wasn't for your clan's famous ability, you'd be dead from that!"

 **[Parter! Calm down! Your mental state is rising!]** Kiris said to me. I wasn't listening. I held out my hand.

" **Void...BREAK"** I shouted. What looked like small shards of glass hovered above Riser's body. They started to form a purple portal of energy. I heard Riser scream from pain.

"Hahahaha! I thought you said you would have me on my knees! This is nothing! You're so PATHETIC! PATHETIC!" I said. A purple aura surrounded my body.

 **[Balance Breaker: Esper's Reign!]** Kiris shouted from the gauntlet on her arm. My entire body except my face became covered in black armor. A medium-sized purple jewel was on my chest, engraved in the armor. There were purple highlights on the armor as well. My hair turned white, my sclera became black and my pupils a bright purple.

"You'd be smart to quit now, Riser. Unless, you want to die, that is." I said, chuckling.

" **PHOENIX FORM!"** I heard Riser shout, taking me by surprise. Once the dust had settled, I saw he had 4 wings made of fire on his back, and he was covered In fire. I laughed.

"In this form, all my magical damage is increased tenfold!" Riser explained to me.

"Do you really believe you have enough power to beat me?! Tell you what, I'll stay right here and give you one free hit. Try to make me feel it." I said. I heard Riser growl.

"How dare you mock Riser!" Riser flew towards me. He punched me in the face, and used some of his fire to send me crashing into the ground.

"You can't even compare to Riser, you filthy half-breed!" Despite the pain I felt, even though it was small, I started to laugh. He took my bait.

* * *

 **Anubis's POV**

Maybe I should stop this fight. Dakarai is becoming careless. He's not calm and collected like how he was taught.

"Ha! Looks like my brother broke your friend!" The little girl with drill-like curls named Ravel.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, little girl. Let's just say this is only the beginning." I said, putting my hand on my chin.

' _So far, everything Osiris said would happen is coming true._ '

* * *

 **Dakarai's POV**

 **"REVERSE CIRCLE!"** I shouted fiercely. A bright purple portal opened and adjusted to my height. It sucked me in. I saw the chasm of time and space for a brief second. I charged a large orb of temporal energy. A portal opened in front of Riser and I kicked the ball of energy to him. It was a direct hit, sending him flying. I would end this now. I created a small, purple sword made of lightning. He stopped himself in mid-air. I teleported behind him and stabbed him the back. He cried out in pain.

* * *

 **Spike's POV**

"He pushed the half-breed button. He shouldn't have done that." I said, shaking my head.

* * *

 **Dakarai's POV**

"Wh-why can't I move?!" Riser said, trying to move. I grinned.

"As long as this sword is stuck in your body, you'll be paralyzed." I said.

"And now, I'll end it with this." I prepared to use my finishing technique. Suddenly, I heard chainsaws.

"Oh no you don't!" One of the twins said. I saw the two twins jump at me. I laughed. Lightning covered my hands. I pointed my hands at them. Two, long blades rushed towards them and pierced them in the chest. I laughed even more as I heard them scream. Soon, they faded into blue orbs. I guess they had been teleported to a medical facility. No matter, I can get back to my original task.

"How dare you harm Lord Riser!" One of the knights said to me. It seems all of his peerage members came to the fight. I descended from my place in the air and landed on the ground.

"How about this, Riser. Watch me slaughter your peerage members while you can't do anything about it? That sounds wonderful, don't you think?" I said as I laughed like a maniac. My hands became covered in lightning. Two blades grew from it.

"Let's dance, Knights of Phenex." I rushed towards one of them. I stabbed the black-haired one in the stomach with the blade on my right hand, but the other one was quick and jumped back out of my reach. I simply extended the blade on my left hand. It pierced her in the chest. They too, faded into blue orbs.

I sensed something behind me and I saw the rest of Riser's peerage. I simply snapped my fingers and another Gravity Buster crashed down on them, eliminating them from the game. I looked up and still saw Riser, paralyzed. The angered expression on his face was priceless.

"Hahahaha! Don't worry, you'll join them soon. Kukukuku." I said, as I continued to chuckle.

 **"Stardust..."** I started to say while creating a small portal for me to travel through. I jumped through it. Soon, The sky above the arena shattered, and a portal the size of the arena opened over Riser, with glass like shards at the edges of it. I could see the terrified look on Riser's face. Absolutely priceless. I summoned multiple temporal blades, ready to strike Riser. I grinned.

 **"STRIKE!"** I said, as orb after orb continued to change its shape into a blade and pierce Riser's body over and over. I laughed as I watched. The arena was being destroyed, but I didn't care. Soon, dust started to fill the arena, and I could no longer see Riser. But I could still hear his screams of pain.

Music to my ears.

My attacked ended, and I teleported to the ground, dust still flying. I held my hand up, closing the huge portal over the stadium. Suddenly, the armor I was using had disappeared, and I fell to my knees. My hair turned back to its normal black color and my eyes went back to normal as well. I coughed up blood.

 **[I can't let you use any more of my power. If I do, it will cause more problems.]**

' _It's fine. I'm sure that attack ended it._ ' I replied. I clutched my head. Did using that much power give me a headache? The dust settled, revealing the arena, which was reduced to rubble. Not too far from me was Riser's body. His body had numerous holes in him, and I didn't see any more fire.

"Looks like you aren't so immortal after all." I laughed a bit.

"Ha! As if you can kill me..." I heard Riser say. I say him slowly stand up. In his hand he was holding a Phoenix Tear. Well, I did say no holds barred. Riser once again grew a pair of wings and flew upwards. Almost instantly, a huge ball made of fire hung over his head.

"This is your end! **"PHOENIX SCORCHER!"** That huge ball of fire turned into the shape of a phoenix, and was heading straight for me.

"Crapbaskets..." I said. I was out of energy. I was in **Overlimit** mode the whole time. While I got a lot of magic energy to use from that last attack, it also took everything I had from me. That's the drawback to **Overlimit** mode.

 ***BOOM***

For a few seconds, all I saw was fire. I felt the flames lash out at my body and burn my body. I've certainly been trough worse, and if I was at my best, this would be nothing. A few more seconds had passed and the flames died out. I was laying on my back in a crater made by Riser's attack. I could barely move. I coughed up a little bit of blood. My shirt had been burned off, and my pants had been damaged heavily. My vision was starting to fade.

 **"Can you really accept this? Losing to this trash?"**

Huh? Who was that?

 **"We are the same being. Use my power, and I can give you the power you need."**

 **[Don't do it!]** Kiris warned me.

 **"I'll let you taste my power for 10 minutes. How does that sound?"**

I don't want to lose to Riser. I have to win this fight. If I can't even beat Riser like this, how can I expect to beat _him_?

"Give me the power... "

I heard the voice laugh. It sounded a lot like me. Before my eyes could close, they shot open. I felt power like I never felt before course through my veins. My pupils turned red and my hair became even longer, reaching my shoulders. I felt my body burn even more, but the wounds I had went away.

* * *

 **? POV**

I slowly rose from my spot on the ground. I chuckled.

"Ah, finally free from my restraints. It feels good to be out." I looked up at Riser, who looked furious.

"You should be dead!" He shouted at me. He once again went into his Phoenix Form.

"Hahaha...You're finished, Riser. The moment you refused to give up was when you sealed your fate." I said as I teleported in front of him. Before he could react, I hit all of his pressure points. He quickly lost his power.

"You see, unlike my other half, I enjoy killing." I said before I gave him a hard knee to the gut. I kicked him down to the ground.

"Here, let me repay the favor." I charged a red ball of energy in my hand. It was small, but when I threw it at Riser and it hit him, it quickly engulfed his entire body and the area around him. When the blast died out, I saw him crawling away. I laughed to myself as I teleported in front of him. I stomped on his head. Marks had appeared on the left side of my body. Now, I could feel even more of my power flow through me. It took some time to break that seal, but it wasn't too hard. I smirked. I walked behind Riser, placed my foot on his back, and grabbed both of his arms, pulling them towards me.

"I'm sure you enjoy these arms of yours. But what would you do without them?" I pressed my foot into his back even more, and pulled his arms even further.

"No! Please! This engagement is for the future of all Devils! If you kill me, the future of Pure-blooded Devils will be at stake!" Riser tried to plea.

"Hahahaha! Do you think I care? I guess I should have told you I don't have a shred of mercy or compassion in my heart. Now, saw goodbye to your arms." I said, grinning wickedly.

 ***CRACK***

I had broken Riser's arms. I had let go of his arms and watched him writhe in pain. Such a beautiful sight, seeing others in pain. I flipped him over and grabbed him by his neck. I held my hand over his heart.

"Any last words, Riser?" I said, ready to destroy his heart.

"STOP!" I saw what appeared to be Riser's little sister fly over to me. She pulled her brother out of my grasp.

"He's learned his lesson! You've won! Just stop hurting him!" She cried to me. I stood still for a few seconds, before bursting into a fit of laughter. I held my hand out again, charging a red orb of energy at her. Lightning soon danced around the orb.

"Perhaps you didn't hear me, little girl. I don't have any mercy or compassion. But at the very least, you'll die with your brother." Ah, I could tastes the fear radiating from her. Simply delicious. Before I could fire the energy beam, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my neck.

"That's enough. This isn't you. I know you're better than this, Dakarai. Don't let the power consume you, instead you can control it. I know you can." I clutched the side of my head with my left hand. The orb of energy I was charging faded away. Damn! My other half was taking control again! The marks on my body receded.

"This isn't the last time I'll be seen." I said before my other half took complete control.

* * *

 **Dakarai's POV**

It was her voice that brought me back. I slowly came back to my senses. I looked behind me, but no one was there. I already knew who it was anyway. But I felt ashamed. I lost control so easily, and it took her to snap me out of it, just like last time. I looked at Riser, who somehow managed to stand up. I activated my Eye of Hours. My eye started to bleed, leaving a trail of blood on the left side of my face.

"Tsukuyomi... " I said. In that instant, Riser fell to the ground.

 **"Riser has** **been defeated. Dakarai wins the match."** Grayfia announced.

I smiled to myself as I fell backwards. When I everything hit the ground, everything went black.

* * *

 **Never again will I write chapters on a phone. Please tell me how I did with portraying Dakarai's insane side and his dark side. I can only get better with helpful reviews. :]**


	15. Chapter 18

**Two chapters in one day? WITCHCRAFT!**

 **Okay, I'm kidding. School is a pain, so this will be a filler about Kahina's mother. I'll try to finish the real chapter soon, I promise to learn how to write chapters on a phone, despite how salty I get when I try to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD.**

"Talking."

' _Don't have anything clever to put here this time..._ ' - Thinking

* * *

I ran my hand over the bump on my belly. I smiled to myself. This was the only thing that kept me happy while living in this cottage. I though back to why I'm in this cottage in the first place.

* * *

 **Flashback**

" _YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?!" I said furiously, my anger having reached new limits. Michael had called me to Heaven, when I asked why, he just told me it was important. After I arrived, the other Seraph handed me a scroll, the Scroll of Revelations. After I had looked over it, they then explained to me why they brought me here._

 _"It's quite simple, Kahina. We know he's your child, but it's too risky to allow him to be born. We ask that you abort your son, Kahina." I said as Uriel looked at me. I looked at Gabriel and Michael, who both had sad expressions._

 _"We had a vote before you came here. Michael, Gabriel, and Sariel are the only ones who oppose the decision. But, the majority wins." I became even angrier. I was trembling with anger. I looked at Uriel, my hair shadowing my eyes._

 _"Even if we allowed him to be born Kahina, his dark power would only bring the wrong group of people to you and your family. If he fell into the wrong hands, the world could be destroyed. I hope you can understand." Uriel said as he extended his hand toward me. I quickly slapped him across the face. Hard._

 _"HOW DARE YOU TELL ME TO ABORT MY SON! WHAT GIVES YOU THAT RIGHT?!" I screamed at him. Gabriel and Sariel both proceeded to restrain me by grabbing my arms._

 _"Kahina, calm down. We know this may be hard for you, but it may be for the best" I heard Sariel say to me. I was a little shocked from her words._

 _"It's would be best, that I abort my child, who's heart is beating, and unaware of what's going on around him? YOU ASK ME TO ABORT MY INNOCENT SON?!" I screamed, outraged. I broke free of Gabriel's and Sariel's hold of me. An icy air began to form around me. I saw Uriel summon his Holy Flames._

 _"Kahina, I hoped that you would agree to this without putting up too much of a fight, but I see that's not the case." Uriel said to me. I snapped my fingers._

 **"Winter Snap"** _I said as i snapped my fingers. Uriel became trapped in a block of ice, while everyone else was immobilized as their hands and feet were covered in ice. I saw Uriel's eyes widen through the ice. I walked over to him._

 _"I expected better from you, Uriel. From now on, I disassociate myself from this faction until my child is born. After that, I will give my final decision on wheter I will stay with the Angels or not." I said as prepared a magic circle. A few seconds later, and I was gone._

* * *

And here I am, living in a cottage, somewhere in the woods. I grew my own food, and I didn't care much for entertainment. Before I left, I explained to my husband and daughter. While it pained me to leave my daughter, she told me she understood. She didn't want her brother to be aborted either. Nor did my husband. They understood that I needed some time to myself. I looked back down at the bump on my belly.

"I know you won't grow up to be like that. I know you'll be greater. You are _my_ son, after all." I said, giggling.

"I love you, Dakarai." I said, smiling. I decided to give him that name not too long ago. It meant happy. I would do my best to make sure he would grow to be happy, and prove everyone else wrong. He wouldn't bring destruction to the world. Instead, he would protect it.

* * *

 **Shortest filler I've written, I think. Next one will be Riser's suffering in Dakarai's Tsukuyomi.**

 **Fun Facts about Kahina:**

 **Nickname: Ice Empress because of her ice powers. (Think of Esdeath from AgK)**

 **Is a bit of a tsundere.**

 **Age: She'll kill me if I tell you all.**

 **Weight: Again, she'll kill me if I tell you this information.**

 **Favorite food: Sweets, especially chocolate.**

 **Blood Type: O+**


	16. Chapter 19

Okay, bad news.

At the moment, I am homeless. I'm not even sure whether I can finish the chapter or not. I may post it later on today of I can make it to the library. Hopefully, my situation won't be so bad after a few days. But if I do upload the chapter, it may be a while before I can start writing again. I thank you all for reading, and hope you have a good day.


	17. Chapter 20

**Hello everyone! I hope you are all doing well.**

 **I am no longer homeless, so now I have some time to write. The next chapter might get uploaded today if I can finish it(It kinda was already done, but then I didn't like it so I started from scratch again. And I also had to put in a few more details). There are also 2 things I would like to mention.**

 **1\. I am looking for a new Beta Reader. PM me if interested.**

 **2\. I have decided that I will be revamping this story at some point. If you have watched "GANGSTA.", you may have a good idea with what I'm going to do. Also, I recommend that you check out that anime, it's very good. I'll probably start out making small changes to chapters before I just re-do the whole thing.**

 **Well, that's all for now. Have a good day ladies and gents.**

 **:]**


	18. Chapter 21

**Damn I'm slow with updates. Also, looking for a** **beta reader! PM me if interested.**

 **I also have some interesting news at the end of the chapter. :]**

* * *

 **Dakarai's POV**

"This is my domain. For the next 72 hours, what you see here is your reality, Riser." I said, looking at him. The area around me was a hot desert, but the sky was black. Instead of the moon being white, it was yellow, and the symbol for the Eye of Horus was on the moon, which was a dark color. Riser was in front of me, pinned to a cross. His face was covered in fear. I walked closer to him. I materialized my khopesh, which was unsheathed. I pierced Riser's stomach with my sword. He screamed out in pain.

"This sword has been blessed by the Egyptian Goddess Isis. To put it simply, its effect on a devil are similar to a Holy Sword or anything light-related." I explained to him. Snapping my fingers, I created hundreds of clones of myself, all equipped with the same sword. I also created hundreds of wolves with white fur, all growling. They eyed Riser like he was a piece of meat.

"Enjoy your time here, Riser." I said. My body disappeared as his torture commenced.

* * *

I slowly moved my limbs, causing a grunt to escape from my throat. My body felt sore.

"Hey, he's waking up!" I heard a familiar voice say. I slowly opened my eyes to see Issei and my little sister. I noticed I was sitting in a chair. I clutched the side of my head.

"Ugh, what happened?" I said, feeling dizzy. My eyes widened. I quickly stood up.

"Did I beat Riser?!" All I could remember was feeling a surge of power flowing through me. After that, I could only draw a blank.

"You did. Now calm down. I called Isis over to heal the internal damage you've suffered." I heard Anubis say. I looked and saw him standing next to Sirzechs. I also saw Rias and everyone else.

"You didn't give it your all, but you did well Dakarai." My great-grandfather smiled at me. I would have smiled back, but I suddenly felt weak. I started to fall to the ground, but Issei caught me. I nodded my heard as a thank you.

"My, this reminds me of the time he finished his training in The Pit." I heard a soft, female voice say. I looked to my left and say Isis, dressed in her usual attire. A simple white dress with gold floral patterns on it. She also had a great figure, considering how old she is. She walked over to me. Issei couldn't stop staring at her, causing Rias to walk over and pinch his cheek. She look annoyed with him.

"Thank you, Red Dragon Emperor. I'll take it from here." Isis said as she picked me up and sat me in the chair again. Her hands started to glow green as she began to heal me.

Oh god, that felt so much better.

"Anubis, do it now." I felt Isis use her magic to bind my hands together. Anubis suddenly appeared behind me, his hand covered in a blue aura. He hit my neck. After that everything went black.

* * *

 **Anubis's POV**

"W-why'd you do that?!" I heard Amara ask me. Everyone else looked surprised as well, except Sirzechs.

"You're trying to bring his dark side out, I assume?" Sirzechs asked me. I nodded my head. Soon after, Dakarai's head snapped back up again. I walked in front of him and looked at him. His eyes were red. I smirked.

"I'm glad you decided to come out and play. Now, identify yourself." I narrowed my eyes. "Dakarai" laughed.

"Don't you know? I'm your flesh and blood." He replied, a disturbing smirk on his face.

"No. You're an entirely different spirit. You are merely inhabiting my great-grandson's body."

"Ha, fine. You may call me 'Crysis'."

"Well, Crysis, how long have you been residing in Dakarai's body?"

"I've always been a part of Dakarai. We were one being, until the day his father died. After that, our spirit started to separate, although very slowly. We split apart even more after his mother died, but that wasn't enough. Once Dakarai was experimented on and given the Curse Mark, I was able to take my own form and our spirits divided into two. Since he was still a child at the time, I was very limited."

"I see."

"Wait, you mean this isn't Dakarai?" Issei asked me.

"No. I guess I should tell you all the truth." I took a deep breath.

"Osiris made a prophecy that Dakarai would bring about the end of the world." Everyone was shocked, except Isis and myself, since we already knew this information.

"I don't want to destroy the world. I wouldn't have anything or anyone to rule over then. I simply wish to conquer the world with my mother, that's all." Crysis said, smiling.

"But, you just said your mother is dead. That doesn't make any sense." Rias said. Crysis chuckled.

"I'm not talking about Dakarai's mother. I'm talking about my true mother, the woman who gave me life. The True "Infinte", who's power matches the Great Red. You see, Dakarai is simply my vessel to release my mother from her prison." He said with a grin.

I quickly walked over to Crysis and delivered another chop to his neck, knocking him out. I looked at everyone.

"It's highly important that what you just heard remains a secret. Someone is already trying to hunt Dakarai down. We don't need any more problems. That's also how his parents died. They tried to protect him and his sisters." I said. Everyone had a sympathetic look on their face.

"That is saddening, I must say. I guess he feels like his only purpose for living is for revenge?" Sirzechs asked me. I nodded my head.

"That's exactly how he feels. He may have never said it, but I know his true emotions."

Now that I examined Dakarai's dark side, I really didn't have anything to do. I'm sure Isis would place a seal on that dark side of his, to make sure it wouldn't cause too much trouble until we could come up with a more permanent solution. Now I have to resume my work in the Egyptian Realm. An idea quickly formed in my head, since I didn't feel like doing my job.

"Red Dragon Emperor, how would you feel if I told you I can train you?" I said, smirking on the inside.

"Anubis, stop trying to get out of doing your work." Isis said to me as she finished healing Dakarai, who was still unconscious.

"O-of course! I'd be honored!" Issei said to me, bowing.

"I warn you child, Anubis's training is harsh." Isis said. Dammit Isis, don't discourage him!

"No pain, no gain, right?" Issei said nervously. I smiled.

"Great, we start in one month!" I said smiling. I looked behind me and saw that Dakarai was gone.

"What happened to Dakarai?" I asked Isis.

"Horus took him. He said something about performing surgery on his eyes before I came here." Isis replied as she made herself a magic circle.

"Damn, he couldn't even say hello?" I asked Isis.

"Nope." Isis said before leaving.

"Wait, is something wrong with Dakarai's eyes?" Issei asked me.

"That last technique Dakarai used to defeat Riser causes Dakarai to go blind in his left eye temporarily. What Horus wants to do is enhance both of his eyes so he'll be able to use his power more efficiently." I explained. Issei nodded his head. I looked over to Amara, my great-granddaughter.

"I miss the old times. When brother was actually happy." I was slightly surprised at her words.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"Dakarai wasn't always like this. Up until 2 years ago, he hadn't even succumbed to the Mark's power once. But after she died, I could sense the change in him." She answered, a slight frown on her face.

"She? Who are you talking about?" I asked. Did Dakarai not tell me something?

"His girlfriend, Nia. After her death, he hasn't even tried to start a relationship with any other women. He even almost killed himself and ended up being placed on suicide watch for a few weeks because of what happened." I was shocked to hear that, along with everyone else.

"I see, but I'm also want to know more about when he was experimented on." Amara shook her head at my statement.

"I don't remember much from then. I'm sorry." She looked down at her feet. I walked over to her and placed my hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me.

"Don't be sorry. From what you told me, maybe now I can give a more serious talk." She nodded her head.

"If what Crysis said about Dakarai being experimented on is true, there may be a chance his older sister can be pardoned of her crimes." Sirzechs said, looking at me. Amara eyes widened.

"You-you think so?" She asked him.

"It's possible. If what Dakarai went through is something terrible, we can hold a trial for her and she has a chance of being pardoned." He answered.

"I'll try to look for her. More than likely, she does have some type of proof that he was experimented on and we can see how bad it was for him." I said. I knew looking for his older sister wouldn't be easy, but she of all people might be able to get him off the path he's on now.

* * *

 **Aaaaaaaand done. This chapter is subject to heavy editing later, cause it's almost 6 in the morning, and I'm really tired. Feel free to speculate on who I was talking about.**


	19. Chapter 22

**And I return!**

 **I've been so sleepy these days, I could go to sleep on the bay**

 **Then I remembered I had a story, so I said "Hey!"**

 **I'll get up and finish this chapter, okay?**

 **Alright, that's enough. Killer Bee** **rapping is** **stuck in my head...**

 **Also, I have a new beta reader.** **Many thanks to** **you later,** **Houvdon.**

 **Also, I have a little surprise for you all since I've hit 15k hits on the story. You guys can probably figure it out though.**

 **Anyway, let's go ahead and start, shall we?**

* * *

 **Dakarai's POV**

I felt something soft on my back. I slowly opened my eyes to see a clear, blue sky. I sat up and looked around, only seeing lush, green grass.

Where the hell am I? I could see just fine, but I felt dull pain in both of my eyes. I stood up from my spot on the ground. Suddenly, I heard a soft laugh from behind me. I quickly turned around. I froze in place and my eyes widened.

"N-Nia?" I said in disbelief. She smiled at me. I slowly reached out my hand to touch her. She looked the same as I remembered. Soft, tan skin, brown eyes that shined in the light, and long, silky brown hair that stopped at her waist.

In the next moment, the terain became covered in fire. I blinked, and saw Nia being consumed by the fire.

"NO!" I screamed.

* * *

I jumped up from my bed. I was sweating, and panting. When I saw the fire consume Nia, I saw numerous other memories. My father being killed, watching my mother die in front of me, the same nightmares I had as a child. I noticed that everything was black. I put a hand on my eye, and I felt something similar to a bandage over it. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me.

"Are you okay?" I couldn't see her, but I recognized the voice. It was Gabriel.

"I-I'm fine. Why can't I see anything?" I asked her.

"Horus performed surgery on your eyes. You'll have to keep the bandages on for a week. After that, you'll be able to see." She replied. I nodded my head.

"You know, you could have hurt yourself in that fight, Dakarai." I heard Gabriel say. I smiled, as I could imaging the pout on her face.

"Gabriel, you should know me by now. I'll be fine."

"I saw the fight. You started coughing up blood, and not to mention the fire attack Riser used on you. You could have died." I heard the worry in her voice.

"Don't worry Gabriel, I won't be dying anytime soon." I replied.

' _I can't allow myself to die anyway. Not until I get my revenge._ "

"Also, did you have a lover you never told me about?" Gabriel asked me. I nearly fell out of the bed. I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Uh, can I answer this question another time?" I asked.

"No, you will tell me now." I could imagine her crossing her arms and having a small pout on her face. I sighed, and frowned a little.

"I... I did." I answered. I felt her crawl onto my bed. She hugged me again.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Anubis told me everything, you know. And how you really feel inside your heart." She paused.

"Ever since Kahina died, you felt like you were the only one who could protect your sisters. So, you decided you would do anything to attain power and get your revenge, even if it means you'll die. If it means that the ones you care about will be safe in the end, you don't care if you die, right?" I could hear her voice falter a little. I was paralyzed by her words. I sighed again.

"Not only that, but after I got this mark on my neck and killed someone for the first time, I realized that I was nothing more than a killer and I enjoy it. I like destroying things. It's what I'm destined and designed to do. I don't know why, but I know that's all I am capable of. I'm a failure of a big brother and the worst boyfriend a woman could ever have. To be honest, I'm better off dead." I finished. I felt Gabriel release me from her hug. Was she mad?

 ***SMACK***

I got the answer to my question as I felt Gabriel slap me across the face. I was slightly in shock.

"Don't ever say that again. You have so much to live for. You're more than what you think of yourself, Dakarai. So much more." I felt something wet drop onto my hands. Was she... crying?

"Do you want to know what I see when I look at you, Dakarai? I see a little boy who's smart, kind, loves his family, and wants to do his very best in life."

So she still sees me as a child? I figured.

"But now, I also see a handsome, strong young man who hasn't even started life yet. He is a bit of a loner, but I know he has a big heart as well." I felt myself tear up at her words. How could I make her cry over me? She really does care about me. I leaned over, and gave her a hug.

I'm sorry, Gabriel. I didn't mean to make you cry." She returned my hug, and started to squeeze me. I ignored the pain I felt.

"Amara told me about your suicide attempts too. I don't ever want to lose you, Dakarai. You're too young to be thinking about dying." She said to me. I smiled.

"You don't have to worry about me making any more suicide attempts. I'm here to stay, Gabriel."

Now, I would appreciate it if you didn't hug me so hard. I can feel one of my ribs about to crack, and I can barely breathe..." I said. She instantly released me from her hug. I laughed a little bit.

* * *

 **Straya's POV**

I rubbed my eyes as I slowly rose up from my place on the couch. Taking a nap after a bath is the best. My ears twitched as I heard someone walk next to me.

"Enjoyed your nap, nya~?" I glanced over to see Kuroka.

"I did. I really needed one after that last mission. Did Dakarai win against Riser?" I asked her. I wasn't able to finish watching the fight since I had a mission to complete. So, I asked Kuroka to watch it and tell me what happened when I returned to base.

"He won. But towards the end, he snapped. His dark side came out." I froze at Kuroka's words.

"Did he...do anything drastic?" I asked.

"He only broke Riser's arms. He would have have killed Riser and his younger sister, but he turned back to normal, although I'm not sure what made him turn back." She answered me. I sighed. His condition was getting worse. Maybe I should have grabbed those pills after I killed that bastard I called a master.

Before I could even say anything else, Vali walked into the room. He looked at me.

"Straya, I must say I am impressed with your brother. He truly is strong." He said. I waved my hand.

"Hmph, well when I decide to go visit him, I'll tell him that the Hakuryuukou wants to fight him." I replied. I looked down at my pink kimono. Maybe it's time for a change. Something similar to Kuroka's, maybe?

"I couldn't ask for anything better. But, have you considered recruiting him into the Khaos Brigade?" Vali asked me. I froze for a second.

"Why in the hell would I want my younger brother to become a criminal with a bounty on his head throughout the supernatural world?" I said, slightly pissed that he even asked me that question.

"Think about it. He would be safer here. And you would be able to keep a closer eye in him. I thought you wanted to have your brother and sister here in the first place?" He asked me.

"I did, but I want them to enjoy life without constantly being chased and hunted down. They deserve better than the life of a criminal."

"I read the files you keep in your room, Straya. At this point in time, your brother needs a certain drug to keep him in check. Otherwise, he'll start to suffer symptoms and possibly die. If you had him here, you could use senjutsu on him until you can acquire the drug he needs." Vali said to me. I wish I had enough time to put those files back, dammit. Only Kuroka and I knew about that.

"You may not notice it, but you care about your younger brother deeply. Whenever we go to try and find this woman you're looking for, you become more determined than when you're on a normal mission. You told me about your last moments with your mother, and the promise you made to her. You also told me how you feel like you failed as an older sister." I was speechless at his words. I did tell him that, but I was drunk, and I had heard about my brother trying to commit suicide.

"Vali, I was drunk that night. Although I thank you for hearing me out, I did not intend to tell you that. Ever. I will deal with my own problems, alright?" I said.

"You are one of my teammembers, Straya. If something is troubling you, it can affect the rest of the team. I do care about you, so if you want to bring your younger siblings here, you have my support." I was at a loss for words.

"You have my support as well, nya~." Kuroka said, resting her hand on my shoulder. I took a deep breath.

"I'll think about it." I replied as I got up and started to walk to my room. I stopped however, and walked back to Vali. I looked at him for a little bit.

 ***SMACK***

"Stop staring at my ass, you perv." I said as I slapped him. I continued to walk back to my room. Kuroka started laughing, while Vali rubbed his cheek. I saw a faint blush on his face.

"I was not." He tried to deny it.

{To be fair, partner...} I heard the voice of Albion behind me.

"Shut it, Albion." Vali said to the dragon.

* * *

 **Dakarai's POV**

I was trying not to fall asleep at the dinner table. Gabriel had cooked a big meal, to celebrate me defeating Riser. I'm still not sure what happened to the poor bastard, but if anything, he should be awake from the Tsukuyomi.

"So, Dakarai, I found this letter in your locker at school today." I heard Spike say to me.

"Burn it." I said simply.

Dakarai, a girl took out the time to make this letter for you. Just listen to it." Amara said.

"I agree. You should at least consider her feelings." Gabriel said to me.

"She could meet me face to face. Then I can tell her no." I said, resting my head on the palm of my hand.

"You can't be such a heartless savage like that." Spike said to me.

"Fine, go ahead and read it." I said.

" _If you're reading this, I...I would like to thank you for even reading this. It warms my heart and makes me happy that you decided to read this letter. I know it's sounds a little bit creepy, but I've been watching you since you've arrived at the academy. Not like a stalker watches somebody! But, more like an admirer. Whenever I see you at school, I get butterflies in my stomach, and I can't muster up the courage to speak to you, which is why I am writing this letter to you. I'm not like the other girls who have pictures of you in their rooms. I noticed you aren't a playboy, and you take your studies seriously. You carry yourself in a cool way, and you just exude confidence and strength. I also think you're really handsome and cute! I just want to go out on a...date with you. Even if you don't return my feelings, I completely understand. You don't even have to come meet me! Although, I would be the happiest girl alive if you did decide to come on a date with me. I'll be waiting at the mall on Saturday at 1:30!_ "

I sighed as Amara finished reading the letter. Before I heard her read it, I did hear what sounded like someone snatching a piece of paper.

I felt a slight heat rush to my cheeks.

"Sounds like someone is quite smitten with you, big bro." I heard Amara say.

"Lucky bastard, I can't even get one letter from a girl." Spike said, annoyed.

"Dakarai, you do plan on meeting this girl, right?" I heard Gabriel say in a sweet tone. I felt fear creep up my back.

"Uhhh, well...you see-" Before I could even finish, Gabriel spoke.

"You will go meet this girl and give her a good time, okay? You will not break this girl's heart by standing her up." I heard her say. I felt powerless at her voice. She was serious. If I wanted to stay alive, I had no other choice.

"I'll go on a date with her." I said.

"Splendid! Make sure you'll be ready the day before, got it?" Gabriel told me. I nodded my head.

I had 5 days to get ready. I'll be able to take off the bandages on my eyes too on the day of the date.

Maybe I needed this. Perhaps it was time for me to move on.

* * *

 **Riza's POV**

I sighed as I looked at the match between Dakarai and Riser. Luckily, I had someone record it for me. I snapped my fingers. The head of my elite team appeared, dressed as a ninja.

"What is your request, Mistress Riza?" He spoke to me.

"No need for formalities, Yasu. I need to mobilize your team and retrieve one of my former test subjects, Dakarai. I want him here on Saturday."

"As you wish." He replied before vanishing. I sighed. I would have a heavier workload, but it'd be worth it. When I figure out how to control the dark side of that boy, I'll have the key to ruling the world.

* * *

 **Finished this on my phone. God bless to me. My fingers... T_T**

 **Also, like I said, story will be revamped in the future. And don't worry, I didn't forget about Issei. In fact, he'll be meeting someone who's gonna give him a hard time. *wink***


	20. Chapter 23

**I'm not dead, I've just been busy. I feel bad for not updating in awhile, so here's a little preview.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD.**

"There she is! Stop her!" I heard a guard say behind me. I ran in a hurry to get to my destination, bullets flying past my head as I kept dodging them. I quickly reached into my shirt and grabbed the smoke bomb I had been carrying. I pulled the pin and tossed it behind me.

' _There, that should keep them off my tail for awhile._ ' I thought to myself as the bomb went off behind me. I took a look to my right and found the room I was looking for. I stopped in my tracks and rushed into the room. It was a small lab, and there was only one table in the center of it. On top of the table were 2 small bottles, filled with pills. This had to be a trap of some sort.

 **SLAM**

I quickly looked behind me as the door shut. I was locked in this small lab now. But I found what I came here in the first place for, anyway.

 _Flashback_

" _Are you sure you want to go in alone, Straya?" Vali asked me._

" _I'll be fine, Vali. Just be ready in case anything happens on Saturday, when I take my siblings back here with me." I replied. I could handle raiding an underground lab myself. I only needed the drugs for my younger brother. I should have killed that bitch the moment I saw her look at him. Now he needs pills to sustain him._

" _Understood. More than likely, she'll be sending her forces after him. I still think it's best that you be there when we finish taking out her lackeys. I'm sure he wouldn't take kindly to anyone casually mentioning you."_

" _Don't worry about that Vali. After I get the pills, I'll be heading straight for you and Kuroka. Then I can talk to him myself."_

I walked up to the table and picked up the two bottles. One was labeled "Upper" and the other was labeled "Downer".

"I've been expecting you, Straya." I was immediately on alert when I heard a female voice speak to me. I quickly looked in front of me and saw _her_ behind a glass window.

" _Riza..._ " I growled.

"Good to see you dear. I'm sure you know what those are for since you stole some of my files all those years ago." She said to me, smiling.

"I do. Now, what is the _true_ purpose of my brother taking these pills?" I asked, quite annoyed.

"It's simple. The "Upper" simply increases his physical strength, speed, and nulls his sense of pain for a short while, so if he's injured, he won't be slowed down. It does a few other things as well. I should also mention that the first pill will more than likely cause him to have a negative reaction. He should live though. "

" _Should?_ "

"He's tough, you know that. The "Downer" just brings him back to normal, and leaves him in a vulnerable state for a short period of time. But, even if I don't get him today, it doesn't matter." I was slightly confused at her words.

"What do you mean?"

"Either way, Dakarai is going to come to me and I'll be giving him the "talk" you never gave him. He deserves to know what he really is." I saw her smile.

"If that's the case, I'll kill you right here and now. Even if you do tell him, he won't believe you. Why would he?"

"All he needs is that seed of doubt. Now if you'll excuse me, I have other matters to take care of. Take care! Oh, before I forget, I already predicted that you and your _friends_ would be ready to retrieve your brother. I've sent them some _company_." Riza said as she walked away.

"Oh no you don't!" I said as I shot a blast of ki at the glass window. It did nothing.

' _Dammit!'_ I pressed a finger to me ear. A small magic circle appeared over my ear.

"Vali, Kuroka! Are you alright?" I heard what sounded like fighting.

 _"We're fine, Straya! It looks like Riza planned a little gift for us."_ I heard Vali say.

"How's Dakarai? Is he fine?" I asked. I felt my heart beat faster.

 _"We're not sure. After these guys showed up, we couldn't keep an eye on him. They even set up a magic barrier, so whatever is going on, we can't see it anyway."_

Damn her! Before I could even says anything else, I heard a scream.

" _AAAAAAAH!_ "

 _"Shit! That was him! Kuroka, don't worry about these guys, I'll handle them! You focus on getting inside that barrier and helping Dakarai!"_

 _"Right!"_

I heard the exchange between Vali and Kuroka. But that wasn't what made my heart stop. I heard Dakarai scream. He was hurt. He was in pain. And I wasn't there to help him.

 **BOOM**

"Freeze! Hands in the..." The guard trailed off. I looked at him and his team. A red aura surrounded my body, and I shot a dangerous glare at the guard.

 **"Dash of Death"** In a matter of seconds, the guard and his team were reduced to bloodied corpses as I sunk my claws into them. I prepared a magic circle to take me to Vali's location. Whoever hurt my brother would pay with their _life._


	21. Chapter 24

**Happy Halloween to everyone! It's also my birthday today! Either I'm going to a party or playing Gamecube games on Dolphin.**

 **The next chapter is being written, it's just that I get kinda self-conscious when I make fight scenes. I end up scrapping most of them because I feel like they're garbage.**

 **Anyway, thanks for the favs and follows. As of now, story has 16k hits. Seriously, thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD.**

"Talking."

' _Thinking._ '

 **"BOOST!"-power up or high grade magic being used**

 **[Talking...]-Kiris talking**

{Talking...} **-Ddraig talking**

* * *

"There she is! Stop her!" I heard a guard say behind me. I ran in a hurry to get to my destination, bullets flying past my head as I kept dodging them. I quickly reached into my shirt and grabbed the smoke bomb I had been carrying. I pulled the pin and tossed it behind me.

'There, that should keep them off my tail for awhile.' I thought to myself as the bomb went off behind me. I took a look to my right and found the room I was looking for. I stopped in my tracks and rushed into the room. It was a small lab, and there was only one table in the center of it. On top of the table were 2 small bottles, filled with pills. This had to be a trap of some sort.

 **SLAM**

I quickly looked behind me as the door shut. I was locked in this small lab now. But I found what I came here in the first place for, anyway.

Flashback

"Are you sure you want to go in alone, Straya?" Vali asked me.

"I'll be fine, Vali. Just be ready in case anything happens on Saturday, when I take my siblings back here with me." I replied. I could handle raiding an underground lab myself. I only needed the drugs for my younger brother. I should have killed that bitch the moment I saw her look at him. Now he needs pills to sustain him.

"Understood. More than likely, she'll be sending her forces after him. I still think it's best that you be there when we finish taking out her lackeys. I'm sure he wouldn't take kindly to anyone casually mentioning you."

"Don't worry about that Vali. After I get the pills, I'll be heading straight for you and Kuroka. Then I can talk to him myself."

I walked up to the table and picked up the two bottles. One was labeled "Upper" and the other was labeled "Downer".

"I've been expecting you, Straya." I was immediately on alert when I heard a female voice speak to me. I quickly looked in front of me and saw her behind a glass window.

"Riza..." I growled.

"Good to see you dear. I'm sure you know what those are for since you stole some of my files all those years ago." She said to me, smiling.

"I do. Now, what is the true purpose of my brother taking these pills?" I asked, quite annoyed.

"It's simple. The "Upper" simply increases his physical strength, speed, and nulls his sense of pain for a short while, so if he's injured, he won't be slowed down. It does a few other things as well. I should also mention that the first pill will more than likely cause him to have a negative reaction. He should live though. "

"Should?"

"He's tough, you know that. The "Downer" just brings him back to normal, and leaves him in a vulnerable state for a short period of time. But, even if I don't get him today, it doesn't matter." I was slightly confused at her words.

"What do you mean?"

"Either way, Dakarai is going to come to me and I'll be giving him the "talk" you never gave him. He deserves to know what he really is." I saw her smile.

"If that's the case, I'll kill you right here and now. Even if you do tell him, he won't believe you. Why would he?"

"All he needs is that seed of doubt. Now if you'll excuse me, I have other matters to take care of. Take care! Oh, before I forget, I already predicted that you and your friends would be ready to retrieve your brother. I've sent them some company." Riza said as she walked away.

"Oh no you don't!" I said as I shot a blast of ki at the glass window. It did nothing.

 _'Dammit!_ ' I pressed a finger to me ear. A small magic circle appeared over my ear.

"Vali, Kuroka! Are you alright?" I heard what sounded like fighting.

 _"We're fine, Straya! It looks like Riza planned a little gift for us."_ I heard Vali say.

"How's Dakarai? Is he fine?" I asked. I felt my heart beat faster.

" _We're not sure. After these guys showed up, we couldn't keep an eye on him. They even set up a magic barrier, so whatever is going on, we can't see it anyway."_

"Damn her! Before I could even says anything else, I heard a scream.

"AAAAAAAH!"

 _"Shit! That was him! Kuroka, don't worry about these guys, I'll handle them! You focus on getting inside that barrier and helping Dakarai!"_

 _"Right!"_

I heard the exchange between Vali and Kuroka. But that wasn't what made my heart stop. I heard Dakarai scream. He was hurt. He was in pain. And I wasn't there to help him.

 **BOOM**

"Freeze! Hands in the..." The guard trailed off. I looked at him and his team. A red aura surrounded my body, and I shot a dangerous glare at the guard.

 **"Dash of Death"** In a matter of seconds, the guard and his team were reduced to bloodied corpses as I sunk my claws into them. I prepared a magic circle to take me to Vali's location. Whoever hurt my brother would pay with their life.

* * *

 **Riza's POV**

I sat on the couch on my condo, waiting for my minions to bring me my subject. I looked at my daughter, who was on the balcony. She look troubled.

"Ayana, is something bothering you?" I asked. She looked at me.

"Are you sure it's okay to bring Dakarai here? Why don't we take him to another base?"

"Two reasons. The first is that I'm already constructing another base and it's not finished yet. Since Straya found one of them, I want to play it safe and destroy the others. I don't want to take any chances with her to steal anymore information from me. And the second reason is, for you." I explained.

"For me?" She asked curiously.

"Yes. I assume you would like it if you two went somewhere and had fun. And you can also influence him to come to us. You see, if he takes a liking to you, it might give him another reason to come to us of his own will."

"I-I see." Ayana replied, looking away as a small blush made its way on her face.

"So how much longer do we have to wait?" I heard someone ask. I looked behind me and saw my second daughter. She wore a small, white tank top and a pair of black panties. She had bright, purple eyes, long, black hair with a purple tint that stopped at her back. She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Not long, Alicia. In fact, I should be getting a call from Izou now." I said as I pulled my phone out of my pocket. And sure enough, it started ringing. I answered it and put it on loudspeaker.

"Status report." I said calmly.

"The subject has been recovered. He's currently unconscious from a stab wound to the stomach. He'll live though."

"Good, any casualties Izou?"

"Five men are dead, including Yasu. We narrowly escaped because Straya arrived as we were getting ready to transport the subject. She was fighting without restraint. She nearly got me, but her comrades held her back."

"I see. Anything else to add?"

"The subject was with a girl, but she escaped thanks to his help."

"Don't worry about her. What's your ETA?"

"20 minutes, roughly."

"Alright. You've done well this mission, Izou. Enjoy your break."

"Thank you, milady." I ended the call.

"Alright. Ayana, go get some medical supplies. Alicia, get dressed and go with your sister to get some handcuffs." They nodded and prepared to go complete their task. I stood up and walked to my bedroom. I had to get ready to tell my story, after all.

* * *

 **Dakarai's POV**

I looked in the mirror for one final time as I sighed. Today was the day where I would be going on a date. I was wearing a plaid red shirt with black lines going over it, a air of dark blue jeans, and a pair of Converse sneakers. My little sister took the liberty of going shopping for me as I took a shower. She knows my tastes, I guess. I rolled up the sleeves on the shirt, turned off the bathroom light and I walked downstairs.

"Oh, you look so handsome!" Gabriel said as she hugged me. Tightly.

"Gabriel, too tight..." I said. I swear I felt like my ribs were going to break.

"Oh right, sorry." She said as she released me from her bear hug. She took a step back as she examined my appearance.

"How are your eyes?" She asked me.

"They feel fine, just a little sore. I guess they're still adjusting to the light." I rubbed my eyes for a little bit. Then, I felt Gabriel stick something into my pocket. I looked down and saw a pair of sunglasses. Then she started pushing me out of the door.

"C'mon, you don't wanna be late!" She said. Before she closed the door, I heard her say what was possibly the most outrageous thing I've ever heard her say.

"And no hanky panky!" I blushed slightly and looked back, but she already closed the door. I decided to let it go and walked out into the street. As I walked to the mall, I saw Issei.

"Hey Issei, what are you doing out here?" I asked.

"Oh, uh, nothing really. Asia and I were just going out for a little outing." He said.

"It seems the Devil side of you is growing. Already planning to do something indecent with the innocent nun." I said as I covered my mouth with my hand. I felt like teasing him.

"It's not like that!" He denied quickly.

"I'm just messing with you." I said as reached for my sunglasses. The sun was starting to hurt my eyes now. I put them on.

"Actually, what are you doing out here Dakarai? I'd figured you'd be sleeping in."

"I would be, but I have a date." I replied.

"You, are going on a date?" He said in what sounded like disbelief.

"Yes, believe it or not. I didn't want to go, but let's just say, a certain someone convinced me to go."

"And by convinced, you mean someone forced you to?"

"You could say that. Spike brought home a letter to me that someone dropped in my locker. So, there's a possibility it's a crazy stalker who wants to tie me up in their basement." I said. We both shared a short laugh.

"Oh, speaking of dates, Akeno wanted me to ask you if you wanted to hang out sometime." Issei said to me. I was slightly surprised.

"Hang out in what way? Like, just normal "hanging out" or is she gonna tie me up and shock me?" I joked. Issei chuckled.

"Well, you'd have to ask her. But I noticed something different about her after the training we did. Did something happen between the two of you?" He asked me.

"We just talked for a bit."

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _I sat down next to Akeno, who had what looked like a mix of sadness and anger on her face. I sighed._

 _"We can't get anywhere if you're acting like this." I said._

 _"What if I don't want to get anywhere?" She replied after a short while._

 _"Then I guess you don't want to beat Riser." I said. I then laid down on the grass, and stared up at the sky._

 _"I do, it's just..." She began._

 _"It's just what, Akeno?"_

 _"I don't like to use my lightning powers...because of my father." She finished. I looked over at her. I sighed._

 _"Tell you what, you tell me your story, and I'll tell you mine. Deal?" I asked. She looked at me for a few minutes before answering. She nodded her head. She started to relax a little._

 _"So, what exactly is your relationship with your father?" I asked._

 _"...I hate him."_

 _"Why is that?"_

 _"When I was a child, I watched as my mother was killed. My father came to my rescue, but I ran away from him." She said. The gears in my brain started to turn._

 _"So, you blame your father for not being there? You feel like had he been there, your mother would still be alive?" She look slightly surprised._

 _"How did you-" She started to say, but I held my hand up._

 _"I just made an educated guess. But, did your father try chasing after you when you ran away?" I asked._

 _"He-he did." She answered. I took a deep breath._

 _"Akeno, if you want my honest opinion, I think you should reach out to your father." I said._

 _"Now before you protest, hear me out. You still have a father. And from the sound of it, he loves you. You remember all the good times you had when he was there with you and your mother, right?"_

 _"...Yes." She said._

 _"And you know, deep down, you still love your father. He is your father, after all. Heh, I still remember my father's last words to me before he passed." I said, a sad smile making it's way on my face. I looked up at the stars._

 _"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to remind you of that." Akeno said._

 _"It's fine. I still miss him at times, although I never really got to really know him. I was only three years old when he was murdered."_

 _"You were that young when he died?"_

 _"Mmhmm. And I was six years old when my mother was murdered. After that, it was just my older sister, my younger sister, and me."_

 _"My older sister...she really stepped up after our mother died. As a result, we became that much closer. She was prepared to do anything, as long as it meant me and my younger sister had smiles on our faces." I continued._

 _"How come she's not here now? Don't tell me she also..." Akeno trailed off._

 _"She's not dead, well, I hope she isn't. She's a Stray Devil now. I haven't seen her since I was eight. As I grew up, I wanted to hate her for leaving us behind, but..." I took another deep breath._

 _"But you still love her, because she's your older sister. She's your family, right?" akeno finished._

 _"Yeah. But after she left, I couldn't spend any time dwelling on why she did what she did. So, I was forced to grow up. For my little sister. Heh, I guess that's why I'm such a-"_

 _"Why you're such a hardass?" Akeno cut me off, smiling. I laughed a bit._

 _"Sure, let's go with that. But I digress. I'm sure you get the point of what I'm saying, right? All I'm saying is, you should cherish the time that you do have with family. If the bond isn't that strong, try to spend some time strengthening it. One day, they're there. The next day, they can be gone."_

 _"I guess..you're right." Akeno said._

 _"Now, I guess you don't use your lightning powers because you don't want to have anything to do with your father?" I asked. She nodded her head._

 _"You should look at it as a gift. That means you can use it to protect those important to you. Now, are we done? I almost wanna kill myself after saying something so cheesy." I said, standing up. I offered her my hand. She took it, and I lifted her up from the ground._

 _"Yeah, we're done." She said. We started walking back to the mansion._

 _"Also, let me guess, your father is Barakiel?" I asked._

 _"That's too good for a guess. Care to explain?" Akeno gave me a suspicious look._

 _"Oh, Rias didn't tell you? I know Azazel, and I remember him saying his name once to my dad when I was a kid. I guess they were talking about who I could go to if I got lightning powers from my father. And I kinda made the connection when I saw you use thunder."_

 _"I see. And what do you mean by if 'you got your father's lightning powers'?"_

 _"I could have inherited my mother's beautiful ice powers. She even made a rose garden out of her ice, which captivated me and made me wish I could use her powers. I did inherit control of ice, however, I'm not too strong with it. So, I focused on my strongest point, which was lightning. My older sister is the one who has the greatest control over her ice powers, but she isn't too fond of using lightning."_

 _"Wow, anything else I should know?" She asked._

 _"Nope, that's it." I said._

 _"Ara, ara, do I have to shock the information out of you?" I heard the familiar crackling of lightning behind me._

 _"Shock me, and we'll see who has the better mastery over lightning." I said, looking behind me, a smile on my face._

 _"Aw, you're no fun." She said before I felt something shock my neck, causing me to jump a little. I turned around, and aimed my finger at Akeno. I charged up a small bolt of lighting._

 _"You asked for it." I said, smiling even more._

 _Afterwards, a small, electric war ensued between Akeno and I. Sadly, she emerged the victor after she hit my knees with a lightning bolt._

* * *

I shook my head after remembering what happened that night. I'd have to give her a rematch. I looked at my watch. It was 1:00 PM.

"Oh, I should get going. See ya around, Issei." I said as I walked off.

"Oh, and also, make sure Asia remains pure, you lecherous pervert!" I shouted.

"I told you that is not my motive!" He shouted back.

"Sure it is!" I said as I chuckled. I guess I was warming up to some of the Gremory group a little.

I finally arrived at the mall. I didn't see too many people around. I looked down at my watch. It was 1:35. I was five minutes late. As I neared the entrance, I saw a girl, who looked to be around my age sitting on the bench. She had long, shiny black hair that went past her shoulders. She wore a white blouse, light blue jeans that stopped at her knees, and a pair of sandals. I noticed that she was looking down and twiddling her thumbs. I walked up to her.

"Excuse me, are you waiting for someone, miss?" I asked. She jumped a little bit from my question, but then she looked up at me. Then, I saw her bright, golden eyes. I was slightly captivated by them.

"Wow, you actually came..." She said. We stared at each other for a moment until I spoke.

"So, are we gonna stare at each other all day, or are you going to tell me your name?" I asked. A small blushed appeared on her face. She quickly stood up and shook my hand.

"I'm sorry, I'm just surprised you decided to show up. My name's Ahri!" She said. Ahri, huh?

"That's a pretty name." I said. She started to blush even more.

"T-thank you." She replied. Before I could say anything else, I sensed someone approach us. I looked over and saw a tall man with black hair, worn in a top ponytail, red eyes, and his clothing resembled that of a samurai, and he had a twig in his mouth. He had a sword tied to his belt. I put my hand on Ahri's shoulder and looked at her.

"Ahri, I want you to run far away from here." I said seriously.

"Wh-why? What's going on?" She asked. I squeezed her shoulder a little.

"Please, just run. I'll be fine." She nodded her head and she ran away. I looked at the man.

"Tell your friends to leave her alone. If I hear her scream, I won't show any mercy." I said, narrowing my eyes. The air between us thickened as I raised my power a bit.

"No need to worry. I've already told them to leave civilians out of this. You are our only target." He said to me.

"I couldn't ask for anything more. Now, let's go somewhere else to continue this, shall we? Wouldn't want any unnecessary casualties, right?" I said, cracking my neck.

"Of course. Follow me." He said. I followed him to a clearing in the forest. He snapped his fingers, and I saw a barrier form over use and the clearing.

"Just so we won't have any interference." The man said. He unsheathed his sword.

"Let's begin, shall we?" He pointed his sword at me. I nodded my head. We both dashed at each other.

Little did I know, I would be losing this fight.

* * *

 **Lemme just..take a look at my watch here. I'm 4 days late uploading this. Well, better than never, I guess...**

 **Also, thought out the revamp of this story. First chapter of it is being written.**

 **Reviews always help. Okay, I'm goin to bed now. Just got off a plane and I'm sleepy. Good night ladies and gents.**


	22. Meh

**Hey everybody!**

 **I know I've been gone for a little while. I say I "flatlined" for like, a little over a month?**

 **Anyway, I was planning on writing a chapter and uploading it on Thanksgiving, but I spent the holiday with family, stayed a little late actually(didn't get home till like..10 at night, if I remember correctly), ate a lot of food, and pretty much passed out. Couldn't even get around to writing a sentence for the chapter.**

 **Moving on, I've been tossing around some revamp ideas for the story. One where Dakarai is pretty much a quiet(might make him mute) thief/assassin and is part of a group of "handymen". Another one where he had another sibling(an older brother), who Dakarai wants to kill(sounds familiar, I know, but for different reasons). Idk, might upload a preview of this when I get around to writing it.**

 **But possibly this weekend, I can upload a chapter. I've just been busy with school and other stuff(looking for a job and trying to get my older bro to teach me how to drive). If not, it'll prob mean that I'll "flatline" again, but hopefully the next time I do update this story, it'll be an actual chapter and not...whatever the f*ck this is.**

 **Well, that's it. I'm goin to bed. You can tell me your thoughts on the revamp in the reviews, you can PM me, whatever you feel like doing.**


	23. Chapter 25

**Well, I finally got the desire to start writing again.**

 **Now, this chapter is gonna be a bit different. Instead of continuing off of the last chapter, I decided to do something _different._ It is a new year, so why not? Basically, remember the last chapter, where I said I had a few ideas for a revamp of this story? Well, this will be one of those ideas. Tell me in the reviews if you like this one, want to see another one, or continue with the story as is.**

* * *

 **? POV**

 _I slowly opened my eyes, only to see that it was dark. The sound of water dripping from the ceiling and hitting the floor echoed throughout the cell. I tossed my blanket aside and rose from my spot on the floor. I looked down at the black jumpsuit I had been wearing for the past 3 days. I can't even remember the last time I had a shower. I looked to my right and saw a small window, but there were iron bars in front of it. More than likely to prevent any means of escape. I walked to the window and gripped the bars with my hands. I looked up at the night sky._

 _"Why? Why did this have to happen to me?" I said in a low voice, almost like a whisper._

 _I couldn't understand why my parents had been murdered, and why I had ended up in this cell. Almost everyday, I have to deal with constant pain because I was being experimented on. After so many times, I lost count of how long I had been locked up here. One day, I would break out of this cell, and get my freedom back. Maybe my parents could still be alive, even if it is naive of me to believe they could have survived. I heard stirring behind me, but I decided to ignore it. I felt something tug on my shirt. I looked behind me and saw a small girl, just slightly shorter than me. She had long, black hair that stopped at her shoulders, purple eyes, and wore the same jumpsuit as me, the only difference was that her jumpsuit was a light pink._

 _"Why are you up Kai? Why aren't you sleeping?" She asked me. I looked back to the night sky, not giving her a response._

 _"Wait, are you still thinking about escaping? You know how dangerous that is!" She said, slightly raising her voice at me. Not loud enough to alert any guards, thankfully. I could only lower my head at her words._

 _"You...you remember what happened to Cho when he tried to escape. The guards caught him, dragged him off and..." I could hear the pain in her voice. I quickly turned around and gave her a hug._

 _"I'll be fine, Aiya. When I make it to safety, I promise to come get you and the other kids out. I can't leave you guys to die here." I said to her. I released her from my hug._

 _"Please, just stay. Don't push yourself. You've already done enough by volunteering to undergo experiments that were meant for me, on top of getting injected with only God knows what. I lost my family already. I don't wanna lose you too."_

 _"I can't stay here. You know that." I said, looking at her._

 _"Then take me with you!" She said. I quickly put my hand over her mouth, so that she wouldn't say anything else and draw the guard's attention._

 _"I'm sorry Aiya, but you know I can't do that. I don't want you to get hurt because of me. You just have to believe that I'll be fine." I gave her a pat on back to reassure her._

 _"Well, how about we go back to sleep?" I started walking back towards my blanket, but I was stopped as I felt Aiya pull on my shirt. I looked back at her._

 _"Something still bothering you?" I asked. I noticed a blush on her face._

 _"W-well, the reason I woke up was because I was cold, so I was gonna ask you if you c-could sleep next to me, for w-warmth." She explained as she quickly looked away. I started blushing as well._

 _"Uh, s-sure." I said, scratching the back of my head. Shortly after, we both laid on the floor as Aiya covered both of our bodies with her blanket. I turned my back to her, but I felt her move closer to me. I frowned because I didn't want to leave her or my other friends. I wanted her to be safe, even if it meant that I wouldn't be around to see her anymore._

* * *

 **12 years later**

I shook my head at the memory. I never did find out what happened to them. Things didn't go originally as planned, and I actually ended up activating the self-destruct sequence for that compound. I made sure that my friends made it out safe from looking at the security cameras in the control room, but once I started my escape so I wouldn't get caught up in the compound's explosion, it wasn't easy. I had to fight my way through...*horrors* to make it out alive. I was 5 years old at the time. Hell, sometimes I still wonder how I'm even alive.

But once I escaped, I was alone. There was no one to help me. I went from city from city, staying in abandoned buildings and stealing food to survive. Eventually, a Chinese monk caught me stealing an apple one day. I started running away since I didn't want to fight him. No matter where I went, he somehow always caught up to me. Soon, I ran out of stamina to keep running, and he cornered me in an alley. I decided to stand my ground and try to take him on. Needless to say, he beat me with no effort. But when I thought he'd scold me about stealing, he made me an offer. He'd take me in if I became his student. I reluctantly accepted his offer. It was better than sitting in an old, abandoned building infested with rats.

By the time I turned 9 years old, I found out my teacher was a High-Ranking Devil. As I grew up, he taught me about the supernatural, which I didn't even think existed. But one day, he decided to take me to meet one of the Devil Kings. Devil King Lucifer, to be exact. I guess after he pulled a few strings, he was able to assign me to be under Devil King Lucifer's command.

Now, at 17 years old, I knelt down before the Devil King as he had summoned me not too long ago.

"You summoned me, Maou-sama?" I asked, curious as to why I had been awoken out of my slumber by his queen.

"I have an assignment- no, a favor to ask." He answered. He looked up from the papers on his desk and gestured for me to come over to his desk. I got up and walked over to him. With a snap of his finger, what looked like a replay of some sort of event appeared in front of us. Almost like a projector casting an image on the wall.

"I'll make this short. You remember my little sister, right?"

"Yes, of course. Has Lady Rias gotten into some trouble?"

"Currently, she's engaged to Riser Phenex, of the Phenex Clan. She, of course, was against the engagement and challenged him to a Rating Game. What you're watching now is part of that Rating Game." He explained to me. I nodded my head.

"I assume she lost the Rating Game?" I asked. He snapped his fingers and the projection of the Rating Game faded away.

"Indeed. Now I called you here to ask for your help. This is not an order, but a request." I tilted my head slightly as I looked at him.

"I only want what's best for my sister. I only want her to be happy. And if she's not happy with the engagement,I would do something about it. But unfortunately, I'm not in a position to do so." I heard what sounded like a small hint of sadness in his voice as he looked at me.

"I'm asking to challenge Riser and win. If you win, the engagement is to become null and my sister will continue living her life in peace." I thought about it. I could possibly take on Riser, but as I am now in my current condition...

"And even if you don't win, I won't be angry. I understand you aren't at your best right now, and that you're actually in a weakened state since I've had my queen take you out of cryostasis." He said to me. I was slightly surprised he took my condition into account. After a bit of thinking, I figured out what I wanted to do.

"I'll challenge Riser and his peerage. I can gain the power I need from defeating his peerage, and just use my special ability to finish the fight." I stated my decision.

"Why not use your Sacred Gear?" the Devil King asked me.

"I doubt I'll need to use it, but I will if I absolutely have to." I turned and started walking away.

"I'll be preparing for my mission. When is the engagement party?" I asked.

"One week from now." He replied. I made a mental note of it.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll be studying this generation's Sekiryuutei. He... _interests_ me." I said, with a smirk. I disappeared in a puff of smoke.

I would need to acquire as much power as I could for my future fight. If I could get even just a small amount from the Sekiryuutei, I'll be fine. One way or another, I'd get him to fight me. After that, I'll defeat Riser and his peerage. Then nothing else will hinder my quest for revenge and to find my friends that I lost long ago.

* * *

 **So, this is one of the ideas I had in mind for one of the revamps. Basically, if you watched Shinmai Maou No Testament, you probably know what I'm going to be doing with Dakarai's past. Also, this revamp would contain slight RE elements, which is hinted at when I put "horrors". Dakarai gets infected with a certain type of virus, and other interesting things would happen. Ah, before I forget. Dakarai being to changed to Kai is the result of him being kidnapped and his parents murdered. So, he lost his true name and was given a different one instead. And then on, from the age of 2, he was subjected to experimentation.**

 **Tell me what you think of this revamp. I'm goin to bed, cause tired.**

 **zzz...**


End file.
